Royal Past
by S3r3nity
Summary: Kaoru is normal unlike all her friends. One day she enters the forbidden shrine, unleashing the past that was once trapped inside a book including the mysterious Battousai. What will happen to her life now? Is this the life she has always anticipated? [AU]
1. Different

**Hello! This is a new fan fic I made. GIVE IT A CHANCE! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**_Royal Past _**

**_By: S3r3nity_**

**_Chapter 1: Different_**

* * *

The night sky was breezy and the stars shone bright out at the dark atmosphere. Bright blue eyes stared across the black sky; pale milky white hands reached up and pulled some of her black hair behind her ear.

"Why can't I be like them?" she whispered while standing on the balcony. She stood only wondering why she was so different from her friends.

"Kaoru! Come back in!" a girl with bright emerald eyes and black hair tied in a long braid popped up at the door to interrupt Kaoru's thoughts.

"I'm coming Misao!" Kaoru shouted back.

Kaoru walked to her energetic roommate and walked down the hall to their room. They went into their room and Misao jumped happily on her bed.

"Misao…go and brush your teeth right now…your mom wants us to go to sleep! Tomorrow is the last day of school so no one wants you to look like a dead walking weasel," Kaoru joked at her hyperactive best friend.

Misao jumps off her bed and glares at Kaoru before throwing a stuff doll at her face. Kaoru throws the doll back and a small war was declared. Both their fun was interrupted when Misao's mom yelled opened the door.

"Misao! Go to sleep now! You're disturbing Kaoru from sleeping! Now go!" Misao's mom shouted and slammed the door.

"You got your mom angry again Misao…" Kaoru laughed out, "I don't know how your mom manages to put with up the both of us but she sure knows how!"

"I know…" Misao mumbled to herself while heading towards the bathroom.

Kaoru plopped herself onto her bed and rest.

"I can't wait to see Aoshi tomorrow!" Misao blabbered out while brushing her teeth.

"Yeah…like I don't know that yet! So when are you two going to be together?" Kaoru said while grabbing out a book to read.

"What are you talking about? I wished he actually liked me! But we're nothing but mere friends!" Misao gurgled while rinsing her mouth and once in a while glancing at the mirror.

"Uh huh…I saw how you two look at each other…what a liar…and all those "meetings" you go to is probably going out with Aoshi!" Kaoru said with amusement in her tone.

Misao's voice suddenly changed serious as her eyes narrow to Kaoru.

"Don't you dare think that at all Kaoru…you've never been to those meetings…you have no clue what it's like…" Misao said sadly with depressed eyes.

"I'm sorry Misao…I won't say anything about that anymore…anyways…why do you like Aoshi?" Kaoru asked Misao who was just done wiping her face.

"I don't know…but he's so mysterious…and so sexy!" Misao said dreamily while heading out and drooling on her weasel pajamas.

"Yeah…sure…" Kaoru said while putting her book away and sitting on her bed.

"He's so smart, cool, gorgeous…every time I think of him I feel like I'm on cloud nine…" Misao daydreamed again.

With that Misao began to levitate in mid air while lying on her back. Kaoru watched with amazement. Misao continued to babble on while floating in the air. Kaoru continued to watch her best friend ramble on while floating.

"He's just so HOT! If he was my boyfriend…I'd be the luckiest girl on the planet…"

The door shot opened and Misao's mom came in, Misao immediately dropped to the floor. Kaoru stood up quickly to block Misao and manage to put on an awkward smile.

"You better go to sleep now girls—Misao! What happened to you!?" her mom watched as Misao stood up from the floor.

"Oh uh…she was hopping on the bed and fell off when you came in," Kaoru lied quickly.

"Okay…well good night girls…tomorrow's the last day of school…you'll be juniors at your high school after tomorrow. You guys grow so fast!" Misao's mother sniffed out.

Kaoru and Misao both smiled at each other while Misao's mom headed out the door.

"Good night girls…"

"Good night!" Misao and Kaoru said while waving good-bye.

The door finally closed and Misao let's out a sigh of relief. Kaoru collapsed on her bed from fear.

"You nearly exposed your power Misao!" Kaoru cried out before assembling herself to sleep on her bed.

"I know! Thanks for covering me Kaoru…" Misao said as she got into her bed.

"No problem…that's what friends are for right?" Kaoru said before turning off the light and leaned over to turn it off.

"Yup!" Misao cried out in the darkness.

_'I wish I could be like you Misao…'_ Kaoru thought to herself before she fell asleep.

* * *

Kaoru and Misao walked to school the next morning. Kaoru looked like a walking dead raccoon and Misao bounced down the street happily. They approached three tall figures as they headed to school.

"AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao ran and skipped to a very thin tall man wearing all black with black hair and blues eyes. She immediately wrapped her arms all over his right arm while looking straight into his eyes.

"Good morning Misao…" Aoshi looked back almost lovingly through his cold blue eyes. Misao noticed the change and blushed deep red.

"Weasel and the ice block are in LOVE how cute!" a tall man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes dressed all in white said loudly making Aoshi and Misao walk away from each other while blushing dark red.

A girl dark violet eyes, long black hair, and dark red lips stood behind the brown-headed guy. "Sano! Stop being such a jerk!" she shouted to him and elbowed the guy on the back making him fall revealing her full form. She was wearing a dark purple mini-skirt and a white tank top.

"Jeez Megumi…I was just kidding…" Sano said while rubbing his back.

"Yeah right rooster head…" Megumi replied.

"Uh okay…can we go to school now?" Kaoru interrupted as though as it was a plea.

Everyone stared at her, shrugged, and walked down the road to school.

* * *

**_Hours Later_**

The bell rang and the whole school rushed out. Misao came running out first and gave a great leap in the air.

"Yes! It's summer!!! NO SCHOOL! YES!!!" she shouted happily.

Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, and Kaoru soon followed Misao under a tree outside of school where a whole bunch of students stood. Misao continues to jump happily all over the place.

"YES! Haha! I've been waiting for this moment! I'm a senior now!" Sano said happily, "Just one more year at this crappy school! Then I won't see you people anymore!"

"I'm a senior too you know," Megumi replied back.

"Oh yeah…I forgot that you and Aoshi are also seniors…" Sano murmured out loud only to receive a punch on the face and hit the tree where Misao nearly avoiding using her levitation power.

"Dude, watch where you're going Sano!" Misao shouted angrily while lowering herself down to the ground. She was just about one foot from the floor until she was pulled down violently towards the tree. Misao let out a cry of pain as her skin came into contact with the small thorns from the tree.

"And you better watch where you're using your powers!" Sano said angrily through his gritted teeth.

"She will…however, you should watch how you use your strength! Look at what you did to her!" Kaoru scorned while looking at the blood forming behind Misao's back.

"You're lucky I didn't hit you with my fireball…" Sano murmured under his breath while cursing.

"What was that!?" Misao looked threateningly at Sano.

"Nothing…anyways…I think we should go somewhere else …" Sano said quietly to the whole group.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"Because we are making a scene and Misao needs to be healed," Aoshi answered back.

Without a word everyone left and headed towards the Lotus temple. The Lotus temple is grand and was filled with beautiful gold color, this temple has been given to Aoshi as a gift from his great grandfather. Next to the Lotus temple about a block away stood an abandoned temple. The abandoned temple was believed to be haunt by ghosts. The temple was tall and old. It's been standing in the city for hundred of years and yet no one decided to do anything about it.

Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, and Aoshi carrying Misao ran all the way and stopped in front of the dark abandoned temple.

"I think it's safe enough to use your powers now Megumi…" Sano murmured to the fox. Aoshi nodded and puts Misao down as Megumi began to inspect her. Kaoru stood and looked at the old temple. Soon her legs began to move towards the front step of the long staircase, her heart began to ache with fear.

'What's going on? I can't stop! It's as if the temple is beckoning me to it!!!' she thought alarmingly to herself.

* * *

**So sorry that it's so BORING! I promise that it will get better! I'm sorry…!!!**

**For next chapter send in reviews!**


	2. The Abandoned Temple

**

* * *

Okay! Here's the second chapter! Hate to tell you people this but romance will come in WAY later, same thing goes with adventure! Some of you are asking how Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, and Misao got their powers? Well…that's also going to be revealed in the future! Anyways…READ and REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Royal Past_**

**__**

**_By: S3r3nity _**

**_Chapter 2: The Abandoned Temple_**

* * *

_Previous Chapter _

_Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, and Aoshi carrying Misao ran all the way and stopped in front of the dark abandoned temple._

_"I think it's safe enough to use your powers now Aoshi…" Megumi murmured to the stoic man. Aoshi nodded and puts Misao down as Megumi began to inspect her. Kaoru stood and looked at the old temple. Soon her legs began to move towards the front step of the long staircase, her heart began to ache with fear. _

_'What's going on? I can't stop! It's as if the temple is beckoning me to it' she thought alarmingly to herself._

* * *

Kaoru legs headed up the stairs and soon she was at the front porch. She tried to pull her legs back but no progress was made. Her body stopped in front of the wide locked doors and she looked up to notice that the temple was a tall tower reaching high in the sky.

Her shivering hands moved to the lock and it immediately snapped open.

"It opened…I thought that the city locked it up…" Kaoru said to herself as her hands removed the lock on the doors. Kaoru looked around and was about to open the door until she was interrupted.

"STAY OUT OF THERE!" Aoshi shouted as he teleported in front of her, "We can't turn our backs from you for one second before knowing that you've wander off, and how many times have I told you to stay away from this temple!?"

Kaoru immediately felt control over her body once more and collapsed on the floor in fear.

"I'm sorry Aoshi…it's just that there's something about this temple that makes me so uncomfortable…it's like I can't keep my body away from it each time I see this temple," Kaoru said silently.

Aoshi's eyes immediately soften as he held her body around him and teleported to the Lotus Temple.

"Aoshi is coming back with Kaoru, Misao so don't worry…" Sano said to the worried Misao and Megumi.

A few seconds later Aoshi appeared with Kaoru in his arms, Misao got up and ran to Kaoru.

"Are you hurt Kaoru?" Misao asked with a worried tone, "We saw you a while ago and then the next minute you disappeared! We were so worried!" After saying that Misao gave a Kaoru a suffocating hug.

"Sorry—everyone—but I'm fine now. Did Megumi heal you yet?" Kaoru asked Misao.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…"

"The small weasel was too worried about the wandering raccoon so she refused to be healed until she knows that you're safe." Megumi said, "Now can I heal you?"

"OKAY!" Misao said happily as she approached Megumi.

Megumi puts her right hand above Misao's back and a bright glow emerged from her hands. The bloody back that Misao had earlier disappeared. Misao let's out a sigh of relief and glare at Sano.

"Jeez I'm sorry okay?" Sano glared back at the small girl.

"Okay!" Misao said cheerfully and chattered about what to do during summer.

Kaoru glanced around the room and noticed that there were no furniture's whatsoever. There was only a huge fire sitting in the middle of the empty room along with incense and charms, but that was all. Kaoru stared at the fire and a question sprung in her mind.

"Um—if you don't mind my asking I'm wondering what's wrong with the abandoned temple…if that okay everyone." Kaoru asked with curiosity.

The room immediately remained quiet. Everyone's face went dull and Kaoru wondered if she asked the wrong question.

"The "temple" that you're referring to is known as the Dark Tower. There's something hidden in there…" Sano began slowly but was interrupted.

"Then why don't you guys inspect it?" asked Kaoru.

"We can't…" Megumi replied.

"That's because there's a strong barrier around it. However, the barrier around isn't a negative barrier or a good barrier. But whatever barrier that is protecting the tower we can't break through it." Misao replied unhappily.

"Oh…" was all Kaoru answer.

"Hundreds of years ago a princess was to be take over the royal power of the world. One day she was assassinated and the whole world was thrown into chaos. A new dark wizard emerged and threatened to kill the queen just as the wizard did to the princess. Her royal guards fought against the wizard but failed miserably and all were killed. The queen had no choice but to sacrifice her life and seal everything in this world and send it to the future within the Dark Tower. Just when we thought chaos would never come again I guess we're wrong." Aoshi said through him impassive face.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"Just last month some kind of evil has been released. We think it might be related to the Dark Tower but it's too soon to tell. Because of that we've been having these meetings and left you out. We're sorry, Kaoru." Misao said unhappily.

"But now I know your secret! So that means that I can stay with you guys and your meetings right?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"No…" Megumi replied.

"Why?" whined Kaoru.

"You don't have the right to belong here! Non-magical beings shouldn't be with us!" Megumi snapped back. Sano immediately came up and puts his hand over Megumi's mouth while she struggled against him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaoru asked Misao who was holding Megumi back.

"It…" Misao began but was interrupted by a really harsh voice.

"It means that normal people like you don't have the right to be with us. You have the right to know us but you don't have the right to get into the business. Don't be stupid enough to think that. You don't belong here." Aoshi replied harshly.

Kaoru's left eye twitched from pain. Tears stained her eyes and she ran off crying.

"How could you say that Aoshi?" Misao asked with anger. As if on cue Sano let go of Megumi.

"She wouldn't give up if we keep on letting her in with this stuff. From the beginning we only allowed her to be friends with us, later she discovered our powers and yet we accepted it, now she's asking to be IN the meetings we have, I will not allow it." Megumi replied with a cold voice.

"Judging by missy's spirit I doubt it that she'll give up. She'll be back don't worry, we should do our meeting right now…" Sano replied trying to ease the tension that was filling the room.

* * *

Kaoru ran just out the Lotus Temple and her tears subsided. .

_'Why am I crying? I knew I didn't fit in…'_ Kaoru thought to herself, _'Never from the beginnning...I've been so selfish...'_

"Well...guess I guess I'll have to apologize..." Kaoru said ruefully and ran back to the temple.

She approached the temple and went up the steps. Kaoru then heard chattering noises, curiously she tip toed to the door silently and leaned over to the door. _'I can't hear anything…'_ she thought to herself and leaned her head more furthur in.

"If you're going to listen missy then you just might as well give up!" Sano shouted from inside, making Kaoru jump in fear. The door opened and Megumi stood in front.

"Come in, Kaoru…we need to talk to you…" Megumi snapped.

"I know, I know...it's what I did earlier..." Kaoru replied, "I'm sorry guys...curiosity really kills the cat..."

"Shouldn't it be raccoon?" Sano remarked from inside. Megumi shot Sano a dirty look and shook her head. "Just come in...we were in the middle of the meeting..."

_'What's up with the change in personalities all the sudden?'_ Kaoru wondered as she head into the temples room.

"Kaoru…I'm sorry…**We're** sorry about the way we treated you earlier…" Megumi said with guilt clinging on her, "It's just that we don't want you to get hurt so we had to make you get away from us as much as possible."

"I understand…" Kaoru replied, "Sorry for running off…that was really inappropriate of me. I received so much from you guys…I'm just asking for more…I'm so spoiled! You guys should've told me that!"

Everyone in the room laughed including Kaoru.

"Glad we got that settled. Now we all feel better… we need to do our continue meeting right now. Kaoru would you leave now?" Aoshi asked with gentleness and faced to Kaoru only to find out she wasn't there.

"She's at the door…Aoshi…" Misao whispered in his ear.

"I'll gladly leave! Bye guys!" Kaoru said as she exit the door.

"Kaoru , come back in here!" Aoshi commanded. A while later Kaoru's head popped back in and Aoshi teleported in front of her.

"Don't think about going near the tower." He warned while looking into her eyes. Kaoru nodded and headed out. Aoshi closed the door.

30 minutes has passed since that last warning was passed to Kaoru. Everyone left in the room waited patiently, finally Misao's head shot up.

"We got something Aoshi!" Misao shouted while looking in the fire.

"What is it?" he replied.

* * *

Kaoru walked down the long staircase to the road humming only to be disturbed by voices. She saw a group of men walking up the stairs, one big man with a beard was talking to a bunch of other ugly men.

"Hey Gohei…what are we doing here?" ask a thin, toothless man.

"To eliminate a few people…" the huge man replied.

_'Oh NO! They're after Misao, Sano, Megumi, and Aoshi! I can't let that happen!'_ Kaoru thought immediately. She saw a rock on the floor, picked it jump, and threw in at the thin, toothless man on the head knocking him off the staircase. The whole group of men containing about 5 other people looked up to see Kaoru.

_'Ohhhhh shit…'_ Kaoru thought to herself as she saw the other men approaching her. Without any second thoughts Kaoru jumped down the stairs and landed on two other men knocking them unconscious. She continued running down the street.

_'Why can't I have powers!? I'd be able to knock those guys out any minute!'_ she thought angrily as she ran.

Kaoru heard footsteps directly behind and her lungs burned as if it was about to burst. She headed down the street and saw the Dark Tower.

"Forgive me Aoshi…everyone…but I have to break this promise," Kaoru gasped out and ran up the steps. She finally reached to the top breathless and hesitated before opening the door.

"Get that bitch!" the huge man named Gohei pointed.

Kaoru saw the two men head towards her and she immediately went inside the house. The two men stopped dead in their tracks.

"Gohei…you don't expect us to enter that place, right?" they both asked while shivering from fear.

"Of course you have to!" he shouted angrily, "GO NOW!!!"

With hesitation both the men went in and Gohei left.

"They're goners…I'm going back to the headquarters," he said to himself while cackling.

Kaoru looked up to see that the tower was high, it only had one long staircase that reached to one room and that room is at the top.

"Not much time…I'll have to do it…" Kaoru said and ran up the endless spiral staircase.

She reached the top and kicked the door open; dust flew from throughout the room making her cough violently. Kaoru began to look around the room, there was only one window, in the corner sat a brown blanket covering something. Kaoru slowly made way to the blanket and lifted it away. Her eyes shot open as she let out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

**Sorry! I have to stop now! Send in reviews if you want me to post up the next chapter! **

* * *

**Review Reponses: **

**Kenshin's-angel**- Yeah I agree powers and magic are cool! By the way, I love your fan fics!

**SailorInu1**- Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you enjoy this story! I'll try my best to make this a great story for you to enjoy!

**d2k3001**- the pace is going pretty slow right now…I'm sorry about that! But it will get interesting! And about how Kaoru's friends got their powers is a secret! It's going to be revealed later…Thanks for reviewing!

**are-en1**- Sorry about not doing so much for this chapter! I will try my best to add a really good adventure! Romance is coming later…but don't worry! It's going to happen! I don't know about suspense though…I'm not really good at writing this kind of stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

**The evil witch**- Thank you for always reviewing my stories! You are the BEST!

**LittoGrrlStephie**- Thanks for reviewing! Yes everyone has a power except for Kaoru but it'll change…yet again…way later…I'm making suspense. Hehe! 

**kauro182003**- Glad you like my story! I hope that you'll like this one too!

**darkgirl2**- I'm really glad that you like this fic so far! Yes…it is a BK/K fic! I just love those two as a couple! Well thanks for reviewing! And thanks for putting this fic as one of your favorites!

**Miko no Kokoro**- Thank you for enjoying the first chapter!!! I hope you like this one just as well! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Send reviews if you want to know what happened next!**


	3. The Book

**Thank you everyone! Here's the next chapter…sorry everyone but I'll have to stop updating this story for quite sometime because I've been neglecting my other fic "Us After This" and homework is killing me! High School is terrible…argh!!! **

**Oh wellz…Take the time to read it if you haven't already! Now on with the story! **

**Enjoy because it won't be updated for quite some time! **

* * *

_**Royal Past **_

_**By: S3r3nity**_

_**Chapter 3: The Book **_

* * *

_Previous Chapter _

_"Not much time…I'll have to do it…" Kaoru said and ran up the endless stairs. _

_She reached the top and kicked the door open; dust flew from throughout the room making her cough violently. Kaoru began to look around the room, there was only one window, in the corner sat a brown blanket covering something. Kaoru slowly made way to the blanket and lifted it away. Her eyes shot open as she let out a blood-curling scream._

* * *

Kaoru screamed with all the voice she had left as she stared at the dead body sitting in front of her. The body was ancient, it was covered in dust, had white hair, and pieces of skin were attached to it. The skeleton was wearing an old fashion dress preferably like the French dresses and a necklace that was held by one of its hands. Kaoru continued to scream and took a step backward where the floor immediately collapsed. She fell through each floor screaming with dust and cobwebs covering her. Kaoru felt as if the fall was endless as her body collided with each floor she fell through. She finally reached the bottom floor and slammed violently onto the dusty floor.

* * *

"What do you see Misao?" Aoshi asked with concern as he saw Misao's eyes widen. He shook Misao a few times until she finally replied.

"Kaoru," she whimpered. Suddenly the calm tension in the air snapped. .

"What!?" Sano cried aloud and ran to Misao's side.

The fire finally revealed a small bloody body of a female who has dark black hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing white tank top, has blue eyes, and blue jeans. And the middle part of the body, a sword stabbed through it.

"KAORU!" everyone shouted with concern except for Misao who was filled with fear.

* * *

Kaoru recovered from unconsciousness and began to stir.

"Aww man…what just happened?" she said to herself, "OUCH!"

Kaoru reached over to her left arm, the elbow has twisted out of place. Her breath began to panic as she realized where she is.

_'I just fell down through a flight of rooms and I survived. But where am I?'_ Kaoru thought to herself as she looked around the room.

Kaoru stood up and stumbled back to the floor.

"Great…I got a broken ankle, how lucky I just barely landed in the corner of the room…" Kaoru murmured sarcastically as she attempted to get up again and succeeded to do so.

She looked around to get familiar with her surroundings. The only light provided to see is the one she created from her fall, the floors were covered with dust, so was the room, and the room seemed to be useless since there were nothing in it. Kaoru was just about to sit down until she saw something in gold flashed in front of her eyes from the center of the room.

* * *

Aoshi teleported immediately down the long stairs in front of the Lotus Temple searching for Kaoru.

"Found her yet?" Aoshi yelled up the stairs to Misao who was levitating cautiously in the air.

"NO!" Misao cried back down as she heave a loud sigh, "Oh wait…I see someone!" Misao jumped from the air and landed on the limping figure.

"Ouch! Watch it bitch or I'll…" the man snarled but immediately shut up when he saw Megumi, Aoshi, and Sano approaching. He immediately turned away and attempted to run until Aoshi teleported in front of him.

"Get away from me you freak!" the man screamed.

"Tell us where the girl is?" Sano asked with a deadly tone.

"What are you talking about?" the frightened man asked.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, the girl you encountered earlier…" Sano replied with a deadly tone as he began to form a fireball with his hand.

The man eyes opened wide as terror struck him hard.

"I saw her run over there!" he pointed up the street.

The whole group turned their heads around and turned back to the man, only to notice that he was no longer there and was running down the street.

"I knew demons like him couldn't be trusted…" Sano replied with a sigh as he hurled a fireball directly at the man, showering him in flames, and a while later it turned into a pile of ash.

The whole group headed sadly towards the ash to see a small gem engraved into it. Megumi crouched down and took the gem into her hand.

"It's too bad he couldn't…" Megumi was interrupted by a gasp. She dropped the gem to the floor and looked directly at Misao, a premonition just hit her.

"What did you see Megumi?" Misao asked.

"I saw Kaoru…"

"Where is she?" Sano asked.

"The tower…" Megumi whispered out, "I saw her being chased by men and she ran away to the Dark Tower…"

"Damnit! I thought I told her to stay away from there!" Aoshi shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

"She was being chased by evil looking men, how could she not run away? She doesn't have powers like us! Going to somewhere scary is exactly what I'd do first to get away from freaky looking men!" Megumi defended..

"She's right Aoshi…and besides it's our fault to not let her stay around…maybe we could've protected her then…" Misao replied sadly.

"Okay…let's just put the past with the past and save Kaoru! Kaoru's life is in danger right now! So let's go!" Sano shouted to the whole group.

Aoshi stood up and nodded then teleported away. Misao gave Sano a smile and levitated quickly into the air and fade away. Sano was about to run until Megumi interrupted him.

"How did you know that man saw Kaoru?" she asked.

"Heh…I didn't know at all…I was just trying to get something out of him since I sensed that he was a demon and it worked…" Sano replied stupidly with a smile.

Megumi sweat dropped, "Oh jeez…" and ran up the hill to the Dark Tower.

"What?" Sano shouted and chased after her, "It worked though!"

* * *

Kaoru saw something gold flashed in the middle of the dark room, she picked up a fallen lumber on the floor and threw it towards the side of the golden item. A small crash was heard and a large stand fell down revealing a torch. Kaoru reached down into her pocket and pulled out a match.

"Thank you for free matches at Aoshi's temple!" she said gratefully as she lighted the torch and picked it up to see to what was in front of her.

"Oh my gosh…" Kaoru whispered out as she saw what was standing in front of her. She picked up the fallen stand from the floor and put the torch on top of it. She finally limped her way to something that looked like a music stand for music sheets, but instead of music sheets, on top of it was an old book. 'This book is ancient, the colors were probably red with gold outlines but time has obviously caught up to it…but why is it in here of all places?'

"Let's see what's here," she murmured quietly as she brushed off heavy layers of dust off the book. She began to read the cover, "Battousai…" she said quietly and put some thoughts to herself. 'That name is VERY familiar…too familiar…where have I heard that name before?'

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and flipped the book open. "Battousai was a blood thirsty killer…however, he was the bodyguard for the Princess of the chaotic world so he was considered as an ally of the queen…" Kaoru read out loud, "Okay, so what else is in here?"

Kaoru flipped through more pages until she flipped to a page outlined with gold colors. She slowly began to chant out the words slowly without thinking, "To replace what was taken from this world and to banish darkness from now on, oh, come out now to put this world back to where it belongs. Come out now I call to thee, I call upon the heavens to set you free."

The candle immediately blew out and left Kaoru in the darkness, she began to breathe heavily as she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Kaoru closes the book and slowly turned around to the darkness and saw glowing amber eyes staring at her.

"AHHHH!!!"

* * *

"Are you sure we should go up the stairs? I mean we're only after a puny girl." the thin man whined while putting one foot on top of the Dark Towers staircase.

"Our boss said so, therefore, we are going to!" a second chubby man replied harshly.

"Aww…but…" the thin man was interrupted by a loud scream.

"AHHHH!"

"Where'd that come from?" he asked while cowering behind the fat man.

"Behind here…" he pointed with his meaty fingers towards the side of the staircase.

He was pointing an ancient dusty old grandfather clock, then both men smirked.

The thin man stopped shivering and grabbed his dagger out, "That little wench is going to get it now…" he said with a deadly tone.

* * *

**IMPORTANT note: If you want me to e-mail to you when my story updates then tell me…I'll gratefully do it! =]**

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Ginny-cry-** Hello to you too! Thanks for your review!

**-** Here's the new update! Thank you for the review!

**The evil witch-** Aw! Thanks for thinking that my stories rock! Thank YOU for always reading my stories! I'm very happy for that!

**kenshin's-angel**- O.O oh my…you are VERY smart! hands you a cookie It's still a secret though…THANKS for your review! Not cool that you updated so fast though!!! Argh!!!

**niki **– Thanks for your review! Sorry but that stuff you asked will still be kept a secret…tehehe…all I can tell you is that Kaoru was born normal, unlike all her friends. Of course something will change that later…but it's a SECRET!

**PraiseDivineMercy-** Thanks for your review and I'm so happy someone caught my choppy crappy paragraph last chapter…my brain kind of froze in the middle of writing it. My bad…I'll rewrite it later….

**IloveMalik-** THANKS FOR PUTTING THIS STORY AS YOUR FAVORITE! You review wasn't an endless chatter, in fact it was very useful! Yeah…there is adventure in the future…I hope…depends if I can write it…this is my first time writing an action fic…it's so hard! Romance is coming…after a certain someone is revealed. Fantasy…I don't know yet…LOL…thanks for your review again!

**Mori'quessir**- Glad you think my fic wasn't boring! YAY! Thanks for putting this story as one of your favs! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Victoria-** Okay I updated! Enjoy this fic and thanks for reviewing!

**Penguin27**- Thanks for your review! Glad you like the story so far!

**Dusty Pens**- Sorry about the cliffhangers but I HAVE to stop at some point so yeah…

**Tigerrelly-** Ah…that last question you asked would be revealed in the future so be patient. I'll keep you posted don't worry!

* * *

**That's it! Thank you all! I love all of you! Thank you!**

**Once again everyone should thank _kenshin's-angel_ for making me update so early! Oh yeah…your fic still rocks! People should read her story: I'm Dreaming! Because it's good!**

**Review if you want to read what happens next!**


	4. Released

**OH MY! It's SPRING BREAK! I can update now! Man…that was a lot of reviews to handle with! Hah! I'm very happy! Thank you all who reviewed! On with the story!!!**

* * *

**_Royal Past_ **

_**By: S3r3nity**_

_**Chapter 4: Released**_

* * *

_Previous Chapter _

_"AHHHH!"_

_"Where'd that come from?" he asked while shivering._

_"Behind here…" the chubby man pointed with his meaty fingers towards the side of the staircase._

_He was pointing an ancient dusty old grandfather clock that has stopped walking a long time ago. _

_The thin man stopped shivering and grabbed his dagger out, "That little wench is going to get it now…" he said with a deadly tone. _

* * *

Megumi and Sano finally reached where Misao and Aoshi was waiting at the front steps of the Dark Tower.

"Megumi…" Misao said with a frightful tone, "Are you 100% sure that Kaoru went inside the Dark Tower?"

"Come to think of it…no…" Megumi haughtily replied, "Or maybe I'm right...or..."

Sano began to grow impatient, "Megumi…we ran up the hill because of what you said…and now you're not sure about this?"

"I feel Kaoru in there…trust me…" Megumi said angrily and headed towards the door to grab to doorknob.

"No…Megumi—wait!" Misao cried out loud but it was too late, Megumi touched the doorknob and flew backwards but was caught in Sano's arm.

"What the heck happened?" Megumi asked angrily while looking back at the tower.

"There's a magical barrier surrounding the Dark Tower…it senses everyone who has powers…" Aoshi stated, "There's no way we can get in."

"Then what do we do Aoshi?" Misao asked while looking at the cursed tower, "What can we do?"

"I don't know…but first of all we have to make sure Kaoru is inside the tower or else our efforts of getting in there will be useless!" Aoshi replied.

"I know she is!" Megumi shouted to Aoshi who was filled with anger, "Why won't you believe me?"

"There's no proof…we'll have to wait…" was Aoshi's reply.

"What if she is in there? She'll die then!" Misao cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sorry Misao but that's all we can do…" Aoshi said gently to her and wrapped his arms around her. Misao only looked at Aoshi with pain in her emerald eyes.

Finally a scream echoed from inside the Dark Tower and everyone knew who it was.

"Kaoru!" Megumi screamed and ran towards the door until Sano blocked her.

"You'll get hurt!" he cried as he continuously blocked the fox, while she attempted to get away from Sano.

"But she'll get hurt even more!" Megumi cried as Sano held his arms around her to stop her from moving.

"Well not as much as you will! Look!" Sano yelled and grabbed Megumi's bracelet and threw it at the door. The bracelet hit the door and was immediately shot back to Sano, who was quick enough to dodge from it. Megumi's eyes shot wide as she looked down in defeat, "Then what do we do?"

"I don't know, Megumi, I don't know…" Sano replied quietly while staring at the tower.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Kaoru screamed as the red eyes finally came visible to her eyes. She realized that the candles lit up again and stopped screaming. Kaoru looked into the eyes and noticed that they weren't blinking or moving. She began to walk towards the glowing amber eyes.

"It's a painting…" she whispered and gently touched the outline of the body that was carved onto the wall. The painting was old and the colors had faded off except for the dark crimson eyes. The image was a man with straight hair tied up in a ponytail, fiery red amber eyes, had a sword held by the right hand, and was dressed in a Samurai outfit.

"He looks like he about to fight someone…" Kaoru murmured as her hands outlined his face and the sword gently as if it was real. She stared into the cold dark amber eyes._ 'I can't help but feel as if this man i__s going to come alive any minute.'_ Kaoru continued to inspect the image until a bright light shot in the room blinding her.

"Found you!" a man growled taking advantage of Kaoru's weak stage at the moment, he immediately stabbed her on the back, and took the dagger back out.

Kaoru screamed as she was turned around and pinned against the wall by a short fat man. Her vision finally came clear again.

"You put us through a lot of trouble little wench…" the tall thin man said dangerously as he use the bloody dagger and wiped it on Kaoru's white tank top. Kaoru only smirked and kicked the short man onto the floor directly knocking him out. She immediately took the advantage to run towards the door but was pulled back.

"Don't think you can escape brat!" the tall man yelled as he pulled Kaoru's long hair and yank her back to the wall. He dropped his dagger and replaced it with a sword. He began to grin in triumphant as he held the sword in front of Kaoru's neck.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," the tall man said as he thrust his sword into Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru screamed in agony as she felt the sword went halfway in her body.

The thin man continued to speak, "Our boss…said to kill you quickly…" he said gently and began to twist his sword around, tears began to form in Kaoru's eyes as she felt the inside of her being torn apart.

"But…I'm going to make it slow and painful…" he sneered, "This is what you get for messing with us!" With that said he pushed the sword completely through her body. Kaoru's eyes shot opened and she felt the sword come out through her back and into the wall where the mysterious image was painted.

The man cackled loudly as soon as he saw blood spread onto the wall behind her. Kaoru felt the blood soaking her shirt and seeping onto the cracks where mysterious image was carved. She managed to squeak out, "Help…"

Before sinking into the darkness she saw a dark shadow emerge from behind the cackling man.

* * *

Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, and Sano's eyes immediately snapped opened at once.

"Did you feel that?" Misao asked Aoshi as she felt the aura around the tower vanished. Aoshi looked back at her and silently nodded.

"The barrier around the tower…" Megumi said, "Just mysteriously disappeared…" she reached her hand out felt no power attacking her from where she was earlier.

Everyone stood next to Megumi and wondered what to do next.

"AUUUUUUUUGGGGggggggg" a voice screamed out and eventually faded within' the tower.

"KAORU! Everyone take action now!" Sano cried out to everyone and they immediately went into the house.

Everyone one by one went into the tower first Sano, Megumi, Misao, and last was Aoshi. The room was filled with a disturbed wave and sent shivers down everyone's back.

"Can you sense her?" Sano asked Megumi.

Megumi closed her eyes and felt the mysterious aura floating around her trying to sense Kaoru, "I can't sense her…" she replied sadly.

"Fine—everyone…we'll form a search scene. Misao…levitate around the stairs to see if Kaoru is anywhere. Sano go outside and see if there's any suspicious people that are standing around. Megumi stay right here and try to sense Kaoru once again. I'll look around down here. Move everyone!" Aoshi commanded and clapped his hands to get everyone moving.

Sano ran outside, Megumi closed her eyes to sense Kaoru once more, Aoshi ran up the staircase, Misao levitated high up in the air and searched around the staircase. Misao searched around until she saw a fallen grandfather clock and signal to Aoshi where it was. Aoshi tapped Megumi on the shoulders and both ran to the fallen grandfather clock and saw a hole that lead under the staircase. Aoshi looked up to Misao. She float down then they all peered into the dark room and gasped.

"Kaoru!" Misao shrieked and ran towards the bloody body pin against the wall.

Megumi took a look around and ran to Misao. "Where is she?" she asked. Misao pointed to the sword. Megumi saw the blood all over Kaoru, she can only gasp in horror. Right then Sano came rushing in.

"Missy!" he shouted as he pushed Megumi and Misao out of the way and took hold of the sword. Sano, with all his strength finally managed to yank the sword out of Kaoru's body. Kaoru's body came down until Aoshi teleported and caught her. Megumi walked over to Aoshi and put her hands over Kaoru's wound.

"The wound is really deep, she was tortured for quite a while…I might not be able to save her…" Megumi said while tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't think that! Focus directly to her wound and nothing else! Don't pay attention to how she looks!" Sano cried out to Megumi. Megumi looked at Sano and gave him a nod. She closed her eyes and held out her hands close to Kaoru's bloody bldy..

Everyone watched with anticipation and began to lose hope when Kaoru's body didn't show any sign of healing. Aoshi, who was still holding Kaoru in his arms, began to shake uncontrollably.

"Megumi…I beg you…save Kaoru... he whispered and held the cold body closer to him.

Suddenly a glow emerged throughout Kaoru's body and Megumi's hands glowed brightly. Everyone watched the blood on her body fade go away and her huge wound shrivel up back to her usual light skin. Megumi smiled happily and fainted.Sano reaction immediately and caught her. Everyone began to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Aoshi...It's okay now...Kaoru's fine now..." Misao whispered to Aoshi who was still holding Kaoru's body closely to him.

Aoshi looked at Misao and nodded, soon Kaoru began to stir in Aoshi's arm. Her blue eyes slowly opened and immediately clashed with Aoshi's deep dark blue eyes.

"Aoshi…" she whispered weakly, "I'm sorry…"

Aoshi held Kaoru's closer to his body and sobbed silently, surprising her.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry!" Aoshi whispered and hugged Kaoru, shocking everyone. "I was stupid to leave you vulnerable to danger…I shouldn't have left you defenseless…" Kaoru slowly moved out of his arms and moved her hands to hold Aoshi's face.

"That's okay, I'm fine now...it won't happen again," she said gently while looking into his eyes. Aoshi nodded and stood up to inspect the dark room he neglected to see earlier. His eyes caught attention of the book Kaoru saw earlier. Kaoru felt shock through her spine as she saw two piles of ash on the floor.

_'Battousai was a bloodthirsty killer…could whoever just saved me be him?'_ she thought. Kaoru looked around and looked back to the piles of ash.

"Oh yeah…about those piles of dust…" Sano interrupted, "I did that while everyone was paying attention to you. I found a fat guy unconscious and the skinny one was beaten up pretty bad…did you do that Kaoru? I mean—since you were the only one in here…"

Kaoru was about to reply until Sano stopped her, "Well…it doesn't matter…I killed those demons already…" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at Sano's ridiculous smile.

"Glad you're okay Kaoru!" Misao shouted and hugged Kaoru.

"Where's Megumi?" Kaoru asked her best friend.

"She fainted…she must've used all the energy in her to save you…" Misao replied as she went over to Aoshi.

"Oh…well…I'll thank her later then…" Kaoru said cheerfully.

"What are you looking at Aoshi?" Misao asked the silent man who was flipping through the pages of the book.

"This book contains a lot of information I think we should take it back to the temple and do more research on it." He declared.

"Okay! Sano! Pick up Megumi! We're going to the Lotus Temple! Want to come along Kaoru? We won't yell at you…" Misao asked happily, "Please?"

Kaoru smiled, "No thanks…I think I'll go back to your mom's house right now…see you!"

Aoshi heard the conversation and coughed. "I'll take Kaoru home first then meet up with you guys later." She beckoned Sano to go out with her.

"See you later guys!" Misao shoute. She waved to Aoshi and Kaoru as she exit through the hole. Aoshi and Kaoru waved good-bye to Misao soon far away they heard Misao shriek, "Sano! Don't treat Megumi like a broom just because she's knocked-out! NO! Don't dump her on the floor!"

Aoshi and Kaoru smiled at each other. "Shall we leave now?" he asked.

"Yes please…this place is giving me the goose bumps!" Kaoru shouted to Aoshi who was picking up the mysterious book. He accidiently dropped it on the floor revealing a blank page in the book. _'That's the page with the gold writings on it! But where are the words?'_ Kaoru thought to herself as she paled.

Aoshi picked up the book and closed it. "Kaoru…you're pale are you okay?" Kaoru snapped out her thoughts and smiled.

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy from the events that just happened earlier…" she lied.

"Oh…well maybe some fresh air will clear that up..." Aoshi replied.

"You call teleporting to your house within 5 seconds means getting some fresh air? That's impossible unless you mean that you want to walk…" Kaoru said drifting off while looking at Aoshi's grin grow wider.

"You mean it?" Kaoru asked happily. Aoshi only nodded. Kaoru gave out a loud screamed and hugged him."Why?" she asked.

"It's nice to just act normal sometimes…especially when you have company…" Aoshi said warmly.

"What about Misao and Sano waiting at the temple?" she asked.

"They can wait…" Aoshi replied, "All that matters is you…everyone wants you to feel safe first." Kaoru giggled and Aoshi headed out the hole under the staircase. "Are you coming or do want to stay here?"

Kaoru face paled as fear crept up on her and she began to chase after Aoshi. Aoshi ran away snickering. Kaoru was about to exit the hole until a sick feeling in her stomach was beckoning her to turn around. Kaoru stood still until an arm wrapped around her shoulder making her jump. It was Aoshi.

"Let's go," he said warmly, his right hand reached over, it entwined itself to Kaoru's left hand, and he gently pulled her out. Kaoru walked slowly until a strange feeling told her that something isn't right and with all the courage she could muster up, she finally turned around. Suddenly her heart became heavy.

The man with amber eyes on the wall was gone.

* * *

**Gak!!! This isn't an Aoshi and Kaoru pairing!!! Sorry…but I want ****to add more emotions for Aoshi! Sorry! Review now or I won't update!!!**

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Kaname-chan-** Thank you for reviewing. I'm really happy that you liked that last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too.

**Dragon Master271**- Thank you for reviewing. No, this fic isn't my first fic. My other ones are "Us After This" and "Silent Heart". If you want to read it just click my pen name and look at the authored stories and you'll see the ones I've written. I hope you'll enjoy them all.

**kaoru kamiya-** Thank you for enjoying my story. Is Kaoru going to get powers? That's for me to know and to you find out in the future.

**The evil witch**- I'm really, super, really happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you'll update your story soon. I can't wait!!!

**Ginny-cry-** Um…thank you for reviewing!!! I hope those faces were happy ones.

**penguin27**- I'm glad you like this story. Thank you for reviewing!!!

**Victoria**- don't get mad or lose your sanity! I hope I didn't take too long to update. Thank you for reviewing my story!

**-** The pleasure is mine. Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!

**Mori'quessir**- Tell me if want me to continue to send you e-mails about my updates. Don't forget to review! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!

**KaoMisao1728**- I would make my chapters longer but then it eventually gets way too long for me to post it up so I'll just keep it pretty short, I'm sorry. Tell me if you still want me to e-mail you my update on this story. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Me**- I'm glad you like this story!!! Don't worry I'll try to do a good job! Thank you for reviewing!!!

**Kirara1**- Yes indeed, I'm really evil! But don't worry, it's not like I'm never going to update. It's just going to take more time. I hope you do like reading my story though. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Alex**- I'm glad you like this fic. Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

**darkgirl2**- I, too, also hate those girlish screams. It's so frustrating! Battousai so far is just a painting so I can't hurt him YET. But then…if you want me to make Kaoru throw something at him in the future-yet-to-come chapters, then I'll be glad to do it just for you. Thank you for the idea, and thanks for reviewing!

**Haha**- I updated…now it's time for you to tell me if you liked it or not. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter!

**kenshin's-angel**- I'm really glad that you updated because you liked this fic! That makes me feel happy a lot! Thanks for "advertising" "Silent Heart" in your profile!!! Oh yeah, I LIKE YOUR FIC A LOT! SO UPDATE SOON! UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE!!! Whoops…must remain calm…thank you for reviewing!

**kaoru182003**- I'm really glad that you like this fic! It makes me VERY happy! Thank you for reviewing!!!

**Fate's Company-** Yes…this is kind of like Fushigi Yugi…except…it's not! Okay…that didn't make sense…I'm retarded…but it's really different from Fushigi Yugi! You'll see…I at least I hope to make it different from that. Well…whatever…I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**kik-ting**- Wow… I never knew that this fic is creepy…but yeah…if I was also in Kaoru's situation I'd be screaming my butt off too but I don't want to make her really girlish. So yeah…Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN-** Yes…I have to agree that this fic is different it came to me…I don't know how…but I really liked the idea. I'm really glad that you like this story! Thank you for reviewing!

**NARGIEGIRL21**- I'm glad you liked the story! Please review!!! Thank you!!! 

* * *

**As for the rest you who also read THANK YOU! I just hope that you'll leave a review! Thank you!**


	5. Research

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! Don't forget to review!!!**

* * *

**_Royal Past _**

**__**

**_By: S3r3nity _**

**_Chapter 5: Research_**

* * *

_Previous Chapter _

_Kaoru face paled as fear crept up on her and chased after Aoshi. Aoshi ran away first and Kaoru was about to exit the hole until a sick feeling in her stomach was beckoning her to turn around. Kaoru stood still until an arm wrapped around her shoulder making her jump. It was Aoshi. _

_"Let's go," he said warmly, his right hand reached over, grabbed Kaoru's left hand, and he gently pulls her out slowly. Kaoru walked slowly until a strange feeling told her that something isn't right and with all the courage she could muster up, she finally turned around. Suddenly her heart became heavy._

_The man with red hair and amber eyes painted on the wall wasn't there anymore._

_

* * *

_

Two weeks has already passed since Kaoru had the incident at the Dark Tower. She has been avoiding going to the Lotus Temple and hanging out with her friends, her friends are now worried.

"I don't get it…Kaoru use to love going to the Lotus Temple with us and always attempted to spy during our meetings. Now she's avoiding it all the way. Is she sick Megumi?" Misao asked concerned to the fox-like girl.

"She's probably coming down with something, maybe we should ask her…" Megumi replied until she was interrupted.

"—Don't ask her something if she doesn't want to tell us." Aoshi snapped, shocking everyone.

"But we're worried…" Misao replied.

"It doesn't matter…if Kaoru wants to tell us something then she would but if not leave her alone until she wants to." Aoshi said defensively.

"Oh…okay…" Misao said quietly. 'Why is Aoshi being so defensive for Kaoru? Ever since we discovered Kaoru nearly dead he never left her side. Could it be that he's falling for her?' Misao wondered as tears form in her eyes.

"ANYWAYS!" Sano interrupted, "Let's have a meeting at Misao's house! If she doesn't want to come to us, then we'll come to her!"

"I'll go ahead and see her first okay guys?" Misao said while trying to hide her sadness as she levitated slowly into the air.

Everyone waved good-bye to Misao as she slowly faded out of their sight.

"Okay…you two group together and hold hands so I can teleport you guys to Kaoru's house…" Aoshi drifted off to Sano and Megumi.

"Me touch him? NO WAY! I'll catch his stupid ness!" Megumi shouted angrily while pointing at Sano.

"Can't say that I don't feel the same about you…" Sano muttered under his breath. Megumi shot him a look and immediately punched him into the air.

Aoshi stared at the bickering couple, sighed, and thought to himself,_ '…this is going to take a while…'_

* * *

Kaoru laid on her bed and let's out a long sigh. She couldn't get over the past event that happened exactly two weeks ago. She silently sat in her room and began to worry.

_'Why couldn't I get over with the last event? I didn't die; those men didn't scare the crap out of me. So why did it affect me so much!? I just don't get it!!!'_

Kaoru started to struggle with herself in bed as a bad headache emerged into her head and caused an idea to spring into her mind.

_'Maybe it was that freaky painting on the wall…yes, that's it! I'll just go back to the stupid tower and prove to myself that there was nothing there! But what if that same thing happens to me again? Ahhh…I'll cause SO much trouble for everyone!'_

"WHY ME!?" Kaoru shouted towards the ceiling in frustration.

"Why what?" Misao said suddenly appearing over Kaoru's head. Kaoru was shocked by Misao's sudden appearance, she jumped up and her head collided with Misaos, making both fall on the floor.

"Kaoru! Dude…what was that for?" Misao cried as she got up from the floor.

"Sorry…I got scared and—wait a minute…why are you here?" Kaoru asked with curiosity spreading throughout her mind.

"Well…all of us…meaning Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, and I have been worried about you ever since you stopped going with us to the temple. So are you feeling okay?" Misao asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine…I just got some things occupying my mind at the moment. Besides…I always thought that you guys hated my company…" Kaoru said sadly, "So I thought that I'd back off a bit…"

Misao opened her mouth to say more until Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi teleported in. Megumi and Sano fell to the floor tied up together with tapes over their mouths. Kaoru and Misao stared at Aoshi for an explanation.

"Those two wouldn't stop bickering…and refused to teleport together…so I did that to them…" Aoshi said and pointed to where Megumi and Sano were sitting murmuring angrily.

Misao and Aoshi quickly hid their laughter. Misao quickly grabbed a camera from her drawer and immediately clicked it. Kaoru laughed and untied Sano and Megumi.

"Thanks missy…" Sano said as Kaoru untied him, "No thanks to you, fox, and weasel!"

Kaoru untied Megumi and Megumi glared at him, "No point into arguing with a stupid guy so whatever…"

Sano was about to argue back until Misao put tape back over his mouth, "Okay…so can we get started with the now?" she asked impatiently.

"Very well..." Aoshi said as he pulled the book from the Dark Tower out, Kaoru began to freak out.

"Wait…why are you taking out that book? What meeting? Aren't you guys supposed to be doing to somewhere else where I'm not around?" Kaoru said suspiciously.

"Well…since you never really got to be in a meeting with us, we've decided to bring it to you!" Misao said happily.

"That won't be necessary, I'll leave now…" Kaoru snapped and headed out the door until Aoshi pulled her back with her hair, "What was that for!?"

"We think that you might actually have something to do with this book so then you'll be included in this meeting from now on. Now sit down…" Aoshi said gently. Kaoru stared at him and sat down. Sano lay on Misao's bed with Misao sitting on top of his back. Megumi grabbed a nearby chair and listened.

"I did some research on the book. It's says here that the past use to be very peaceful. It didn't say who the ruler was though. The only name marked in the book was "Battousai". So it started when the princess was turning 17, she was to have her full powers received from her mother and, of course she was to be married to a prince. Of course the princess and prince were deeply in love so there was no problem there. News came around a month before the princess birthday that the prince disappeared, they couldn't tell if he was dead or not so the princess waited. During this time a man named Battousai appeared and slays everyone, the queen was frustrated and arrested him. However, they find out that Battousai was here to slay all demons that wanted to overthrow her power. The queen immediately put him as one of her allies along with four other magical guards. The princess' birthday came by and the prince was never found. She immediately assumed he was dead and ran away from the palace, no one knew that. The dark wizard appeared out of nowhere and assassinated the princess. That was when chaos started." Aoshi stopped briefly and waited if anyone wanted to ask any questions.

"That was some stupid princess…" Sano muttered under Misao. Misao growled and smacked his head.

"Did they provide any detail who the guards were or who Battousai was?" Kaoru asked with interest.

"No, there wasn't any…" Aoshi replied shortly after. Kaoru lets out a sigh, "What happens after?"

"Well…chaos roamed around the world, plunging the earth into darkness. The princess never had the chance to receive her powers. Battousai and the guards went to fight after the Dark Wizard but they failed. The queen mourned over the guards, Battousai, and her daughter death so she made the one choice that changed the future forever. She used up all her powers to create a book and sealed everything within' it, the powers of the princess and the mysterious Battousai. She used up her life to create a new world. Everything was to be reborn and this time she hopes nothing will interfere it." Aoshi said and stopped again with disappointment on his face.

"What happened to the queen?" Megumi asked silently.

"She died somewhere in the tower…" he replied.

"What's with the change in voice?" Misao said as she saw that change in Aoshi's face.

"When the queen used her life to give rebirth to the world the Dark Wizard was also to be born in it. The Dark Wizard, before going away to the future, also sealed its powers into another book: the dark book. A book we don't have." Aoshi said glumly.

"So you want to find the Dark Book before the Dark Wizard new form takes place right? Sano repeated back. Aoshi merely nodded, "I don't know why we have to do it though."

Kaoru remained quiet the whole time and carefully watched each of her friends slowly. Megumi who saw what Kaoru was doing snapped, "If you got something to say, say it now!"

Kaoru took in a deep breath and sighed, "There were four guards protecting the princess right? Well that probably means that you guys are them in their rebirth form. If that's the case then that's probably why…" Kaoru stopped as soon as she saw all over her friend's faces, "…why weird stuff started all the sudden…"

"Whoa! That means that we died fast…man…were we that weak?" Sano shouted.

"No way!" Misao protested, "This means that the Dark Wizard is also born at the century! I won't have it!"

"It's quite possible Misao…and if that's the case then…" Aoshi hesitated, "we'll have to destroy it first…"

Megumi interrupted the conversation, "We'll have to find the book fast then…if we want to live longer…"

Everyone nodded and looked at Kaoru. "What?" Kaoru asked with surprise.

"You're going to help us…" Aoshi said.

"What!?" Kaoru shouted, "No! I'm not going to risk my butt off anymore! I'm scared…scared about what happens, like what happened two weeks ago. I'm scared!" Kaoru collasped on the floor and cried.

"So that's why she didn't want to be involved with us…" Sano said loud enough for Megumi and Misao to hear.

"I'm scared Aoshi…really scared…" Kaoru replied. Aoshi slowly bent down and held Kaoru in his arms.

"Don't worry…everyone here will protect you…I WILL protect you…" Aoshi said sternly making Kaoru look up into his deep blue eyes, "You possess eyes that can pinpoint out things we've never thought of before…we need you…" Kaoru leaned her head on Aoshi's chest and sat silently. Megumi sensed an angry aura coming from Misao and quickly break the tension.

"Uh…ok! Let's start a search for the Dark Book starting today!" Megumi said cheerfully, "So where do you think we should go Aoshi?"

Aoshi began to open his mouth until Kaoru moved out of his arms and answered the question herself, "The museum…the biggest one near here…"

"The museum?" Misao asked curiously, "Why?"

"There are a lot of artifacts there…and probably by chance we might be able to find out some things about the book along with the past. Who knows we might see the Dark book there itself."

"Not a bad idea missy…" Sano said, "Let's go right now!"

"Yeah…it's best not waste time…everyone group together…we'll go there right now…" Aoshi commanded and everyone began to group together.

"Wait!!!" Kaoru shouted, "I need to get something..." She ran and grabbed her wallet in the drawer next by her bed. "Everyone else has their money right?" she asked eagerly. Everyone nodded and Aoshi began to use his powers.

* * *

The next minute they teleported behind the museum. A smell began to emerge as everyone made gagging noise.

"Ew…what's that smell?" Kaoru asked while pinching her nose. Aoshi stood still and simply said, "Look down…"

Everyone stopped and looked at their feet: they were standing in a huge trash bin.

"AH!" Misao screamed and immediately levitated out. Sano grabbed Megumi and jumped out the garbage can. Aoshi held onto Kaoru and teleported out.

"Aoshi! Why did you teleported into the friggin' trash bin?" Sano asked angrily, "We're not trash!"

"I wanted to teleport behind the museum…I didn't know that we'll end up in there." Aoshi replied instantly pointed to the trashcan.

"Okay…stop yelling at Aoshi…he didn't know that!" Misao shouted to Sano.

"We're at the museum right now and no one's hurt so it's okay. Let's just get started with our search." Kaoru said as cheerful as she could come up with and she grabbed out her Victoria Secret lotion. "Just put these on so you won't make anyone vomit…" she said as she handed everyone a bit of lotion.

Everyone sighed at headed to the front of the museum. Aoshi walked up to the cashier lady, "5 tickets for teens please."

The lady pushed some buttons and calculated the price, "That'll be thirty-two dollars and fifty cents."

Everyone pulled out their money and gave it to Aoshi. Aoshi gave it to the cashier woman, and she gave him back stickers for entrance to the museum. Everyone then put on the stickers and headed into the museum.

"Okay…we're in…now what?" Megumi asked Aoshi.

"We narrow down the place into the places that will mostly have clues about the book." Kaoru replied before Aoshi can reply.

"Let's see here…" Misao said as she opened the map, "There's History of the Past, witch craft, and Ancient Artifacts. That's about it…"

"Okay…since there are three places we'll have to find a way to split up so that all of us can inspect the place as quick as possible. Megumi and Misao go to the ancient artifacts, Sano will go alone to History of Past, Kaoru and I will go to witch craft since she might not be able to protect herself. So does everyone agree?"

Everyone wore a face of disagreement and Aoshi sighed, "Okay…what then?"

"How about…Megumi goes with Sano to witch craft, you and Misao goes to Ancient Artifacts, and I'll go to History of the Past by myself?" Kaoru suggested. Everyone began to nod their heads except for Aoshi who argue against it, "NO! You are not to be left alone! I'm going with you!"

Kaoru smiled, "Aoshi…I know you're worried about me but I swear I won't get hurt. I'll watch over myself and besides History of the Past is so big that I think it's impossible for me to bump into danger there. Today also has really less people visiting so this is a great advantage for me not to get hurt. Don't worry!"

Aoshi hesitated and looked in Kaoru's puppy eyes. _'Must you always use that look against me?'_ he thought to himself.

"Fine you win…but here take this…" Aoshi handed Kaoru an earring, Megumi a ring, Misao a bracelet, and Sano a watch.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked as she stared at the earring in her palm.

"It's a communicator. The reason why it's a different item it's because we don't want people to get suspicious about us having the same item on our bodies. They'll probably think we are spies." Aoshi explained, "However, Sano and my watch are like detectors so we can see where you girls are."

"WOW!" Megumi exclaimed as she stared at the ring, "Since when did you make these things?"

Aoshi blushed slightly red, "I have free time…might as well create something useful with it."

"Aoshi is so smart!" Misao shouted cheerfully and hugged her new bracelet, "So are we going to start now?"

"Yeah we are…Kaoru…are you sure you're fine by yourself?" Aoshi asked once more.

"Yes I am! Now stop being so over protective!" Kaoru pouted, "I'll be fine!"

"Fine…remember if you need to talk to us…there are our communicators…" Aoshi continued to explain and pointed to his communicator.

Kaoru whined, "Misao, take Aoshi away please!"

Misao began to drag Aoshi away through the hall that led to Ancient Artifacts with him yelling from far away, "Be careful! And make sure you tell us ANYTHING that is suspicious!"

Kaoru turned around and saw Megumi and Sano whistling.

"You two go to where you're suppose to go right now. The faster we get through this the better!" Kaoru commanded.

"Yes Madame Kaoru!" they said aloud and went away quickly, Kaoru sweat drop,_ 'Am I that commanding?'_

"I guess its now my turn to go where I'm supposed to…" Kaoru said to herself and walked towards the History of the Past section.

* * *

A huge bulky man entered to the front of the museums automatic doors.

"There might be some useful stuff here in this useless place…" he murmured to himself as he approached the lady at the cashier.

"Hello sir…welcome to the Ancient Past Museum, how may I help you?" she said in a high squeaky tone.

"I already have a reservation to go here today…" the man said as he handed the lady his membership card.

She typed some numbers on the computer and scanned the card. Finally she gave back the card to him, "Welcome our newest member Gohei. I hope you'll enjoy your visit here today."

"Thank you…" he said quietly and headed into the inner part of the museum. Gohei stared into the map and narrow down all his choices.

_'I think there might be some useful stuff in the History of the Past…I'll check out there right now…'_ he thought to himself. Gohei slowly headed down the hallway, little did he know that he was also heading towards where Kaoru is.

* * *

**Is Kaoru going to wind up with the same fate as before? What is going to happen now? Find out next chapter! Bye!**

**Send in REVIEWS! S3r3nity is trying to get 100 reviews!!!**

**I NEED HELP: Should Battousai's personality be nice or mean? Please give ideas!**

* * *

****

**Review Responses:**

**Ayah**- I am so sorry for not answering your review last chapter, your review came right after I updated. Thank you for reviewing and thinking that my fic rocks! Hm…the question about Battousai switching personalities with Kenshin well it most likely won't happen. This fic I've already decided is all about Kaoru's past and future life. And what else…GAK! How could I forget that…I'm so sorry that the link in my e-mail didn't work! I'm so sorry…I wonder what went wrong with it….kicks the comp…ANYWAYS…yeah…THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN-** Yeah…I have no problem with an A/K fic…BUT I'm always for a K/K one! Yup! Anyways…thank you for the review and I'm glad that you enjoy my story so far. I hope you liked this one too!

**sc gurl-** Hi…thanks for reviewing! I don't mind writing an Aoshi and Kaoru fic but…yeah…I don't have time to write one since I also have two other stories to write. Sorry…but if you're writing one I'll be willing to contribute some ideas!

- Hello again…and THANK YOU for reviewing! I do hope that you enjoyed the last chapter ALONG with this one too!

**Victoria-** I updated that I did! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hoped that you liked this one too! Sorry…Battousai isn't going to appear for some time, however, I'll try updating it faster so then everyone can finally meet him! Thank you for reviewing!

**donna8157**- WOW! You really think this is a novel idea!? I feel so…blush HAPPY! THANK YOU no one has ever told me that before. I'm so happy that you liked it! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon Master271**- No problem answering your review. Hm…about your fic…I haven't checked that one out yet…I'll be sure to as soon as I have time. Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter.

**Ochanoko**- YAY! I got another reader! does a little dance Hm…oh yeah…your question…Aoshi and Kaoru are just friends that have known each other for their whole lives. You can say that Aoshi looks after Kaoru like a little sister…yup! Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**xia xue-** I'm glad that you liked my story! Yeah…I'll be sure to make Kaoru throw something to Battousai soon enough…I wonder what though…got any ideas? Well if you do please tell me! Thank you for reviewing!

**The evil witch**- I'm glad that you liked my last chapter. You know what? I finished reading your fic "I'm thinking of you" and I think it was great! I can't wait for the sequel. You know what…about my last review it was going to be LONG until my mom came in my room scaring the heck out of me that I had to cut it short! I'm so sorry! Anyways I can't wait till your next update! Thank you for always reviewing! I'm so happy sniffs

**Battousai-Lover**- I'm so glad you like my story so far! Yup! Don't worry I'll keep writing…just as long as you as well as the other readers read it and review! Well…THANKS a LOT for reviewing, I just hope that you liked this chapter…!

**Alex**- Hm…this is chapter 5…so Battousai isn't going to appear till chapter 7…man…sorry I can't do anything about it! I've tried increasing the pages for each chapter but it wasn't enough! I'm so sorry! The suspense is really getting to you huh? Haha…me too! Nah…I don't think you're weird…TRUST me…I've known more weirder people! Thank you for reviewing!

**Triana9**- I've updated! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Anyways…THANKS for REVIEWING!

**ILoveMalik**- WOW…I'm glad you're liking my fic more and more! LOL…well…I personally never thought that my fic would ever this interesting…THANK FOR ENJOYING IT! And thanks a lot for reviewing!

**LuneTigre**- LOL…wow…that last review you gave me was—you really were sugar high…BUT I loved your review because it actually shows that you obvious liked it…LOL…I'm so HAPPY! Um…Battousai and Kaoru are going to meet in chapter 7…please be patient till then! Thanks again for reviewing!

**anonymous me**- Yeah…that last chapter was creepy…I was freaked out myself…LOL…anyways…OKAY! Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter.

**kik-ting-** Yeah…that last chapter really did scare people…LOL…trust me, there are going to be a little more scary stuff in the future…Oops! I just let out a little too much info…but it won't be that scary…just freaky…I hope…I'm glad that you thought that I wrote that part really well…that took a lot of thinking…anyways! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

** Tigerrelly-** WOW…I'm happy that you liked my last chapter! Our little red head wanderer isn't going to appear till chapter 7 so please be patient…THANK YOU! And also THANKS for reviewing!

**kenshin's-angel-** NO way! Your fic rocks! I love it! Yeah I love Kenshin and Kaoru together too! YUP! Our red head wanderer is going to appear in chapter 7 so please be patient. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**I hoped that I didn't forget anyone…anyways…if I did I'm sorry. As for the rest of you other readers out there, THANK YOU for reading this fic! Tune in next time to find out what will happen next! Till then bye**! 


	6. Meeting Again

**OMG! I got over 80 reviews! You readers are the greatest! Well either that you wanted to help me or you wanted me to write more…either way I'm happy! This chapter I'm hoping to get over 90 reviews! Let's see how that's done. If it gets to 100 then I'll definitely add Battousai next chapter! Okay…on with the story! Oh yeah…Battousai's personality has just been decided: He'll be mean, but once in a while he'll be sweet. Ta Da!**

* * *

_**Royal Past **_

_****_

_**By: S3r3nity **_

_**Chapter 6: Meeting Again**_

* * *

'…' = Thoughts

"…" Speaking

* * *

****

_Previous Chapter _

_A huge bulky man entered to the front of the museums automatic doors. _

_"There might be some useful stuff here in this useless place…" he murmured to himself as he approached the lady at the cashier._

_"Hello sir…welcome to the Ancient Past Museum, how may I help you?" she said in a high squeaky tone._

_"I already have a reservation to go here today…" the man said as he handed the lady his membership card._

_She typed some numbers on the computer and scanned the card. Finally she gave back the card to him, "Welcome our newest member Gohei. I hope you'll enjoy your visit here today."_

_"Thank you…" he said quietly and headed into the inner part of the museum. Gohei stared into the map and narrow down all his choices._

_'I think there might be some useful stuff in the History of the Past…I'll check out there right now…' he thought to himself. Gohei slowly headed down the hallway, little did he know that he was also heading towards where Kaoru is._

* * *

Misao and Aoshi walked slowly down the hall when all the suddenly her bracelet vibrated and a security camera nearby sparked and shut down. She turned around and whimpered, "Aoshi…you never told us that our communicators could break down security cameras…"

Aoshi slowly turned his head around in embarrassment. Misao began to get the idea, "Oh no…"

* * *

"Wow…there's a lot of stuff here…" Kaoru said while looking at the place around her, "So far nothing useful though…"

Kaoru continued to walk until her heart started to pound with fear. It pounded so hard that Kaoru could hear it echo throughout the whole room. She began to slow her pace and walked with cautious eyes. Suddenly her earring began to vibrate, Kaoru jump and looked around.

"Oh, it's the communicator…for a second I thought I was being followed…" Kaoru said to herself as she pushed her earring, "Yeah?"

"Hi, Kaoru…how are you doing?" a voice entered into her ear.

"I'm fine Aoshi…" Kaoru replied slightly irritated, "What is it?"

"Nothing…just checking if you're fine and all…"

"Bye then…" Kaoru instantly replied and pressed her earring once again, "He's so over-protective!" She headed down towards the hall once again and her stomach did twist and turns. She could feel a shadow lurking behind her, Kaoru instantly turned around and looked around. _'I can feel it here, something is following me…but what is it?'_

Kaoru turned around and saw a green emerald gem it instantly reminded her of her best friend, "Misao…I know Aoshi is being really protective of me lately…and I know you're jealous…trust me, I would never take him away from you!" Kaoru walked silently down the hallway momentarily forgetting about her duty and was trapped into her deep thoughts, _'Misao and Aoshi likes each other, Megumi and Sano likes each other too, it's just that the two couple won't show it! I'll have to hook them up then! After that happens…what will happen to me? It's always like this Kaoru…you're the one always left out…'_

Kaoru instantly stopped dead in her tracks and sighed deeply, "I'm the one left one…always…but I won't let it put me down!" She quickly began went back to her duty. She walked into a room filled with vases and jars. She noticed that all of them weren't glued onto the stand, "Wow…how smart to not glue priceless artifacts for everyone to see…"

She leaned over to all the glass jars and read every single description for each objects finally she got really bored. "I'm so sick of it," she shouted, "My mind's going to blow! This is so boring! I've been in here for 2 friggin' whole hours! This is pure torture! I wonder how Sano is doing… "

* * *

"Megumi…I'm tired…we've been here for too long…" Sano whined.

"Oh shut up! We took a 1 hour and thirty minute lunch break and a 20 minutes bathroom break because of you! We've been walking in here for only 10 minutes and you're complaining!?" Megumi shouted, "You are so lazy!"

"I'm just tired!" Sano defended while staring at a very angry fox, "Fine, you win…I'll walk…"

"Okay then," Megumi smiled, "Glad you see it my way…"

"Whatever fox, whatever…" Sano mumbled.

Megumi sighed and wondered aloud, "I wonder how Kaoru is doing?"

"Of course she'll be fine," Sano snorted, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know…" Megumi replied, "I have this feeling that something is going to happen and I'm worried for her…"

"Well…if she is in trouble then she'll communicate to us, so don't worry okay?" Sano said gently while putting one arm around Megumi's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Megumi faced Sano and blushed, "Okay…I won't worry so much then…"

* * *

Kaoru lay on a nearby bench in the section she was standing around at. "At least I have least I have one more section of "History of the Past" to look at…" she said happily, "The faster I get through it the faster I can't get out of this place. It's starting to give me more goose bumps…"

Kaoru stood up and started to head towards the door that led to a new section that was until she heard an angry mumbling voice, "Stupid big place…I've been in here for two whole hours and still I couldn't find anything!" She immediately stopped in her tracks and looked back. _'I've heard that voice before…but where?'_

Soon the steps became louder and louder and headed towards Kaoru's direction. Her heart pounded crazily as she looked around for a place to hide. She quickly hid behind a huge vase and stayed quiet as the loud footsteps entered into the room she was in.

"Stupid, crappy place…" the man mumbled angrily, his voice was loud and deep, it left a deep rumbling sound in the room, "Screw this place for making it so BIG!" The man banged his fist into a nearby wall immediately making a loud sound roaring throughout the room. Kaoru who was staying quiet the whole time jumped at the sound the man made and jumped out her hiding spot. The man turned around and saw Kaoru, Kaoru also saw the man. They both saw each other face to face. Kaoru immediately recognized the man, _'It's Gohei! That huge man I saw two weeks ago…the one trying to hurt my friends…and nearly killed me!'_

Gohei faced Kaoru and immediately remembered her, _'It's that wench that was suppose to dead two weeks ago! What's she doing here?'_

They both breathed slowly and loudly making sure they see each other chest go up. Finally their patience snapped and they both yelled at each other, "You AGAIN!?"

Gohei merely smiled, "I'm surprised for a girl like you, you managed to escape your death from my best men. Not only that but you managed to kill most of them…Well prepare yourself this time wench, I'll kill you myself."

Kaoru gulped loudly and braced herself, then she smirked taking Gohei by surprise, "I'm full of surprises and here's one of them!"

Kaoru gracefully swept towards one direction where the vases stood at, then she picked one up and threw it at Gohei. Gohei reacted quickly and grabbed it before it hits the floor.

"Watch it kid! These stuff are expensive!" he cried as he grabbed another vase Kaoru threw, "Even though I have powers don't mean that I'm still not paying bills! I'm still trying to maintain a regular life!"

"I know!" she replied, "That's why I'm throwing it at you!"

"Fine…you want to fight fire with fire?" he growled, "Here's one for you then!"

Gohei then threw a vase at Kaoru. She quickly dodged to the floor and saved it, "Hey! I'm the same as you! I can't afford these things!"

Gohei cackled and threw three more vases at Kaoru, she reacted quickly and swiftly swooped down and grabbed all three of them. She smiled and laughed, "You don't mess with a girl who has learned dance before."

Kaoru then picked up another vase along with the other four she caught and threw it high into the air. Gohei who saw all five vases flying in the air panicked and Kaoru with quick thinking ran off. "Shit…shit…shit!" he murmured to himself and grabbed two strands of hair from his head, "Come out now!"

The two hair strands fell on the floor and transformed into two other Gohei, one that looked goofy caught two vases, one angry looking Gohei caught another two, and the real Gohei himself caught the last one and placed everything back to where it was. "Get the girl right now!" he commanded. The two different Gohei nodded and ran off.

Gohei stood cackling, "Now I can actually move on without worrying about that girl…" He slowly walked away laughing maniacally.

* * *

Kaoru panted and ran down the hall quickly. She quickly reached up to her earring and pressed it, then shouted quickly, "Aoshi, everyone! I need help NOW! I'm heading towards the bulletin section!"

She heard two grunting noise panting behind her and she began to panic, _'Damn…there's two of them now!? This is not my day…'_

* * *

Misao and Aoshi who had been looking at Ancient Artifacts stayed quiet throughout the two hours they were in there. Misao sighed and opened her mouth to say something until her bracelet began to vibrate. Aoshi looked down at his watch, "It's Kaoru!" Misao pressed the button on her bracelet and Kaoru's voice came out from it, "Aoshi, everyone. I need help NOW! I'm heading towards the bulletin section!"

Misao and Aoshi looked at each other and ran off quickly to the section where Kaoru is to be at.

Kaoru continued to run down the halls with the two Gohei hot on her trail from behind. She looked up to the directory and noticed that the bulletin sector is right up ahead. 'Please let them be there already, please let them be there already!' she pleaded silently to herself.

She ran with the rest of her strength and approached a small room. Kaoru approached the inside of the large room to realize that it was empty. "No…" she murmured to herself, "They won't leave me like this…they can't…." Kaoru collapsed on her knees while silently crying to herself. She then heard other footsteps approaching, "Hey little girl…you put us up for quite a chase but it's going to end now…!" the angry looking Gohei said with a deadly tone while looking at her with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah!" the goofy Gohei commented while pulling out a dagger from his pocket.

_'Is this how my life will end? I've done so much trying to actually survive…to be with my friends…to fit in with my friends…is this how I want to die?'_ Kaoru thought in her mind, _'No…it's not…'_

Kaoru got up from the floor and prepared herself for another fight but it never came. The goofy looking Gohei laughed and made a hand motion like as if he was pulling a string. Finally he pulled it completely and Kaoru arms and legs stood separated from each other like a puppet held up by strings. "Cheater!" she spat out, finally the angry Gohei slapped her.

"The only cheater here is you…" he said, "You cheated by running off in the first place…so all we're doing now is getting back at you…"

Kaoru sighed in defeat and closed her eyes waiting for her death. She thought back to the part where she first met Gohei and the part back at the dark tower where she nearly died, then she finally thought back to the point where she was mysteriously saved, _'Who ever saved me back then…I never had a chance to say this one thing I've been wanting to say from that day till now and that's to thank you…so I might as well do it now…'_

The two Gohei lifted their daggers up and cackled loudly to Kaoru with her eyes closed while still hanging like a puppet. She managed to murmur something silently to herself before the two daggers struck her, "Thank you…" Suddenly a bright light emerged from her body. Kaoru then heard a sword click and the two Gohei screamed. She felt the invisible strings around her wrists and ankles disappear and a soft manly voice gently whispering to her, "Don't thank me now…we'll see each other soon enough…you can thank me then…"

Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, and Sano approached to see Kaoru about the fall and dark shadow right in front of her. "Stay away from her!" Sano shouted and hurled a fireball to the shadow. The shadow flashed its red eyes at Sano and disappeared. Kaoru's body slowly headed down towards the floor and Aoshi quickly teleported just in time to catch her.

"Kaoru!" he shouted, "Kaoru! Wake up now!"

Kaoru's eyes slowly opened to see Aoshi looking worriedly at her again, "I didn't worry you guys again did I?"

"Kaoru!" Misao shouted, "Are you alright!? We tried to catch up to you as soon as possible but then along the way…Sano had to use the bathroom…"

Misao shot Sano a death glare and turned back to Kaoru, "What happened to you?"

"It's like this…" she murmured, "That guy I saw 2 weeks ago…"

"You mean that Gohei guy?" Megumi asked and Kaoru nodded.

"I bumped into him a while ago…I managed to escape from him but he somehow found another way to get me back. That was when I communicated to you guys. I thought that he wouldn't be able to catch up that fast but it turned out that he cloned himself and made them chase after me," Kaoru stopped, "I ran in hope to see you guys here but you weren't…"

Everyone shot Sano a death glare.

"Once again I was saved…" Kaoru murmured silently, "I don't know by who though…"

"Could it be that mysterious shadow standing in front of Kaoru earlier?" Megumi asked Aoshi.

"Quite possibly…" he replied while helping Kaoru to her feet.

"What happened to that shadow?" Kaoru asked while standing up.

"Sano shot a fireball at it…" Misao said out loud.

Kaoru shot Sano a death glare.

"Enough with the glares already!" Sano shouted, "I'm sorry!"

"So what happened to the two Gohei that were chasing you?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru turned around and pointed to the two dirt piles lying on the floor, "That was them…"

"This is interesting…" Misao said while staring at a poster across the room.

"What is?" Megumi asked while heading towards the poster along with Sano.

Kaoru was just about to head out towards Misao and the others until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You are never going off alone again!" Aoshi commanded while holding Kaoru's wrist with an iron grip.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to happen!" Kaoru shouted while looking into Aoshi's deep blue eyes, "You don't trust me do you?"

Aoshi's blue eyes flickered a bit and Kaoru's heart twisted in pain, "You really don't trust me…we've grown up together and you've known me my entire life. Yet you never trusted me…that's why you're so over protective!"

"Kaoru, I…" Aoshi was immediately interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it…" Kaoru said sternly, "I'll see what the others are doing right now…"

Kaoru pulled her wrist out of Aoshi's grip coldly and walked over to Misao. "So what's going on?" Kaoru asked as cheerful as possible. Misao looked at Kaoru strangely, '_Her tone of voice has changed…what just happened between her and Aoshi?'_ Misao immediately shrugged it off and replied, "Take a look at the poster…"

Kaoru took a look at the poster, it was labeled: **The greatest ball ever! Held by our oldest citizen in this city, Tokio Hajime! Come and join us this Saturday night! Enter into our sweepstakes today and you might get to join the celebration! We will have 3 winners!**

"And?" Kaoru asked while still not getting the point.

Misao sighed and pushed Kaoru's head closer to the poster, "See that name 'Tokio'? I've taken a look at the 'Battousai' book and the O in Tokio is written with small symbols in the middle. So what I'm thinking is that this Tokio whoever it is might be giving clues that this person might have a book similar to the one we have…"

"So if we sign up for the sweepstakes then there's a chance that we might be able to get in it right?" Kaoru asked finally understanding.

"Exactly!" Misao said happily, "Then we might be able to get our hands on that Dark Book…before chaos starts!"

"I got the forms to fill out!" Megumi replied, "Hurry and fill it out everyone! The contest starts in 5 minutes!"

Everyone pulled out a form along with a pen, and soon they began to fill out their forms. They walked to the front desk along with many other people and tossed their forms into the basket.

"What are the chances of winning this!?" Sano groaned, "There are a whole mess of people entering this…"

"Shut up Sano!" Megumi snapped. A man appeared on the stage and the crowd quiet down.

"Welcome to our drawing contest to go to the ball! Now with no more waiting we'll get started right now!"

The man shook the basket and reached deep inside it and pulled a paper out.

"Our first one is Kiki Young! Come on up and get your ticket!" he shouted.

A young girl jumped up and down the crowd and ran up to the stage and hugged the man. "Oh, like my gosh! I like can't believe like that I won! I have waited since like forever!" she screamed with her high voice.

"It's like she won the Oscars like totally or something…" Misao mimicked, "what an air head…"

"Okay…we'll move on now…" the man continued, "Next winner Sanosuke Sagara! Come on up!"

Sano's jaw dropped his jaw in surprise along with everyone else' then he headed up the stage and snatched the ticket off the man's hand. Sano after that strike a pose and winked at the crowd, afterwards a whole bunch or girls screamed. Megumi who was sitting quietly next to Kaoru disappeared and reappeared on the stage dragging Sano down the stairs…

"Um…moving on!" the man choked out, "Our final winner…Kaoru….uh…there's no last name…so it's just Kaoru!"

Kaoru opened her eyes wide and headed towards the stage. She quickly grabbed a hat that she had in her pocket out and put it on. '_Better make sure that Gohei won't see me…'_

Aoshi slowly watch Kaoru head up the stage and noticed a dark figure standing above the crowd with a gun in its hand. He quickly left his seat, Misao who saw him thought privately, _'Why is he getting off his seat?'_

Kaoru grabbed the ticket quickly and ran down the stage until a gunshot rang out of nowhere.

* * *

**Did you notice that I made my chapter longer? Well I did! Better be grateful! Dun dun dun! I'm so evil! Sorry people but that's all you'll get to know until next time! So send in reviews! **

****

**Important Note: I'm getting really sick of my summary. Can anyone please make one up for me? Please and thank you! **

****

* * *

**Man…really…is it me OR are the review response page getting longer and longer? Btw…I loved the really long reviews!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Ookami-chi-** A new reader!!! YAY! I'm so glad that you like my fic so far! Thanks for reviewing!****

**animemistress419**- Wow…glad you liked my fic so far! No problems e-mailing my updates to you! Thanks for the review!

**Rei**- Yeah! Battousai's personality is going to be rough alright! Thanks for the review!

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA**- Yuck…no way I'm going to make Battousai 'rurouni' in the end. That just doesn't work for me! Thanks for giving that advice for him to be unemotional! That sounds really good! Thanks for the review!****

**Zackire**- Yeah…I really like people having powers. I'm into all that supernatural stuff…I find it quite amusing…Thanks for reviewing!

**kik-ting**- Yeah…everyone has agreed to make Battousai's personality mean and once in a while nice. I'm totally for that! Don't worry I won't stop writing as long as you keep reader along with everyone else! Thanks for the useful review!

**Mori'quessi**r- WOW! I haven't heard from you for quite sometime! I was so WORRIED! But now I'm happy that you reviewed! No it's not an A/K pairing. It's a B/K…I'm always for that! Well…if you have time some day please read the rest of my chapters!

**The evil witch**- Hm…no problems reading your fics! I just hope you'll update soon! Thanks for reviewing once again! I'm very happy since you're always there to read my fics!

**kenshin's-angel**- my fic still don't rock as much as yours!!! I hope that I'll be able to write as well as you do! Thanks for the advice on Battousai's personality!

**IloveMalik-** I'm glad you still like this fic! Thanks for your advice on Battousai's personality! And also thanks for reviewing!

**Victoria**- O.o Thanks for the err…long review and that threat…it really got me working! Hm…your instincts are going to right way in the story but that's all I'm going to tell you! Everything is for me to know, and the readers to find out! Sorry I can't tell you the answers but Battousai is appearing next chapter!

**xia xue(darkgirl2**- Oh okay, tell me your ideas then! My e-mail is aznxcharmedoneyahoo.com I'll be waiting for your e-mail! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!!!

**Ochanoko**- I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I also hoped that you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ember-Angel**- Thank you for wishing me luck! Wow…I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**NARGIEGIRL21**- Thank you very much for enjoying the last chapter! I hope that you'll like this chapter too! Thank you for reviewing!

**greeneydgrl74**- your instincts are right! Just don't tell anyone! Anyways thanks for reviewing!

**Me, Myself, and I**- Hm…maybe he should be mean to everyone except for Kaoru but then it'll be pretty weird. Hm…I don't know yet…anyways! Thanks for reviewing! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ayah**- Yeah I don't like Gohei either! LOL…that was a nice description of him! LOL…thanks for reviewing!

**Melissa-** I'll definitely choose both personalities for Battousai! Thanks for the idea! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Niki**- WOW! I'm so happy you like my fic so far! Don't worry…our red head main man is coming in next chapter! Please be patient! Thanks for reviewing!

**mistress-eos14**- LOL…yeah I know Aoshi's really OOC…but I guess that's how I want him. I can make him quiet in later chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Hae Eun-** I have updated! I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

**LuneTigre**- Hm…I like the way of how you think Battousai should be! That sounds really good! LOL…I'm glad you're not hyper at the moment. I would've given you a candy BUT you're on a withdrawal so that's too bad. Thank you for reviewing!

**Dragon Master271**- - I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this one too! Sorry I couldn't read your fic yet…I'm super busy! I'm going to find time somehow…thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**-twiches- That better be all…if not I'm sorry! There's way too many to reply! Anyways! If you want to see what's going to happen next click the pretty purple button and send in a review! Tune in next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chosen

**Important News: My other fic "Us After This" has been nominated for a contest! Please vote for my story!!! Make me happy! The link is in my profile! Click and Vote please! Moving on…**

**O.O I've reached my all time GOAL and went ABOVE! I can't believe it, thank you ****so much! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Royal Past **_

_****_

_**By: S3r3nity **_

_**Chapter 7: Chosen**_

* * *

'…' = Thoughts

"…" Speaking

* * *

****

_Previous Chapter _

_Aoshi slowly watch Kaoru head up the stage and noticed a dark figure standing above the crowd with a gun in its hand. He quickly left his seat, Misao who saw him thought privately, 'Why is he getting off his seat?'_

* * *

"Kaoru!" Aoshi cried out and jumped in front of her, the bullet pierced through his body.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru screamed. She quickly held onto him.

Soon everyone in the museum went crazy and ran to the exit. The dark figure smiled to himself as he viewed the sight from above the ceiling, 'that was too easy! Let's see who shall I take the ticket from…' The figure slowly scanned around the crowd and saw Sano, _'Ah…the bird head looks easy to steal from…'_

Sano immediately ran towards the stage to Kaoru only to bump into some crippled old man. "Oh, sorry Mister…" Sano apologized.

"It's okay young man…" he said and smiled, "Just be careful next time!"

Sano nodded and resume to go to his destination. He realized that Misao and Megumi had already gotten to Kaoru and Aoshi. "All you guys okay?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Sano faced Aoshi, "Still have enough strength to teleport us?" Aoshi smirked and everyone huddled close together, soon a light emerged around them and they disappeared.

* * *

The crippled old man came out and smirked, "Well that was easier than I thought…" Soon the old man transformed and out came none other than Gohei. Gohei smirked and grabbed out the ticket, "That bird head didn't even suspect a thing…now I can proceed with the plan to find the dark book…" He then cackled and walked away from the museum doors.

* * *

Aoshi and the others teleported back the Misao's house and there sat Megumi healing Aoshi's shoulder.

"Okay…you're healed Aoshi!" Megumi inspected then faced to Kaoru, "You're lucky Aoshi managed to block you otherwise the bullet would've hit your head."

Kaoru gulped and looked sadly at Aoshi who was looking at her from across the room. "Can you guys leave?" Aoshi asked in the mist of everyone's conversation, "Except for Kaoru…"

Everyone soon began to leave the room leaving Kaoru to speak with Aoshi. Misao looked glumly at Kaoru, and Kaoru looked back with worry on her face. "Don't worry he won't do anything bad Kaoru…" Misao gave a reassuring smile. Kaoru smiled back and watched everyone leave the room.

"Kaoru?" Aoshi asked in the quiet room. Kaoru silently made her way to Aoshi and hugged him from behind, "Thank you…" she whispered through her tears.

Aoshi turned around and smiled warmly at the small girl standing in front of him, "It's okay…" He then lifted her chin up to make her face him.

Kaoru looked up into his deep blue eyes and frowned, then she smacked his shoulder, "You idiot! You had me scared when the bullet shot you!"

Aoshi chuckled, "I'd rather have a bullet shot through me than you." Kaoru smiled and leaned against his shoulder, he began to talk in the silence, "I never said I didn't trust you…it's just that you get into so much trouble that it's impossible to trust you when you say that you're going to be safe!"

Kaoru frowned and Aoshi laugh out loud, "Sorry…I didn't mean it to make it sound like it's a really bad thing…sorry…" Kaoru stopped frowning and giggled, "Yeah I guess you're right…and you know what?"

"What?" Aoshi asked while staring into Kaoru's mischievous eyes.

"I want a piggy back ride!" Kaoru shouted out loud and jumped onto Aoshi's back, "just like what you use to do for me when we were little kids whenever I get mad at you!"

"Fine with me!" Aoshi shouted and fit Kaoru's light body around his back. Soon once again a light emerged from Aoshi and then they disappeared.

"Aoshi? Why are we up here on the top of the roof?" Kaoru asked curiously.

Aoshi smirked, "One…two…" Kaoru then panic, "You're not jumping off it right!? I'm serious Aoshi! This is a two-story building! Are you crazy!?"

Aoshi stopped counting and turned to face Kaoru, "Three!" Then he jumped off the building with Kaoru screaming from behind. Before reaching the bottom of the floor another light emerged and Kaoru was teleported back into her room.

"Aoshi…" Kaoru said slowly while trying to calm down, "Were you trying to kill me!?"

Aoshi chuckled, "I'm just letting you know that you can trust me…"

Kaoru's heartbeat returned back to normal and she thought back to Aoshi's words, "Trust you? What's that suppose to mean?"

Aoshi sat next by Kaoru and pulled her against his body, "If anything happens in the future I promise that I'll be there to protect you, no matter what…I promise I won't let anything scared you anymore…"

Kaoru felt warmth slither all over her body as Aoshi's words kept repeating in her mind, _'A promise…a real promise…Aoshi's has never promised me anything! Could he be that worried about me?' _Her head subconsciously leaned towards Aoshi's chest and they both sat quietly in each other comfort. That comfort was soon disturbed as soon as Aoshi pushed Kaoru away, "Someone's coming…"

Right after he said that Sano crash into the door with Megumi and Misao holding their fists up from behind. "What happened?" Kaoru asked while staring at the dizzy eye Sano.

"Believe it or not…he LOST the ticket!" Megumi said angrily.

"What!? How!?" Kaoru yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah…that's what Megumi and I were wondering," Misao replied angrily.

Sano finally recovered and yelled back, "It wasn't my fault! I don't know how it happened! I remembered that I put it in my pocket!"

"Right…right…" Megumi chirped sarcastically.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aoshi shouted obviously irritated, "What happened just happened leave Sano alone! Let's just go to the temple and decide who goes to the ball okay?"

Everyone immediately shut up and stared at Aoshi. "What bit him in his pants?" Sano asked Kaoru. Kaoru giggled then shrugged her shoulder and headed towards Aoshi, soon followed Misao, Sano, and Megumi. They all huddled close together and teleported out of the house.

"So who's going?" Misao asked Aoshi. Aoshi merely shrugged and replied, "Go figure…"

"Ohohoho! I will go!" Megumi shouted happily. "Why!?" Misao complained, "So you can flirt with the guys? I know you well enough to know that you won't do your duty so I'll go!"

Megumi shot Misao an evil glare, "Fine weasel…we'll settle this fair and square…let's ask the fire who will go…"

"Fine then!" Misao replied as both the fox and the weasel ran towards the fire. "Calling for powers from beyond," they chanted out loud, "please give us a sign to tell us who will go to the ball tomorrow night, and please pick only one…"

_'Please pick me so I can prove to Aoshi that I'm useful!'_ Misao thought to herself, _'and not that flirtatious Megumi!'_ Misao shot a glare at Megumi.

_'Please pick me over that weasel! I have been waiting for a long time to go to this ball!'_ Megumi thought inside her mind while glaring back.

The firewood cackled inside the fire and soon a sign popped into Megumi's hand. "I win, I win!" Megumi chanted, "it chose me over you Misao!

Misao frowned and the firewood cracked loudly once more, "The fire says that you're wrong…let's see why…"

Megumi opened her hand and in her palm revealed a jasmine flower, soon the smell emerged throughout the whole room. Misao took a whiff of the smell, "It smells like Kaoru…" Right after saying her name the flower lifted up from Megumi's palm and floated towards Kaoru and stopped in front of her.

"M—me?" Kaoru said shakily as she reached up and held the flower. A golden light suddenly surrounded her and the light blinded the whole room. Soon the room was back to its normal color. Everyone lowered their hands from their eyes and looked back at Kaoru. After seeing her, their mouths gaped open in awe.

Kaoru stood in the middle of the room in a peach colored ballroom dress, her dress was simple yet elegant, it was long and the top of it revealed her shoulders but not exposing too much of her white skin. Her ponytail is now replaced with long wavy hair, at the top of her hair contained a wreath of jasmine flowers. Around her neck has a peach ribbon necklace with a small jasmine flower hanging from the middle. Kaoru blushed at everyone's stare.

About five minutes later Sano was able to find his voice, "WOW! Kaoru you actually look beautiful!"

Kaoru glared at Sano and blushed as soon as she saw Aoshi. Aoshi cleared his voice and smiled at her then faced everyone to speak, "It seems like we know who's going to the ball tomorrow night so there's no point arguing against it."

Megumi and Misao were both filled with anger but couldn't help but smile. "You got to admit Megumi, Kaoru actually does look better in the dress…" Misao said truthfully.

"Yeah you're right. No matter how hard I try to get angry at Kaoru, I never can succeed to it, I think she deserves to do the job since we have always left her out," Megumi replied, "and since the fire did choose her out of all of us it must have its reasons…"

"You're right Megumi…" Misao answered back, "we're going to have to keep a close watch on Kaoru…"

Megumi nodded and everyone soon left the Lotus Temple.

* * *

The next day arrived and evening soon came around. Kaoru sat in her room filled with anxiety, _'Gosh I'm so worried! I feel sick to the stomach! Why was I chosen of all people?'_

Soon someone knocked on the door snapping Kaoru out of her thoughts, "Who is it?"

"It us, Megumi and Misao!" Misao shouted energetically while banging on the door.

"Come in!" Kaoru replied. The door swung open and Megumi and Misao popped themselves right in. They immediately sensed Kaoru's damp mood.

"Don't worry so much Kaoru…" Megumi said gently, "Remember, we're all going to be outside when you need us!"

"But…I feel like a traitor…I never wanted to do this," Kaoru said while feeling guilty, "You two wanted to do this so bad and I took it away…"

Misao huffed loudly and stood in front of Kaoru, "Don't tell me that you're going to give up! If you do you're going to leave all of us down and especially Aoshi!"

Kaoru looked into her best friends eyes, which were burning with anger and frustration. "Listen Kaoru!" Misao hissed, "You've never given up on anything! As your best friend I won't allow it! I've known you my entire life and I don't even want to see you unhappy! So promise me that you'll do it! Okay?"

Kaoru looked down and smiled, "Thanks you two…I feel so much better now…are you two sure that you're not upset?"

Megumi and Misao smiled back and both replied, "No regrets, honestly, not upset at all."

"Besides, I still have a lot of time to go to a ball…" Megumi said happily.

"And I can prove myself to Aoshi that I'm useful some other time!" Misao chirped.

"You don't need to prove anything to him Misao…" Kaoru answered back, "he already likes you…it's just that you need to get around him more often. You two should hang out more!"

Megumi laughed loudly and elbowed Misao, "Does that answer your question about Kaoru and Aoshi relationship?" Misao immediately blushed red and looked down towards the floor.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, "What relationship?"

"Well you see…" Megumi started but Misao immediately closed Megumi's mouth.

"Shut up Megumi, you're going to exaggerate too much!" Misao stuttered out.

"Care to explain then Misao?" Kaoru asked once more.

Misao sighed and blushed bright red, "You see…you two have been really close lately and I couldn't help but feel jealous…it was as if you two were a couple!" Kaoru laughed loudly, "Aoshi and me? No way! He looks at me like I was his little sister. He's just being protective…you know that I would never take him away from you!"

Misao giggled, "I guess that I jumped to conclusions way too fast…I feel like I owe you a million apologies…"

"That explained why you acted so cold to me for the past few weeks…" Kaoru replied after doing some thinking.

"Okay, I'm sorry! No more rubbing guilt to my face!" Misao demanded, "Now let's hurry up to get you dressed or you'll be late!"

"Fine…" Kaoru replied and went over to the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a small box. She opened it and pulled out the jasmine necklace from yesterday and put it around her neck. Her old clothes immediately transformed into the ballroom dress. "I feel so retarded…" Kaoru said while blushing.

"You shouldn't say that Kaoru," Megumi interrupted, "You're beautiful, BUT you'll be even more beautiful once you wear this with it…" Megumi stopped talking and pulled out a box and pulled out a pair of small jasmine flower earrings. Kaoru gasped as Megumi applied the earrings for Kaoru, "Oh Megumi…you shouldn't have…"

Megumi pat Kaoru's back, "I saw these at the antique shop today…kind of figured that it really matches you so I bought it and forced Aoshi to make it into a communicator-- stop glaring at me Misao…"

Kaoru gasped as she saw the mirror, 'Wow…I look like a princess…' She turned to Megumi and Misao and gave them a bear hug, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem Kaoru!" Misao choked out, "Can we go now?"

"I'll go and announce Kaoru's entrance!" Megumi chirped as she exit the door.

"You're going to be the center of attention at the ball Kaoru…" Misao whispered as she brushed Kaoru's hair, "But don't get distracted!"

"I won't!" Kaoru yelled back, "You can count on me!"

"Hey fox…what's taking Kaoru forever up there?" Sano groaned.

"Shut up rooster head…she's coming right now…" Megumi announced, "And now…coming downstairs with Misao is Kaoru!"

Right there everyone could hear footsteps heading down with Misao approaching first and Kaoru last. Sano gasped, "It's the Queen of Jasmine!" Misao heard the comment and threw her shoe at him, "Shut up!"

Kaoru stood blushing in the middle of the room, "Yeah…the jasmine flowers are overkill…"

Aoshi approached and handed Kaoru a rose, "…Nothing on you is overkill…you're beautiful tonight…"

Kaoru blushed at his words, as she held tighter onto the red rose in her hands. "Thank you…" she whispered and gave Aoshi a hug.

"Okay! No more mushy stuff!" Sano cried out, "I'm getting a really bad toothache. I want some action, let's go right now!"

Aoshi and Kaoru broke the embrace and everyone went and teleported out the house.

* * *

They reappeared behind a bush at the side of the mansion.

"Wow!" Misao said loudly, "It's HUGE!"

"Well…good luck Kaoru!" Megumi said shortly after Misao, "We'll be watching you from out here so don't do anything stupid!"

Kaoru took a deep breath and smiled at everyone, "Better watch over me! Don't worry…before I get out tonight I'll discover something! I promise!"

Kaoru got on the bush and Aoshi immediately grabbed her hand, "Be careful! Don't forget to try to fit inside! I'll be here if you need me."

Kaoru smiled and headed towards the building. "Excuse me miss but do you have your ticket?" a young man asked in front of the mansions entrance. Kaoru took out her ticket and flashed it in front of him. "Thank you miss! Please enjoy your night!"

Kaoru nodded and headed through the door, her eyes opened wide as soon as she saw the inside. "It's huge!" she said in awe, "not to mention beautiful!"

The inside on the mansion had a huge marble dance floor, which is where the ball was held. The ceiling stretched high up and was painted like clouds. Huge white marble columns surrounded the circular room and from all around Kaoru could hear the orchestra playing beautiful music echo.

_'Kaoru! Haven't you forgotten your job!? Go to the punch bowl and get some punch and look NORMAL!'_ She thought to herself, _'but aren't I normal already?'_ She argued back, "Shut up and do it!"

Kaoru straightened her back and headed towards the punch bowl, which is far across the ballroom. As she walked the crowd of dancers separated and formed a clear walkway for her as if she's a royal. The music immediately stopped and Kaoru could hear everyone whispering about her.

"Who is she?" a man asked someone next to him, "She's beautiful!"

"Even I can't beat her beauty!" one woman exclaimed.

Kaoru could hear her communicator snicker: it was Misao. Misao was laughing hard outside and into the microphone, "Oh gosh…I know that Kaoru is beautiful tonight…I just didn't know how these people would react! They treat her like a goddess! I won't be surprised if guys dreamt about kissing her tonight in bed and do something more than that…"

"Not funny Misao…" Kaoru murmured under her breath. Kaoru finally let out a sigh of relief as soon as she reached the punch bowl. Right at that instant everyone resume back to their dancing and music filled the room again. Kaoru poured punch into her cup and analyzed that whole room. _'Hm…nothing looks suspicious…'_ she thought to herself as she scanned the room more thoroughly. Her heart immediately raced as she saw a flash of red from across the room. She noticed the whole room quiet down once more and everyone divided the room once more, then she could hear a whole bunch of people whispering and girls chattering excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Who is that handsome stranger!?" one girl asked to another.

"I hope he's approaching to me!" another one said as she quickly applied her make up.

"No way! He's approaching me!" an older woman bellowed back and pushed the two other girls out of her way.

_'What are they talking about?'_ finally Kaoru could see what all the girls were excited about. A young man dressed in a black tux appeared out of the crowd. He was not too short and his hair was smooth fiery red. Kaoru's heart pounded with each step he took. _'Okay…if I saw his eyes I'd probably faint…thank goodness he's wearing a mask that covers_ it…oh gosh…don't tell me that he's coming to me…please don't!'

Kaoru's heart pounded faster and her breathing pace increased. The man with the red hair is now standing in front of her, the room was still and quiet, it was like time froze. He slowly reached out his left hand and lifted her right hand. Kaoru stood frozen and the room was even more still, no one and nothing stirred, the room was now revolved around Kaoru and the mysterious stranger.

He opened his mouth then a soft and gentle voice emerged, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

**Muahahaha! I'm so going to stop there. Well…Battousai has finally made his****appearance. So what's going to happen now? Our story doesn't end here! T**

**une in****next time to find out! So review! Here's the review response! I still need a good ****summary! I have one at the moment; let's see who else has an idea!**

* * *

**Man…the response page is getting longer…it's not bad…really it's not! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really loved to read the long ones! It motivated me to update much faster.**

**Review Response:**

**himesama16**- Hehe…I am really evil to leave a cliffhanger huh? LOL…anyways…I have updated! Please review! Thank you for the last review!

**rkfan246-** I'm so glad that you really like my fic! It's okay if you forgot to review the last chapter, just remember to please to it for this one! Oh…the last story "Endless Wish"…err…well…I'm still typing it. I'll post it up as soon as I'm done with one of my fics, which is going to be a while. sighs please be patient, I have a whole mess of stories to handle with…wish there wasn't much…anyways, thank you for reviewing!

**Silver Goddess1**- I'm so glad that you like my story! Thank you for reviewing!!!

**are-en1**- AH! I'm super happy! You like all my stories! I can't believe it!!! WOW!!! Thank you so much for reading them!!! And thanks for reviewing!

**xia xue**- I really like your idea! I'll be sure to add it there in future chapters! I'm so glad you still like my story! Thank you!!!

**Pinky4**- LMAO! I'm so glad you like my story…BUT like everyone else you'll have to wait till I update to read it! No cheating…LOL…sorry! Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

**Green-Eyed-Moony**- I'm so glad that you like my last chapter! Thank you for reviewing!!!

**NARGIEGIRL21**- I'm sorry that it frustrates you to wait for me to update…but I'm doing the best I can so please be patient and wait slightly longer for me to update. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN**- Muahaha! I know I'm evil but that's what makes everyone want more right? Yup….Battousai appeared in this chapter as nice…I wonder how long will he keep that up…anyways, thank you so much for that really great review! It really told me what you liked about the last chapter!

**IloveMalik**- Yup…Battousai has finally appeared! And he's going to appear permanently! Yeah! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

LuneTigre- O.O I really love that summary! Hm…I'll check to see if I'll change it later. Thank you for the useful review!

**crystal-flame**- I'm so glad that you like my story so far. I don't think it's really that good…--…thank you for reviewing! It's just like what I've always wanted to see in a review!

**Yobukai**- Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you put this story in your favorite list! Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**BLONDE GOTH**- O.O WOW…you've been following my story all along…LOL…I'm so glad you like the plot so far! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dragon Master271**- FF.net has been really on my nerves…it's always down…either that or my internet is crappy. I'm going to r & r your fic when I have the time but so far…I have none…wha I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Victoria**- O.O…from the beginning of your review I seriously thought that you would stop reading this fic! LOL…scared me for a moment…Muahahaha! Yes, I am evil thank you for that compliment…LOL…thanks for reviewing!

**kenshin's-angel**- I'm so glad that you liked that last chapter…yes I felt sorry for Sano too. Thank you for reviewing!

**Rei**- You really think this fic is getting better? WOW! THANKS!

**Nauriell**- I'm glad you like my story! Or at least I hope you do… Thank you for reviewing!

**ME**- Yes I'm mean. Muahahahaha Battousai has finally appeared! I hope that you'll continue reading! Thanks for the review!

**Crasyducky**- LOL…I'm so glad that you like the plot. Yeah, when I look back at my chapters I noticed a couple grammar mistakes too…my bad grammar, I'm really sorry if it frustrates you. Please forgive me! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the useful reviewing! Hm…your Mafia story sounds interesting…I must find the time to read it somehow…

**Ookami**-chi- Yeah…I updated pretty fast…maybe I shouldn't do that anymore…LOL…maybe just once a mouth per chapter or more than that…LOL…I don't know…thanks for the review!

Me, Myself, and I- I'm so sorry I didn't take your suggestion. . I feel so bad…! Yes, it was Gohei who shot at Kaoru…man…is this fic that predictable? sighs Anyways, thanks a bunch for the last review!

**animemistress419**- I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter!!! I'm very happy that you enjoyed one of its part. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**This fic says that it has 118 reviews, however, I only see 113. How weird, but then it must mean that I couldn't respond to other people! To those who weren't listed up there I'm so sorry! I would like to take this chance to thank you for reviewing! SO THANK YOU!!! - Thank you very much for reviewing…sorry I couldn't respond to you! Argh…ff.net screwed my reviews!**

**Now press the pretty purple button to review please! Make me happy!**


	8. Revealed

**Awww…you readers are so wonderful! I can't help but update a month earlier for you people! What a treat huh? Well in order to thank me, read this chapter and review!**

* * *

**_Royal Past _**

**_By: S3r3nity_**

**_Chapter 8: Revealed_**

* * *

'…' = Thoughts

"…" Speaking

* * *

****

_Previous Chapter _

_Kaoru's heart pounded faster and her breathing pace increased. The man with the red hair is now standing in front of her, the room was still and quiet, it was like time froze. He slowly reached out his left hand and lifted her right hand. Kaoru stood frozen and the room was even more still, no one and nothing stirred, the room was now revolved around Kaoru and the mysterious stranger. _

_He opened his mouth, soon emerged a soft and gentle voice, "May I have this dance?"_

* * *

Kaoru opened her mouth but nothing came out, _'What do I do!?'_

"NO!" Aoshi hissed into the microphone and into Kaoru's ear.

"Do it Kaoru!" Misao covered Aoshi's mouth and cried into the microphone while bouncing up and down behind Aoshi.

"NO!" Aoshi shouted once more while attempting to stop Misao from jumping.

"Yes!" Misao argued back, "Go for it! What do you have to lose?"

Kaoru smiled and reached her hand up to the side of her ear and turned the communicator off. Aoshi from outside opened his mouth wide open and Misao jumped around happily in triumph.

"Yes, you may…" Kaoru replied with confidence as her body moved towards the mysterious man. They both walked to the center of the ballroom with everyone creating a large room for them to dance. The red hair man lifted his hand up and motioned the orchestra to play, soon enough a sweet waltzing tune filled the room. Kaoru's body began to move and twirl with corresponding movements to the handsome stranger.

_'I must be dreaming',_ Kaoru thought to herself as she with the mysterious man waltzed throughout the ballroom, _'But if it is a dream…I don't want it to end…'_

The crowd stood around the couple and no one dare interrupt the moment. Aoshi and the rest outside too were mesmerized by the dance that no one moved. Misao watched her best friend danced and smiled then thought silently to herself, _'This is so romantic…I wish I can do that with Aoshi…' _She watched Aoshi dreamily and sighed.

Soon the waltz slowed down and Kaoru's movement slowed down, the red hair man pulled Kaoru's body closer and whispered into her ear. "I know why you're here…"

Kaoru eyes immediately snapped opened and attempted to pull away but before anything can happen the stranger gracefully dipped her down and spun her to make it look like part of the dance.

"Listen I'm not here to do anything to you…" he said quietly as he pulled her closer to his body, "I'll explain it to you later…but for now look to your right as soon as I turn you…"

Kaoru, now with confusion in her mind didn't know what to do so as soon as he turns her around Kaoru looked to her right and noticed a human statue holding a book_. 'That's strange…there's no other statues standing around here. Maybe there's something hidden around it…'_

The man pulled her back to his body and spoke to her once more, "Did you see the book?"

Kaoru nodded while leaning against his chest, "I feel something weird about it…"

"I agree with you…we'll check on it as soon as we finish this dance…" he replied into her ear. Kaoru hesitated, _'What if he's a bad guy?'_ The man sensed Kaoru's hesitation and spoke once more, "Trust me, I won't hurt you. I'm on your side, as soon as you finish what you need to do tonight you'll get an explanation from me."

Kaoru sighed, "Fine…you promise?" It was inevitable.

The man lifted Kaoru's right hand and entwined his small finger around hers, "It's a promise…but first we need to get away from these people…" Kaoru looked around and blushed. She momentarily had forgotten about the people watching them dance.

"How?" Kaoru whispered back, "We're the center of attention here…"

"Yeah…we'll need a distraction…" he replied shortly and looked around once more.

Kaoru smirked, "If it's a distraction you want…it's a distraction you'll get!"

The song soon ended and the two broke apart. Kaoru with quick thinking shouted to the orchestra, "Hey, let's get something jumpy here! C'mon everyone join the dance!" A bouncy tune began to filled room and Kaoru grabbed a shy guy towards the center on the room. "Form a circle everyone! We can have different partners in this dance!" Kaoru stared at the stranger and made the words, "Help me…" He nodded and grabbed a nearby girl and lined up next to Kaoru. Very soon everyone in the room did the same thing and soon there were two circles. The large one at the outer layer is filled with guys, the females are in the smaller one. Everyone danced to the beat and switched partners every once in a while. Kaoru, while switching went out of the circle and head towards the statue.

As soon as she reached there the man with red hair was already there. "So what are we going to do now?" Kaoru asked as she watched the crowd dance.

"Take a look a this," the man said to her while inspecting the statue. "What?" Kaoru asked again as she looked at what he's doing. He quickly shoves the statue away and there on below the floor laid a long staircase.

"Follow me…" he murmured and went down the stairs. Kaoru hesitated and looked around. "What are you doing?" the man interrupted her.

"Heh…I'm scared…" Kaoru said sheepishly while looking at the floor. The man gently held her hand, "Don't worry…I'll protect you if anything happens." And with that said Kaoru nodded and slowly went down.

* * *

From far away two pair of eyes watched Kaoru head down the stairs with the mysterious man at the balcony.

"Shall I stop them Mrs. Hajime?" a young man with brown hair and blues eyes asked towards an elderly woman.

"That won't be necessary Okita…" she replied, "The aura around them are good…however…"

"Yes?" Okita asked during Tokio's pause, "What is it?"

"You should keep an eye on that man over there…" she said slowly while watching none other than Gohei.

"I shall then…" Okita replied quickly and went off the balcony.

* * *

There was only one hall down the stair, the hall was painted white and it was hollow and cold. The atmosphere of the room sends shivers down Kaoru's spine. The only light provided were light from lighted candles.

"Why would someone build a basement with a long hallway and having nothing in it?" Kaoru asked while keeping her body warm, "it's spooky...'"

"To obviously scare people away before reaching to the end of it…" he replied at they walked down the hall together, "…I don't know what will await us but be careful…"

They walked until they reached the end of the hall. In front of them was nothing other than a blank wall with a human statue standing in the middle of it.

"That's it?" Kaoru moaned loudly, "There's no way that I came down here just to see a blank wall! There must be something else…" She looked around hoping to see something useful.

The man with red hair lowered his body and inspected the wall then commanded to Kaoru, "I'll try to see if there's a secret switch…you keep a look out."

"What ever…" Kaoru murmured as she looked around while the man inspected the wall. Kaoru eyes kept on guard but half of her kept on looking back at the human statue _'Why am I looking at that stupid deformed statue? It's weird and freaky but…'_ Kaoru thoughts were interrupted when she heard a crowd screaming. She and the stranger looked at each other and ran back up the stairs. Kaoru gasped, "Gohei!"

"Haha! You are all too weak for me! Now tell me where the book is!" Gohei shouted at the crowd running out the door, "Or I shall kill you all!" He sliced a few more people running out.

His eyes wandered up to the balcony and saw an old woman, "Ah…Tokio Hajime…" Gohei threw four of his hair strands and they all transformed into him. "Go and kill everyone here…and make sure no one gets in my way!" All the Gohei's nodded and slashed everyone in their sight. Kaoru gasped at all the blood being poured onto the floor, _'Innocents…they all are innocent…that blood thirsty bastard!'_ She saw the real Gohei headed up the balcony where Tokio is.

"Okita!" the elder woman cried as she backed up in fear.

"Mrs. Hajime!" Okita shouted while taking on two Gohei's with his sword.

Kaoru immediately panicked and grabbed the red headed strangers arm, "Go and help Mrs. Hajime!"

He looked at Kaoru then grabbed a sword that was hanging by his waist and jumped to the top of the balcony surprising her. "That guy is not normal!" she said to herself, as she stood next by the statue. Kaoru watched as the man slashed two Gohei in one move. Gohei immediately saw the loss of his clones and quickly created more, soon about forty Gohei's surrounded the room.

Kaoru stopped watching and ran back down the staircase where the freaky hallway was. She ran towards the end of the hall and stopped dead in her tracks. "I must find the dark book…but how?"

She pondered and stared at the lone white statue. The statue itself was a female dressed in a simple toga. Its hair was pulled up to a bun and her face was gentle looking. Kaoru found herself walking up to the statue and inspecting it closer. Her hands found way to a leaf shaped necklace located on the statues bare neck. She slowly touched the leaf. Soon the supposedly white colored necklace turned green and began to glow. She shivered in fear and looked up. The statues face was now looking at her, not anywhere else like before but directly at her. Kaoru backed up in fear. _'This thing is alive!?'_

* * *

**Muahahahaha! I'm going to stop here ok? C'mon now don't get upset…T.T…I updated earlier for you guys! A WHOLE month earlier! You should be grateful! Now please press the review button and review! I'll be sure to update next month!**

* * *

**Review Response: (Yup the page is getting longer…but I love it! Thanks for the long reviews!)**

**Alex-** Hm…sorry I was so busy with my other stories that I've stopped updating "Silent Heart" but I'll definitely update in August! Please be patient and wait till then. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**xia xue**- As long as you review my story I'm still going to be happy! Thanks for reviewing! Good luck with your school stuff!

**Mori'quessir-** Nope I haven't won the contest yet! But I survived the first round, which is good enough! Thanks for your vote! And thanks a bunch for reviewing my story!

**ch3rrybl0ss0ms-** Yup I have updated! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**lilytheangel2002 (is too lazy to sign in)-** Yeah! Gohei sucks and Battousai rules!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nightcrawlernz**- I'm so happy that you like this fic so far. Yup, things are going to get interesting! Thanks for the review!

**Mailynh**- I'm glad you think this fic is great! Yes, I'll try to make this fic more romantic…it's just not going to happen yet…but it will SOON! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ariel**- I'm happy that you like this fic! Yeah, Aoshi is like a brotherly figure to Kaoru…that's what I like about him! YUP! Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Dreamer1**- Thank you for wishing me luck! Yes, I love making Battousai seem handsome…drools Thank you so much for reviewing!

**himesama16**- Kaoru is going to recognize Battousai soon enough! LOL…I just love leaving cliffhangers…=] it makes me feel very powerful! Thanks for reviewing!

**tintin-chan**- I just love making cliffhangers! =] I'm so glad that you think the fic is good so far! Thanks for the review!

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA**- blush No I'm not a good writer…I'm not as good as you! Hey…that reminds me…when are YOU going to UPDATE your story!? I'm waiting!!! LOL…update soon okay!? Thanks for the review!!!

**KAORU**- I'm so glad you like this fic so far! I'm so happy!!! I hope that you like this chapter too! Thanks for the review!

**Saskia**- I'm sorry about the super slow pace!!! --…I hope that right now the pace will quicken…sighs so complicated…argh…Thanks for the very useful review!

**kenshin's-angel**- Thanks for voting for me in the contest I passed the first round! I'm so happy! I was so happy that I updated a month early! Yup! I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Pristinediamond-** Yay! A new reader!!! Yes, I agree that it'll be interesting if Kaoru has a psychic link with Battousai that's why I'm going to keep it that way! Thanks for the review!!!

**animemistress419**- Yeah, I would've died too if I was Kaoru at the last chapter! Sorry that there's no fluff yet…it's still just the beginning so don't worry! Fluff will arrive later! Thanks for the review!!!!

**BLONDE GOTH**- Thanks for the long review! I really loved reading it! To tell you the truth I am also wonder where this story is going…LOL…I am such a dork for not knowing! But anyways, I have updated sooner so I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Ginny-cry**- I'm so happy that you think this story is good! YAY! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Anime-Addiction**- You really think this fic is romantic so far…? WOW! That's the first time I've actually heard it. I'm glad you like my fic so far! Thanks for the review!

**kik-ting**- The new guy is Battousai…there's no Kenshin…sniffs You'll eventually know why in the future…trust me…I have my reasons for this! Don't hurt me! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**ME**- LOL…yeah I cut Battousai off when he appeared…more suspense…LOL…sorry!!! hides behind a shield Don't hurt me please!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**crystal-flame**- Kenshin—eh, is not reincarnated…let's just say that he's still from the book…hehe…a secret!!! Yeah, the problem between Aoshi and Misao will change soon! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**BWHAHA**- The next chapter is here! I hope that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**rkfan246**- The main male character goes by the name Battousai…not Kenshin and there's a good reason to that which will be revealed later…! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ayah**- You hate me? TT…Aoshi is being mushy to Kaoru for a good reason. It'll be revealed in the future…trust me…! Yes, Battousai is sexy!!! drools He's going to be permanent in the fic now so don't worry! The whole fic will revolve around those two soon enough…Thank you for reviewing!

**Chibi Kiki**- I have updated! I just hope that you liked this chapter…! Thanks for the review!

**Jenifer**- I've updated! I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for revewing!!!

* * *

**And for the rest of you other people! Thank you for reading! Please review!****Make me happy!**

**:) Review :)**


	9. Gone

**Hey everyone!!! I was suppose to update last friday but something depressed me...so I decided not to. AFTER a four day cruise, however, I feel better!!! So here's the new chapter!!! ENJOY!**

**OTHER NEWS: For those who read my other fic "Silent Heart" I have renamed it to "Secret of My Heart" And chapter 4 is up!!!** **Special thanks for everyone who nagged me to update it!!! **

****

* * *

**_Royal Past _**

**_By: S3r3nity_**

**_Chapter 9: Gone_**

* * *

'…' = Thoughts

"…" Speaking

* * *

****

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Kaoru stopped watching and ran back down the staircase where the freaky hallway was. She ran towards the end of the hall and stopped dead in her tracks. "I must find the dark book…but how?"_

_She pondered and stared at the lone white statue. The statue itself was a female dressed in a simple toga. Its hair was pulled up to a bun and her face was gentle looking. Kaoru found herself walking up to the statue and inspecting it closer. Her hands found way to a leaf shaped necklace located on the statues bare neck. She slowly touched the leaf. Soon the supposedly white colored necklace turned green and began to glow. She shivered in fear and looked up. The statues face was now looking at her, not anywhere else like before but directly at her. Kaoru backed up in fear. 'This thing is alive!?'_

* * *

She turned around and attempted to run away, however, the statue was quick and has already caught up with her. Kaoru watched as the statues eyes glowed and shot out two red streaks of lasers from its eyes. Kaoru watched its movements and immediately dodged it. _'What am I going to do!?' _her mind screamed then it took a light pause, _'When the statue used its laser to shoot, at the same time her necklace glows with it!' _The statue lets out another beam but Kaoru was ready this time.

She instantly dodged the laser attack and kicked the statues head immediately leaving it off guard to slam onto the floor. She then took the opportunity to use her fist and landed a hard punch against the statues necklace. The necklace shattered and a green gem was revealed behind it. Kaoru picked up the gem and looked around frantically. But as she saw the statues back her fear dissolved into a plan. On the statues back laid an imprint of the gem Kaoru has in her hand. _'I think if I stick this gem into the statues back it might stop…however …' _Kaoru looked at the statue that's now charging straight towards her. _'It's a really big risk…BUT…'_

"Here goes nothing…!" she cried. She quickly dodged the statues charge and swiftly stuck the gem into its back. The statue let out a blood-curling scream and a huge blinding light emerged throughout the small hallway.

As Kaoru pulled her hand from her eyes only a pile of dust lay on the floor and she stood still in the cold hallway. Kaoru examined the pile of dust slowly and sighed. "I guess there was nothing her after all…" she said unhappily. She stood up and smoothed out her dress then turned to walk away. After a couple of steps she heard a small clattering sound, she lifted her dress up and realized that her dress has been sweeping the same gem from the statue.

She sighed as she picked up the item, "Too bad it's useless now…" Kaoru lifted up her right foot and crushed the tiny gem. After doing so, a loud rumbling sound echoed throughout the hall and Kaoru's back began to tingle. She quickly turned around and her eyes opened wide.

The supposedly blank wall in front of Kaoru disappeared and inside was a stand with a book lying on top of it. She carefully approached the stand and saw a black book. _'The Dark Book!' _she her mind screamed. She quickly snatched the book and ran away from the hall, and never dared to look back again.

* * *

She quickly ran up the staircase and immediately stopped. Kaoru looked around and noticed that most of the people have already escaped except for those who have lost their lives. She then saw all the Gohei's emerged from the ballroom and attacked the mysterious red headman along with Okita. Then She saw the real Gohei looking around frantically, he finally caught sight of her.

He turned and jumped down from the balcony, Kaoru walked back in fear and soon was cornered to a wall.

"You wench…" he said dangerously, "I thought my clones have already killed you. I guess I'll have to kill you myself…and this time no one will save you!"

He slowly narrowed his eyes to the object Kaoru was holding in her arms. He smirked, "You found the book…that's good…now I won't have much to do after killing you…"

Gohei aimed his gun at Kaoru who was now shaking in fear. Kaoru looked down in defeat and a lone tear slid down her pale skin. She closed her eyes and turned her head around hoping that the pain wouldn't hurt as much. Gohei chuckled and raised the gun at Kaoru's head.

* * *

"KAORU!" Misao shouted as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

Aoshi ran towards the opening of the mansion but was soon stopped when twenty Gohei's was activated by Aoshi's magical presence.

Sano popped up from behind the bush and cracked his knuckles, "I never saw this coming…I guess it's time for bone cracking!"

Megumi and Misao popped out from the bush and both got into battle positions. Megumi stood with her fists clenched tightly. Misao held her arms up and magically formed kunai's in her hand.

"Please let someone protect Kaoru…" Misao prayed as one Gohei came charging at her. Misao bent her knees and leaped into the air and threw her weapon. '_Please…'_

Misao and the others snapped their heads during the battle and faced the building as a loud bang rang out.

"NO!" Misao shouted angrily as tears of fury burned through her eyes. She levitated into the air and threw more kunai's.

"She's not dead yet Misao!" Megumi cried as she dodged a few attacks, "I can still sense her!"

_'She'd better be!'_ Aoshi thought as he sliced a few more Gohei's with his sword, _'Or I'll never forgive myself…'_

* * *

Kaoru heard the loud bang and patiently waited for pain to seep through her, however, it never came._ 'Am I dead yet? Did I die so fast that I didn't feel anything?' _ Her eyes flew open and saw Gohei's gun aiming right next to her, he was now wearing a face filled with horror. His face was white and his eyes were wide open in fear. Kaoru looked to his side and saw the red hair man standing with his sword that was now covered in blood.

She stood in fear as she watched Gohei's head fall off his broad shoulder. Soon his gigantic body collapsed to the floor, making a loud rumbling noise. Her breathing slowed down and her heart pounded hard.

Gohei Hiruma is dead.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the dead body while holding onto the book tightly. The man in front of her grabbed her arm and ran out with his god-like speed. Before Kaoru could blink she was already outside with all her friends.

All of Gohei's clones died and turned to dust. Misao and the rest ran to Kaoru making sure she was fine.

"Kaoru!" Misao cried, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"You mean all of us—weasel…" Sano commented, "Hey…missy found the book!"

Kaoru handed the Dark Book into Sano's hands and wiped a sweat off her head.

"Who's this man Kaoru?" Megumi watched carefully as she circled around him, "The one you danced with? Hm…he's not bad…"

Kaoru turned her head and faced the mysterious man who was now looking at her. "He knows who we all are…" she said quietly.

"What!?" Sano cried, "How could you tell him!?"

"She didn't…" the man replied almost like he was snapping at Sano, "I've already seen all of you…"

The rest of the gang grouped up together with suspicion. Kaoru stayed in her spot and listened. The man continued speaking, "Almost about two week ago…" He finally reached up to his mask and pulled it off. Kaoru gasped.

* * *

**He's officially in the story! Finally! The story begins NOW! Well…review to see what's going to happen next!**

**And for those who wondered why I was upset...it's because I lost the fanfiction contest...BUT that's okay!!! There'll be other opportunities one day!**

* * *

**Review Response, is done by my little sister!!! Thanks for all the LONG reviews! I enjoyed reading them!**

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Darkvampir129- **I just love cliffhangers!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! I'm so HAPPY that you like my fic so far!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**AlexineBlue**- I HAVE UPDATED! Hoped you liked this chapter!!! I'm so glad you like this fic so far! Thanks for the last review!

**Sinnah**- Thanks for reviewing!!! I hope that it wasn't that long since I've last updated. Sorry for the long wait.

**Anonomous**- I went brain dead after "Silent Heart" BUT I have updated. It is now called "Secret of My Heart"…I hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-Neko-Goddess**- WOW, I'm so honored that you read my story! I've read yours and it's really good!!! Yup Kenshin doesn't have his scar and there's a reason to that. Battousai is here instead of Kenshin because…SORRY! It's a secret, it'll make sense later, I promise!!! LOL…um…fluff will occur after Kaoru and Battousai learns to get along…LOL…okay, and about your own RK fic…GO FOR IT! If you need any ideas I'll be willing to help! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alex**- Glad you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**ch3rrybl0ss0ms89**- I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sure we can in touch! My sn is: Ch4rmed4eva, hope to hear from you soon! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**himesama16**- I'm so sorry about the cliffhangers! But I just love using them! DON'T HURT ME! Anyways, I have updated! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Chibi Kiki**- YAY! Glad you liked the last chapter, so how was this one? Hoped it was good! Thanks for reviewing!

**SailorChibiMoon14**- I'm glad you like this story so FAR! Thanks for reviewing!

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA**- Thanks for wishing me luck! And I'm waiting for your next UPDATE, SO HURRY!!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for REVIEWING!!!

**k**- Thank you!!! I'm glad this story is interesting to you so FAR! Thanks for the review!

**kenshin's-angel**- LOL…okay for the mailing list thing, just give me your e-mail and I'll e-mail you all my updates! I'm so glad you think this story is great!!! I'm so happy!!! Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Cat- Man**…I really hate grammar mistakes! I'm so sorry if it disturbed you in any way! I'm glad you think it's creative so far! If it's not too much trouble can you please correct my grammar mistakes for each chapter? PLEASE? I suck so bad with grammars! Thanks for reviewing!

**Reignashii-** I'm glad you continued to read this fic! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**animemistress419**- I've updated! I'm glad you like reading this fic! Makes me so HAPPY! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Yay**- I am seriously blushing right now. THAAAAAAAANKS! Makes me so happy that you like reading this fic! Thanks for reviewing!

**The evil witch**- Thanks for reviewing. Oh yeah, when are you going to update your fic? Anyways, that's for the reviewing!

**tintin-chan-** Ummm…Battousai might not be Battousai in the end. And he isn't going to be Kenshin either. It'll make sense later, until that time comes please don't FLAME me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alex**- He he…the answer to your question is…I can't tell you! SORRY! But you are heading the right direction! Thanks for reviewing!

**kik-ting-** Well Battousai wasn't invited and he isn't stalking her either. You'll find out, don't worry…Thanks for the review.

**astro-24**- LOL…I'll be sure to join your club!!! Die GOHEI!!! GO BATTOUSAI! Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**Mori'quessir**- Thanks for voting!! Getting past round one was hard but I passed! Thanks a lot for reviewing!!!!

**rkfan246**- Let's just hope that you're not mad at this chapter!!! Thanks for reviewing! Hoped you liked this chapter!

**Crasyducky**- THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR FINDING MY MISTAKES! Yeah…that last phrase said by Battousai was sooo bad! I feel so retarded! Thanks for checking it! If it's possible, can you please tell me all my mistakes at the end of each chapter in the future? Thank you sooooo MUCH! Thanks for the super duper great review!

**xia xue-** Whoops well you are going to have to hang some more until my next chapter. Anyways, thanks for the review!!!

**Sdfgas**- Sorry for the cliffhanger but that's just me! Thanks for the review!!!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN-** Battousai was supposed to go back in the book at the end…BUT I've found a better use. YUP! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!

**Brittanie Love**- AHHH! Thanks for the compliment on this story!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Victoria**- It's okay for not reviewing the last, last chapter! YUP! Tokio is Saitou's WIFE! I hoped all your questions were answered by this chapter! Okay, hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!!!

* * *

**Okay that's it people! Have a great summer! See you on the next update guys! Bye!**

**Press the purple button below to REVIEW! :)**


	10. Starless

**Hey everyone! Guess what!? Okay…BESIDES the fact that I've updated…what else!? **

**((silence))**

**It's my 16th BIRTHDAY! YAY! I was rushing through this like crazy! I was torn between making this one BIG chapter or two SMALLER chapters. But as a gift for ****Kitsune KeNsHiN (Whom helped me get through this problem) I've made it LONGER! I just hope you guys won't fall asleep half way through…Please enjoy! But then again…please don't flame! I'm scared of those things…**

**-**

**WARNINGS: It's DARK and watch the LANGUAGE use. DON'T FORGET—this fic is ALL about OOC ness!!! **(If you can't handle it, DON'T READ IT! Don't say that I didn't warn you!)

-

* * *

**_Royal Past_**

**_Chapter 10: Starless _**

**_By: S3r3nity_**

* * *

**Keys:**

_'…'_ = Thoughts

"…" Speaking

****

**

* * *

**

****

**_Previous Chapter_**

_Kaoru turned her head and faced the mysterious man who was now looking at her. "He knows who we all are…" she said quietly._

_"What!?" Sano cried, "How could you tell him!?"_

_"She didn't…" the man replied with a deadly tone of voice, "I've already seen all of you…"_

_The rest of the gang grouped up together with suspicion. The man continued speaking, "I saw all of you from the dark tower…and from the museum…almost about 2 week ago…" He finally reached up to his mask and pulled it off. Kaoru gasped._

-

-

-

* * *

__

"Battousai…" she whispered as she saw bright amber eyes revealed behind the eye mask. He watched everyone carefully.

Everyone else began to back up in fear. "The m-ma-man slayer!?" Misao said shakily.

Kaoru nodded and Misao immediately backed up to Aoshi, "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I'm not here to hurt you," was Battousai's reply, "I'm here to find the princess like all of you are…" His amber eyes glided around the entire group.

"WE ARE NOT!" Misao cried furiously until Aoshi laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's finally time that we meet," Aoshi said calmly and held out his hand. Battousai reached out and shook it. "So how did you come out of the book?"

"Ask her…" Battousai murmured and narrowed his eyes to Kaoru. Kaoru backed up nervously as Aoshi's eyes followed to her along with everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" she murmured, "I don't think I did anything…"

"There's a spell in this book…" Aoshi pointed out as he held out his hands in front of him. Then the book back from the Dark Tower appeared in his hand. "This 'Golden Book' had a blank page, however, I knew it wasn't empty at all…" Aoshi said slowly as his eyes narrowed more onto Kaoru, "You read the spell didn't you?"

Kaoru stuttered and began to babble words out, "I, uh…well—he…and I…men chasing me…"

Kaoru looked at Aoshi who was now looking deeply into her eyes, sending deep shivers down her spine. _'Stalling is not working………'_

"Well…I was just reading out loud!" Kaoru defended, "I didn't know it was a SPELL!"

Aoshi watched her reaction then replied, "That's fine…"

Everyone mouths dropped wide open, Battousai stood emotionless. "What!?" Megumi cried, "Aren't you angry at her? She's putting everyone's lives in danger and you just accepted it!?"

"Shut up fox…" Sano nudged her side sharply and glared into her eyes immediately stopping her screams.

"It was eventually going to happen," Aoshi muttered, "Why do you think we were born with powers? Because the Dark Wizard was finally born and we have to find the princess so we can stop it." Everyone stood hesitantly in their spot.

"That's right…" Battousai replied sharply, "I want to prevent anything from happening this future…so we should start by finding the princess first."

Everyone then looked at each other as confusion rose. "What do you mean!?" Sano exclaimed unbelievably, "You came from the past and never knew what the princess looks like!?"

"Well…if I knew how she looked then I wouldn't need your help," Battousai growled back, "She was forced to cover herself in a cloak so no one can see her face." Everyone began to calm down and looked at Aoshi for any possible advice.

He sighed, "We'll teleport to the Lotus Temple right now, it's better to settle things there."

Kaoru nodded along with the others in unison, Battousai merely shrugged. They gathered together and teleported out of the yard.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes watched as Kaoru, the strange red hair man, Aoshi, and the others teleported out of the Mansion's property.

"Are you sure they are the ones to take care of the book, Mrs. Hajime?" Okita asked the elderly woman standing next to him. Tokio nodded, "The aura surrounding them is good, I know that I left the book in right hands." A few seconds after finishing her words, Tokio collapsed to the floor.

"Mrs. Hajime!" Okita cried as he held the elder's cold body. Tokio coughed loudly and smiled. "I've overstayed my time…" she whispered, "It's time for me to go…"

Her body slowly began to glow, her energy then reached into the air. Okita covered his eyes with his bangs then look back at Tokio, "Very well…I'll take care of this place, don't worry." He managed to put on a smile.

"Very well…" she said softly as she felt the life in her body leaving, "Everything is done…just tell the cops that Gohei killed me and that I left everything to you."

Okita bit his bottom lip and nodded. Tokio manage to take one more gasp as she felt the last of her energy dissolve into the air, "It's time for me to reunite with my future…"

She slowly closed her eyes and looked back at Okita. Okita smiled and said his last words, "Don't forget to tell Saitou that I said 'hi'!" Tokio nodded then fell into deep darkness. Okita looked into the air as he saw small rainbow bubbles slowly shimmer into the sky. "Go find her…" he whispered, "…Go back to her true self…"

* * *

They reappeared to the Lotus Temple. Kaoru shuddered at the cold—well part of it was because of Battousai. They all remained quiet in the frosty night air—suddenly a loud scream piece through the silence.

Misao's emerald eyes snapped open as she quickly levitated above the ground. "Guys, that's my mom!" she declared. They quickly ran down the stairs while Misao levitated ahead.

Kaoru stayed behind and jogged slowly. _'It can't be!' _she thought quickly at the mist of her problems, _'Please don't let it be true!' _Kaoru's pacing jog began to shift into a quick sprint. Finally she gasped as she saw Misao leaning towards a bloody body on the floor. Kaoru approached slowly.

"No…" she whispered as she saw Misao's eyes fill with tears. She hugged her best friend. Misao sobbed loudly while holding onto the one she loved most.

Megumi crouched down and held her hands outwards over Mrs. Makimachi's wound. Everyone watched as her hands glowed brightly over the bloody body. A jagged choke escaped from her mouth and tears rushed out.

"It can't be!" Misao collapsed to the floor and cried. "It couldn't have happened…it shouldn't have!" she bellowed.

Kaoru continued to hold her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Misao…" she murmured sincerely with tears flowing from her eyes.

"You'd better be…" a gruff voice echoed down the street. Everyone's attention turned to the sound.

"It can't be!" Megumi said shakily while looking at the figure.

Sano gazed with wide eyes. "Impossible!" he exclaimed with disbelief.

Aoshi and Battousai gazed eagerly towards the shadow by the tree. "Gohei…" Aoshi replied expectantly.

Then an elderly short looking man came out of the shadows and laugh maniacally. "WRONG, it's Kihei" he chirped proudly, "Kihei Hiruma, older brother of Gohei."

"What do you want?" a small voice interrupted sharply into the air. Misao's eyes were dark and filled with rage.

His small eyes jerked towards her, and he smirked. "Don't you want to know who killed your mother, little weasel?" he taunted slowly, "More like…who gave us the clue to find her?"

Immediately emerald eyes shot towards the short man. "Who, then?" She asked darkly. She held her mothers body more protectively in her arms.

He smirked. "My little brother, Gohei, claimed that he met a girl at the museum." He ranted and looked at Kaoru with a huge grin, "…she challenged him to a battle and lost. However, she coward out and ran away. But my dear brother managed to grab a fistful of her hair…"

He paused for a dramatic silence. Misao's patience continued to wear out. "Whose hair!?" she demanded.

Kihei's smirk continued to extend. "Well…while Gohei went to the ball…I used that hair to track down where her home base was…and while I was there…" Once again Kihei used another disturbing pause.

"Go on…" Aoshi barked while glaring with his dark blue eyes.

"…I saw that woman…" he nodded his head to Mrs. Makimachi. "And killed her as replacement for the girl who ran out during Gohei's battle." He cackled loudly.

Misao formed a few kunai's in her right hand and stood up. Kihei stopped laughing. She panted heavily with rage glowing through her once before cheerful looking eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question, bastard…" she replied menacingly with anger. "I'm going to ask you one more time…who was that girl?"

Kaoru watched carefully—Kihei looked back with a smile playing on his lips. "You, Kaoru…" he confirmed gravely. She backed up.

"No…it wasn't…" she retorted quickly. A kunai shot at her necklace transforming her ball clothes to her old pair of jeans and tank top. Kaoru watched as the necklace descend to the floor before looking back at Misao.

"Misao I didn't…" she began but was cut off when another kunai cut her left arm.

"You bitch!" Misao spat with disgust in her tone, " You're a coward! What kind of a friend are you!? You know that I only ACTED like I disliked my mom! It's not like I have NO feelings for her!!!" She ranted on, "You don't know how much I cared about her!"

"MISAO!" Kaoru cried desperately, "I really didn't…" Kaoru took a step towards her enraged friend. "Megumi, help me!" she begged. Megumi looked at Kaoru afar with hatred. "You're a traitor," she shot out with fury.

Kihei smirked as he watched Kaoru beg Sano for help.

Kaoru tugged onto his shirt frantically with desperate motion. "SANO!" she cried. He looked down at her with no emotions in his eyes. _'SANO! PLEASE!'_

"Save it for some other sap, missy…" he spat at her bewildered face.

She looked around her whole group of friends and kneeled down.

"Guys…help me!" she pleaded, "I'd never do such a…" A hard blow collided to her left cheek. She looked up at the person who offended her. Her desperate sapphire eyes met with cold blue ones.

Immediately her world of support came crashing down. "Aoshi…?" she managed to squeak out before collapsing onto the floor. Tears and pain streamed out.

Aoshi looked at Kaoru with eyes full of hatred. "Unforgivable…" he murmured with detestation.

"I--really--didn't…" Kaoru choked out between sobs. Misao growled in frustration and yanked Kaoru's hair with her left hand.

"You killed my mom!" Misao interrupted angrily, "For that you're not worth anything to US anymore!" Kaoru continued reach out to Misao's hand that was grabbing her hair. _"Please, you've got to listen to me!' _Kaoru thought desperately.

Immediately after the first contact Misao released Kaoru's hair. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked and backed up as if diseases are infected into Kaoru's body.

The girl instantly shot a hand full of her deadly daggers towards Kaoru without hesitation. "DIE, Kaoru!"

Kaoru's eyes lit up in alarm as she saw the weapons hurl towards her. She looked at Kihei eyes that were filled with delight. _'Perfect…' _he thought happily then frowned. _'She need just a little more before I can take over…'_

"I hope you're damn happy about what you did, Kihei…" she grumbled. Kaoru watched as the kunai's headed for her. She closed her eyes and waited for knives to pierce through her skin.

Right then a shadow hovered over her and Kaoru opened her eyes. Battousai quickly grabbed his sword and stopped the weapons halfway from Kaoru. He growled in annoyance.

Misao shook her head and yelled at him angrily. "Dammit!" she cried, "Why are you protecting her!?"

"Because it's my duty." He simply replied as he stood protectively in front of Kaoru with a fighting stance in place.

Megumi stood with Misao, Aoshi, and Sano at the opposite of the other two. "Well do us a favor and make it NOT your duty!" she commanded.

Battousai stood firmly in his place. "I can't do that." He declared determinedly.

"Then we'll have to take you down, first," Aoshi acknowledged. Kaoru let out a stifled sob loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Battousai, stop…" she whispered softly, "Don't—it's my battle…" She stood up and looked at everyone with pain in her eyes as Battousai moved into his normal position.

"Guys…" she began, "You know I would never do such a thing like…" Another kunai flew and cut her left leg. Kaoru gasped in pain and stopped walking immediately.

"We don't want to hear what you've already done." Misao replied with impatience. "We want to hear what you have to say!" Another kunai formed in her hand.

"Fine," Kaoru cried, "I give up trying to convince you guys to listen to me!" She took off her jasmine earrings Megumi and Misao gave before the ball, and then threw it on the floor.

"You all believed t-th—this bastard that we hardly know!" she stuttered and pointed to Kihei. "You're all so ignorant!" Tears of fury ran down her pale face as she watched all of her so-called "friends". Kaoru looked at the stoic man straight in the eyes.

"Especially you, AOSHI!" she sobbed, "I thought you would've trust me…like how I trusted you!" She balled her hands into a fist. "Instead, you hurt me and threw your words back at my face! I hope you're all happy now!" She collapsed on the floor panting furiously.

Kihei watched with satisfaction playing over his face. _'She's finally broken…it took a while than expected because of Battousai—but it still worked. Now it's time…' _He pulled out a bracelet with black beads and made a jingly sound. "Follow her, Chaos…" he whispered while smirking. Soon the bracelet began to form into a cloud of black smoke and faded away.

"Hell yeah, we're happy…" Misao retorted, "Now get out of our lives since you know what you did wrong…"

Kaoru looked back at Misao. "I did nothing wrong! Why won't you believe me!?"

"Because you were the only who saw Gohei!" Megumi barked. "You're the ONLY one who would be stupid enough to challenge people you know you'll lose to!" Kaoru remained silent. The tears that were once dried up began to fall once more. Kaoru simply got up and ran off. The group stood silently as they watch Kaoru faded from their sight.

"Serves her right," Sano murmured as he watched Megumi pick up the pair of earrings Kaoru threw at the ground.

Misao collapsed on the floor and cried while gently holding her mothers body. Aoshi crouched down and comforted the hysterical girl. "It's okay, Misao…" he whispered.

"Should I call the cops?" Sano asked Misao. She simply nodded and continued to cry.

Kihei glanced at the disturbed group and began to walk away, smirking. "Perfect…" he muttered with satisfaction.

* * *

Sano looked up at the dark sky. "Looks like it's going to rain…" he declared. "I think it's best if we go back to the temple…"

Megumi nodded and went over to Misao. "Misao…" she called out, "I think it's best that we leave to the temple." She watched the girl shake her head.

"Not until the cops come…" Misao whispered. Immediately sirens rang loudly down the street.

Megumi nodded her head. "Very well…" she replied while looking around. Instantly, she noticed something wrong and faced Aoshi. "Aoshi…have you seen where Battousai went?" she asked. She watch his blue eyes open in alarm.

Everyone looked at their surroundings—Battousai was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Kaoru leaned over the window and watched as the cop cars raced down the street with sirens ringing piercingly in the air. A drop of water landed on her small hand—it began to rain. _'No stars are out tonight…all hope is gone…' _A lone tear slid down her pale face. __

"I didn't do it…" she uttered through her sharp sobs. "I really didn't…"

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and stopped. Her eyes wandered from the hand on her shoulder and trailed up to meet amber eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Kaoru snapped as she tossed Battousai's hand off her shoulder violently. "Get the hell out!" she cried.

"Do you think you can take all your anger out on me?" He smirked, "Go ahead…all I'm saying is that it'll do nothing to help you…"

"YES IT WILL!" Kaoru yelled, "You caused all this!" She balled up her fists and thrust the right one at Battousai's face. "It's all your FAULT!"

_'If he never came into my life—I would've been DEAD…and everyone would be happy without me!'_

Kaoru immediately felt her hand hit nothing. She was soon slammed onto something solid. Kaoru lay flat against the wall breathing heavily. "Let me go…" she cried while struggling against his grasp.

"Is it my fault?" Battousai whispered into her ear while pinning her against the wall, "I never asked to be released in the first place."

Kaoru stopped panting and tears of fury ran down her face. "I don't need this! Let me go! And get the hell out of my life!!!" she roared.

"All the things happening right now is caused by you…" He murmured into her ear, "It all started when someone didn't listen…" Finally, within' a blink of an eye he was gone.

Kaoru stood silently and was breathing rapidly once more. That's when the truth started sinking in.

_'Everything IS my fault… …'_

* * *

Misao woke up from her short slumber. She groaned and found herself wrapped by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and saw Aoshi's face near hers—he was sleeping soundly. _'He was watching over me…' _She thought quietly. _'I wish mom was still here to do that…' _She sighed.

"Are you okay now?" a deep voice rumbled near her. Aoshi was looking down at her carefully.

"A little…" she murmured. "Did I wake you up, Aoshi?" Her emerald eyes looked up at him with worry.

He shook his head. "I was just resting…" he whispered.

Misao looked around and realized that the both of them were sitting on the front porch of the Lotus Temple. "What happened to me?" she asked, "Where's Sano and Megumi?"

"They're sleeping inside the temple…" he replied, "And right before the cops came you collapsed from exhaustion."

"Oh…" she murmured while tugging on her braided hair. "What did you tell them?"

"That we were out when your mom was murdered and that's when they took her body away…" he replied, "I also told them to inform your grandpa about her before anything else takes place."

Misao smiled, "Thank you…" She looked up at the dark sky then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked while looking at the girl in his arms.

"Mom use to love looking at the stars…" she whispered, "But tonight…because of her death—the sky is starless…"

Aoshi held Misao tightly hoping that she wouldn't begin to cry once more. "It's okay," he comforted, "She's in a better place now…" He felt her head nodding on his chest.

"I know," she whispered yet tears continued to fall. _'But that's not good enough, Aoshi…something's wrong…'_

* * *

Kihei walked down the street, still smirking at his plan. _'That girl is so gullible! Just like her friends!' _He began to cackle loudly. _'I'll get my revenge for you, Gohei, Kaoru will soon get what she deserves!'_

He finally approach to a corner and was about to turn when he saw three shadowy figures in the dark. Kihei squinted to see who was up there.

"Who's there…?" he asked cautiously while keep an amused smile on his face. One tall man stood next to a small petite feminine figure. He then stopped as he made out the final shadow. A smaller masculine figure stood out of them all and revealed the outline of a slim body. Kihei instantly recognized it. _'It was that swordsman with that group earlier!' _he thought quickly.

"Well…what a surprise!" he exclaimed while pretending to gasp in surprise. "What brings you here?"

The feminine figure revealed herself. She wore a pink halter-top and khaki pants. Her shoulder length brown hair was revealed under the streetlight with her light brown eyes.

"Cut the crap, Kihei!" she cried out while crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell us what happened to Chaos!"

Kihei's smile faltered slightly. "Why, I don't know what you youngsters are talking about!" he said nonchalantly.

The girl's eyes didn't change. "Stop lying and tell us…" she murmured dangerously and waved her left arm. Golden lights emerged from the crescent shape light and formed into a bow. Her right hand opened and created an arrow.

"Well…?" She tapped her right foot impatiently.

"Like I said before…" he gritted under his teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about…" This time it was said more forcefully, his hands turned into fists.

Before the girl could continue asking further questions. Kihei summoned three dark ninja figures around him.

"Get them!" he commanded.

"Damn, I knew he was lying…" she cursed under her breath then turned to the companions next to her. "Are you ready, Saitou?" she asked innocently.

The tall masculine man looked down at her oddly and shrugged with his dark brown narrow eyes. "What to you think?" he asked while smirking. "Not like I'm never ready…"

She let out a loud huff and shrugged. "Whatever…" she replied while sticking her tongue at him. "And these clothes are new too…" She looked down at her outfit and sighed hopelessly.

"I'll buy you a new one…" Saitou said coolly while forming a sword in his right hand. "Now will you stop complaining, Tokio?" He was obviously irritated by her complaints and her sudden appearance. _'She's been here for less than five hours and yet…' _he took a quick glance at her and sighed. _'I think I'm going to have a BAD headache…'_

"Very well then," She replied determinedly and aimed her arrow at one of the ninja's. "I'll take on one, you take on two…" Before any else happened a gush of wind blew past her.

"Not fair, Saitou!" she cried and ran forward to attack one of the ninja's herself. As she dashed toward the fight, she turned to the last forgotten companion. "Keep an eye out on Kihei!" and with that she continued to move onto battle.

Kihei's smirk faded off as he saw Saitou disappeared from Tokio's side in a flash and sliced one of his ninja's in an instant. As he watched the pair fight with his leftover warriors he decided to break away. That was until another surge of wind past by the man. Fear radiated from Kihei's eyes as he removed his arm off his face.

"Battousai…" he whispered out while shaking. A tiny smirk appeared on the manslayers lips.

* * *

Kaoru struggled endlessly on her bed till she finally sat up and sighed. _'No matter how much you try to forget it…the pain won't go away...'_

She felt her arm where Misao's kunai hit her and bit her lip. "I won't cry," she gasped in pain as water from her eyes demanded to rush out. "I just need a shower," she chirped as happily as she can, "A nice, warm, relaxing shower…" Kaoru went into the bathroom quickly.

Her shaky hands reached to the faucet in the bathtub. Kaoru sighed in relief as she felt the cool liquid flow through her fingers. She let the tub fill as she grabbed her nightgown and a few other items in her room.

Kaoru ran back and placed the items on a nearby chair in the bathroom. She sighed and began to comb her hair. _'You need to calm down Kaoru…you're going insane!' _she thought alarmingly. Kaoru immediately stopped brushing her hair when she saw her own reflection.

_"Kaoru…" the reflection spoke as she approached closer to the frightened girl._

"Stay away from me!" she cried.Kaoru blinked for one second and looked around to see if anything was surrounding her. There was nothing…she once again looked at the mirror.

_"I'm real, Kaoru…" the image replied. "I'm you…"_

Kaoru jumped back, startled. "I AM insane!" she whimpered shakily while looking ahead. "Why are you here?"

_"Don't be afraid," the reflection cooed while looking at Kaoru directly in the eyes. "I'm feeling the same way as you are…and I'm scared…' She held herself in fear and looked at Kaoru with frightened eyes. "Help me…" _

With little courage,Kaoru walked up to the bathroom mirror and held out one hand to touch the image. Surprisingly the reflection placed her hand to meet with Kaoru's. "What can I do…?" she asked. "I've wasted so much innocent lives…" tears came down her face once more. "I…"

_"You can repent…" was the reply that came out of the reflection. "Atone all those lives you've taken by sacrificing yours." _

"What?" Kaoru asked in surprise. "How…?"

_"You know how…" the voice echoed, "There's a way…there's always one…"_

And with that the image faded away and back into Kaoru's own reflection. Kaoru search the mirror frantically. Her hands ran over the glass with rapid pace.

"HOW?" she asked while sobbing hysterically, "How can I repent?" She slouched down on the floor and buried her head on her knees. She slammed her fist against the wooden floor—suddenly she heard something like steel hitting the ground. Her head snapped to where the sound came from. Her question was just answered.

Kaoru slowly crawled to the bathtub that was near filling up with water. She reached out to the hidden object that seemed to appear at her time of need. Her soft hand ran over the blade ever so slowly.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance when she heard water rushing out. Kaoru turned to the bathtub that was beginning to overfill. However, she paid no attention to it and continued to look at the dagger in her hand.

_"I'm scared…" _Those words began to fill her mind. __

Kaoru shook her head. "It's not right," she repeated over her thoughts. "It's not right at all…"

_"By sacrificing yours…"_

Tears streamed out as Kaoru began to choke in fear. "It's practically suicide!"

_"Repent all those lives that you've taken…"_

She held both hands over her ears. "That's still not right!" she cried.

_"…It's all your fault…" the voice echoed over and over. "…do you want it to continue on if you stay alive?"_

Kaoru stopped sobbing and looked down at the dagger.

_"It's a gift…" a feminine voice said comfortingly. _

"A gift…?" she repeated in confusion. Kaoru held the blade in her hand and looked around. "But…"

_"This is your chance to escape!" the voice screamed triumphantly. "Don't let it go to waste!"_

After hearing the word 'escape', Kaoru held the knife closer to her heart. "That's right…I can end everyone's pain here…"

_"See…it's not a bad thing…" _

Kaoru continued to be swayed by the unknown presence, completely unaware of the dark cloud surrounding her.

_"Think of it as a ceremony…for the good of the future…"_

A smile played upon Kaoru's lips. She held the dagger with her right hand and brought it up to her left wrist. __

"I must repent…" she repeated, "And stop all pain that started because of me…"

_'For Misao's pain…' her thoughts added._

And with that Kaoru immediately performed a downward slash, feeling the blood rushing out of the slice on her flesh, a satisfied grin appeared on her face.

"Everyone…please, forgive…me…" she whispered before falling into eternal darkness.

_The ceremony was completed…_

* * *

Misao had finally calmed down as Aoshi continued to hold her close. The serenity was broken when Megumi came rushing out, panting furiously with Sano following closely behind.

"Something's wrong!" she reported alarmingly.

Misao and Aoshi stood up quickly and watched what the two had to say.

"What's going on?" Aoshi asked with cold eyes gliding over the pair.

"Sano handed me Kaoru's earrings…" Megumi reported as she held out the familiar jasmine jewelry. "I had a premonition and it was held at Misao's house…as I went inside…it was all dark…cold…"

"And?" Misao spoke like it was nothing.

Megumi didn't waste any time, "Kaoru's life is in danger!"

Misao scoffed and turned her head in disgust. The older woman frowned.

"Misao…" she scolded. "There's no time to be angry when your once best friend is in danger…"

"Battousai will save her…just like before!" Misao cried, "He's always there!" Megumi opened her mouth more but stopped.

A new feminine voice interrupted. All eyes turned to it in an instant. They watched the girl with curiosity.

"Battousai was with me…" the girl informed.

"Where's your proof?" Aoshi asked obviously irritated by the new presence.

"Don't ask…" she retorted, "He's right here…" In an instant Battousai stood by her side. "Anything else you need?"

Everyone's eyes opened—fear and anxiety began to appear on their faces. Aoshi watched Misao carefully.

"Gosh…" she cried angrily, "Aoshi, teleport everyone to the house…Kaoru's bound to be safe!"

With that, everyone with Battousai and the newcomer teleported back to the house.

* * *

An eerie silence lingered as everyone looked around.

"Everything looks the same…" Megumi commented-- suddenly she panicked, "No…there's another presence here…"

Rushing water was heard upstairs. Without hesitation Aoshi ran up along with Megumi and Sano. Misao continued to look around.

"Aren't you going to find out what happened to your friend?" the girl asked while looking angrily at Misao.

Misao glared back. "What should I?" she retorted while crossing her arms.

"Because…" Tokio replied impatiently, "Even though she had done something to hurt you…doesn't mean that she won't try to earn back your forgiveness!"

Misao stared at the girl strangely—she couldn't find anything else to say. What Tokio said scared half of her and half was hoping it wasn't true.

Tokio arced her eyebrow, "Well…?"

"Fine!" Misao replied angrily and stormed off. Both Tokio and Battousai eyes watched as the immature girl stomped her way upstairs.

"You have a way with words," Battousai remarked with no emotion.

Tokio faced the manslayer and giggled. "Really?!" she asked openly, "Thanks!" She calmed down and looked forward with a serious expression. She sighed, "I think Saitou had hated me ever since I appeared."

"Give him time," he murmured. "He's not use to working with partners…"

She nodded and patted Battousai on the back. "I know that's what you feel too…" Tokio replied, "Thanks…" Her brown eyes looked into his eyes and noted the coldness that was filled within' it—she shuddered when she saw another emotion. "I'm going to see if Saitou is done with the trap…" she stuttered while stumbling back. He nodded.

Battousai examined her actions carefully before moving on to his duty—the girl. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

Misao panted quickly, her walk became a sprint, her heart twisted in worry. "Kaoru wouldn't do anything as reckless like that…" Misao assured herself. _'She just wouldn't do that…'_

She cursed as the halls seem to stretch endlessly.

_'Kaoru will be inside…laughing carelessly…like always …'_

Finally like as if time stopped she reached her destination.

'She'll be fine…' 

Misao took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"What's going on?" she asked breathlessly. Aoshi, Megumi, and Sano looked at her with wide eyes. Misao took the time to scream. "What the HELL is going on!?" she repeated.

"The door's not opening…" Megumi replied. "Aoshi tried to teleport in but it looks as if a barrier preventing that."

Misao held her hands out and formed a fist full of kunai's. "Move out of the way!" she warned.

Aoshi and the rest moved away at Misao's willpower. With one thrust Misao broke the barrier. Without any warning she levitated and kicked down the bathroom door. All eyes peered into the room—fears were awakened.

A loud cackle rang out in the air. Misao choked back her sobs. "No…" she whispered in disbelief.

Kaoru's lifeless body lay sprawled across the floor. Her once rosy lips turned pale white, her long black hair spread across her face. Blood from her cut continued to pour out endlessly as a cloud of black smoke surrounded her.

_"You're all too LATE!" a voice cried, "Too late!…" _

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Kihei:** This character is known as Gohei's older brother (?) in the MANGA! Yes…sadly, I couldn't bring Gohei back to life :) So I replaced him with his brother!

**Tokio and Saitou:** Yes…Tokio was the same one who died but was reborn into the new life already. (I will explain that later) Both of these new characters will have a big role in the near future.

**If you were wondering…no, the Battousai that hurt Kaoru wasn't the REAL one!!!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**And it ends here! Please don't flame me! I know it's not good! Please forgive me!**

**((bows down))**

**I promise that it'll clear up by next chapter! So just bear with me… :)**

* * *

**I'm lovin' the long reviews! Thanks! But I'm kind of curious (yes, I got a review from someone who thinks this fic is boring…) Am I putting too much description in this story?**

**((sighs)) yeah…that's why I'm afraid of writing…hehe…**

* * *

**Review Response : **

**Tigerrelly**- I just love cliffhangers!!! I'm so happy that I'm still doing a good job…I was worrying myself that I might've fallen back on writing. I don't know, maybe I have. Thank you so much for reviewing!!!****

**LuneTigre**- Yes! I care that you're back! YAY! Yup, I have updated! I hope you're not upset about this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**anime-addiction**- I have updated! Please don't be angry if this chapter was too upsetting! Thanks for the review!!!

**AlexineBlue**- I'm glad you liked the last chapter BUT did you like this one? I don't know how I even come up with these stuff…my whacked out mind and me. ((sighs)) Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Gothic Misery-** Hey! What happened to your old account? Yeah…I'll have to check out that story. I'm glad you like this fic so far…I just hope you won't dislike it for this really bad chapter…thanks for the review!!!

**Dark-Neko-Goddess**- No problem on reviewing your story! It's really interesting! I have updated BUT I'm not sure if this made any happy because it's so…depressing…I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Boring-** ((hands out barf bag)) I'm sorry if this fic doesn't suit your taste but that's just me…I'm sorry that I can't change the details. Thanks for the useful review!!!

**xia xue-** There is no such thing as reviewing too late! I'm so happy that you still like this story! Sorry for the long update! This is beginning to be hard to write…so please go along with me. Anyways, that you so much for your review!!!

**Animeps-** Thanks for reviewing! Kaoru is a normal girl…no special powers or anything…well for now that is… Thanks for the review!!!

**animegrl1047**- I'm glad you enjoy this fic so far, sorry for the suspense though! I just can't get enough of those! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**rkfan246-** Ahhh! A flame! ((grabs a bucket of water)) Phew…glad it wasn't one! :) I'm glad you enjoy this fic so far…please don't get upset over this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Nightcrawler-** It's okay that you haven't reviewed earlier! I'm happy that you like this story so far! Thank you for reviewing!!!

**himesama16- **I hope you understand why Kaoru gasped last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter even though it's horrible…Thanks for reviewing!!!

**kenshin's-angel-** Yeah I lost the contest…BUT that's okay! No problem about reviewing your story because I like that story of yours! When are you going to UPDATE!? Anyways, hoped this chapter didn't ruin your mood or anything! Thanks a lot for reviewing! !!

**nirada C.-** Yup, this is a B/K story. Yes, I might make Battousai fall for Kaoru first…or maybe not…we'll see! Thanks for the review!!!

**Victoria-** Yup, Gohei's dead, BUT what about Kihei? Hmmm…LOL…hoped you liked this chapter even though it wasn't the best since it was so dark…anyways, thanks for the review!!!

**tintin-chan-** Yup, Battousai is in the story now…! I hoped you liked this chapter even though it wasn't the best! Thanks for the review!!!

**The evil witch**- Thanks for reviewing! Hope that this chapter was as "good" as my others ones. Thanks for reviewing once again!!!

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA-** Thanks for voting for me on the contest! Makes me so HAPPY even though I lost. Anyways, yeah sure I'll help you on your fic! Thanks for reviewing!!! :)

**KK4eva-** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ((blush)) I'm so happy that you like this story!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN-** Thank you so much for helping me on my problem!!! It's so cool to know someone like you! Anyways, I hoped this chapter wasn't too bad…it is my first time writing something like this…so sad and depressing. And it went to 17 pages long...Yeah…Thank you once again! And thank you for reviewing! :)

**kik-ting-** Yes, the suspense is a total killer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing!!!

**BLONDE GOTH**- Wow…on your last review you sound really HYPER! HAHA… Yeah…I totally dislike Megumi for hanging all over Kenshin!!! Grr…that's why I'm not going to do it! :) Yeah…sunburns really hurt! My summer is okay…hoped yours was okay!!! Thank you for the review!!!

**Fire Kitsune-** Yup I have updated! Hoped this chapter was good even though it was so…different from my other chapters. I'm so happy that you like this story so far!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**NARGIEGIRL21**- I has been over a month since I've updated! I'm very sorry for making you wait that long! I hoped this chapter wasn't too…out of place. Thank you for the review!!!

**baseballfreak202-** WOW…thanks for saying that my fic is awesome…((I personally don't think so))…Ummm…I don't know if he'll have any special powers since he's pretty good the way he is right now. ;) Thanks for reviewing!!!

**YES**- Sorry for the long wait!!! Well at least I've updated, right? Anyways, hoped you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!!!

**ch3rrybl0ss0ms89-** I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was very complicated for me to write! Thanks for reviewing!!! Yes, I love the suspense!!! MUAHAHA!!!

**Mori'quessir-** It's okay that I've lost. It means a lot to me that you like my fan fics!!! Thank you very much!!! :) YUP! Gohei is dead and he's NEVER coming back! ((I hated that guy…)) Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Nauriell-** I'm glad you like this fic! Really…is updating really good for my health? Hmm…I don't know…Thanks for reviewing!!! :)

* * *

-

-

-

-

**OMG…that was a lot of reviews! But I did it!!! If there were any mistakes made please tell me, since I DID rush through it.**

**Thank you very much for reading and please…Make me happy!:) And I'll update faster! **

**See you guy on the next update! ((Next month...I hope...))**

-

-

-

-

**REVIEW!!! **


	11. Bring Me to Life Part 1

**__**

**Sorry for the late update guys!!! Well here's the newest chapter! Sorry for the long wait, thanks for being so patient! I know that the last chapter was confusing...but PLEASE bear with me! Everything will clear up! That's all I have to say, please enjoy!**

**Important note: Please go lightly with the reviews...I've recently broke up with with my boyfriend (just one of those relationships that will never work out) And I don't have the mood to go over with readers who aren't happy with my writing.**

**WARNING: Still dark...and a moment of B/K ness! (More to come in the future)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Royal Past_**

**_Chapter 11: Bring Me to Life (Part 1) _**

**_By: S3r3nity_**

* * *

**Keys:**

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

**

* * *

**

_-_

_**Previous Chapter (Brush up!!!)**_

_Kaoru and the gang discovered Misao's mother dead, a mysterious man named Kihei appeared and convinced everyone that it was her doing._

_Under so much anger, everyone turns against Kaoru and hurts her. As a result, Kaoru attempted suicide from a mysterious presence. _

_While the rest of the gang stayed at the Lotus Temple...they discovered that something was deadly wrong. On their way back to Misao's house--two new strangers appeared and Kaoru's innocense was finally recognized. _

_A loud cackle rang out in the air. Misao choked back her sobs. "No..." she whispered in disbelief. _

_Kaoru's lifeless body lay sprawled across the floor. Her once rosy lips turned pale white, her long black hair spread across her face. Blood from her cut continued to pour out endlessly as a cloud of black smoke surrounded her._

_"You're all too LATE!" the voice cried, "Too late!..."_

_-_

* * *

- 

-

Everyone watched in disbelief as they saw another Kaoru look-alike standing above the unconscious friend. Her red eyes glowed happily.

"Who are you!?" Aoshi demanded, his cold eyes flickered with anger. Sano stood by Aoshi with a fireball ready in his palm.

"You dare kill me?" the woman asked with mock hanging on every word. She revealed her left wrist—it was the same slash Kaoru made on herself. "She and I are both connected now! All thanks to you!" She laughed loudly.

Aoshi took action. "Megumi!" he demanded, "Heal Kaoru right now!" Everyone watched as Megumi rushed to Kaoru's side. She grabbed Kaoru's bloody arm and held her hand over the gash.

"It's not healing!" Megumi reported. She covered Kaoru's cut with a cloth to stop the blood from flowing out. "There's a barrier surrounding it!"

The woman continued to cackle. "I told you already, silly girl..." she replied, "She and I are connected..." Everyone waited for her to continue.

"By darkness..." she said gravely with a smile playing on her lips. "Kihei provided the bait...you guys were stupid enough to take it." And with that she laughed once more before fading out of the scene.

"Follow her!" Aoshi ordered to Sano. Immediately, Sano nodded and ran out the door. Aoshi's eyes followed to Misao, who was now sitting in the corner of the bathroom floor.

"Misao...?"

She buried her head further into her knees. "Go away..." she warned. Aoshi walked up to her and tilted her chin up and looked deeply into her emerald eyes. Tears began to stream down her face. Misao pressed herself into Aoshi's opened arms.

"I'm so stupid!" she muffled under into his chest. "...I was so upset that I wanted to blame it all on someone! I couldn't control my emotions! And the one who wound up getting hurt was my best friend..."

Aoshi hushed her and held Misao more closely in his arms. "Don't pay attention to that yet...we all felt the same emotion." he scolded, "Save Kaoru first...then we'll deal with this later! Beating yourself up isn't going to help!"

She nodded and pulled out of his embrace. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"Chaos..."

Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi turned their heads to the voice that came from none other than Battousai. He approached to Megumi and held Kaoru's arm.

"Chaos has no form whatsoever. It is formed by darkness...she feeds on your guilt until you're left vulnerable. Then it takes over your body and haunts your mind until you give up on everything and die. That's when she achieves her full power and spreads chaos all over the world."

"Are there any ways to save her?" Misao asked with hope.

"Only one..." Battousai replied.

"I'll do it then!" she declared. Aoshi stopped her and shook his head.

"I will..." he said calmly. "I won't let her die..." Misao glared at the man and opened her mouth to protest.

"Shut up!" Megumi cried out, irritated. She touched Kaoru's forehead. "Chaos is probably haunting her mind as we speak!"

"But didn't we just see Chaos escape out the door?" Misao asked impatiently.

"Chaos has two forms...one spiritual inside the mind and another physical around the house..." Battousai informed. "Everyone will have to split up in order to find both!"

Megumi and the rest stayed silent. "I think Battousai should go inside Kaoru..." she said out of the blue. "Kaoru will only want to die when she sees us...and that'll give Chaos its advantage."

Misao and Aoshi nodded. Megumi glanced at everyone then faced Battousai. "Give me the Golden Book, Aoshi..." she asked quietly. She grabbed the book and flipped the pages till she found the one thing she was looking for.

"To destroy Chaos..." she read, "One has to go into the victims mind and save them from being devoured by darkness."

"What about the other side?!" Misao snapped impatiently.

"I'm getting to that!" Megumi replied angrily. "To destroy the physical form..." Her eyes widen.

Misao approached Megumi carefully. "What...?"

She stopped, "The spiritual form has to be destroyed. If not...then the physical form, known as Chaos, will keep regenerating her powers till no end. Therefore, succeeding in the mission she was first created for."

"This is a dangerous mission, Battousai," Aoshi informed, "Are you really up to it?" He watched as the manslayer nodded his head with determination. "Very well..."

"Okay, Battousai..." Megumi notified. "Place your left had upon Kaoru's head..." She beckoned for him to sit next to her. "Battousai...?"

The manslayer continued to look at Misao and Aoshi. "Go after Chaos..." he commanded icily. Misao remained silent and walked out the door. Aoshi soon followed after.

He paused before moving out. "Save her, Battousai..." he whispered something barely audible. "Please..." He immediately teleported out before anyone else could reply.

Megumi felt Kaoru's heartbeat. "It's getting shallow, Battousai!" she declared. "Hurry and place your left hand on her forehead!"

He simply nodded before settling down next to the unconscious girl.

* * *

She glided quickly through the house with three pairs of footsteps hot on her trail. She immediately headed out to the door and attempted to break the force field. 

"Can't get out, Chaos?"

The demon turned around to see Tokio standing by the door. "So...this was your doing?" The demon asked curiously, her red eyes wandered to the new girl.

"Actually...it was my partners..."Tokio answered quickly without missing a beat. "And now it's time to destroy you!" She shot an arrow at Chaos, who failed to avoid the deadly dart. At the same time, Misao with Aoshi and Sano appeared.

"It's about time!" Tokio looked at her bow. "I've just weakened Chaos a bit..."

"Then it's time to take her down!" Misao replied determinedly. Her kunai's began to form in her fists as everyone got into battle stance.

The demon's wound recovered as she looked at the group.

"What?" Tokio replied with confusion.

"Ahh..." she smiled with amusement. "So this is to be the end of me, eh?" Chaos looked at everyone in the eyes. "So much hatred..." she murmured. She then took in a deep breath. "Show me what you got!"

With a battle cry, Misao lunged at the demon. "Too slow!" Chaos declared loudly. A pitch black sphere at the base of her palm as she hurled the weapon to Misao.

The girl fell down grasping her stomach painfully. She removed her arm to reveal a bleeding hole created by the bomb.

"Awwww..." Chaos taunted mockingly, "It wasn't powerful to blast through your stomach..." She shrugged and formed more energy balls. "Well...at least you had a chance to taste it!" she laughed manically. "Just wait until I achieve my full power...then you'll learn what fear is..." She waved her arm once more.

Soon a swarm of energy balls heading to Misao. Everyone in the room watched to see what Misao will do.

"**Kansatsu Tobikunai!**"

Right away more kunai's flew out and countered against the energy balls. Everyone covered from the loud explosion. They watched as the dust cleared out—Misao was unharmed.

Her palms reached out as she panted heavily. "There's NO way I'm going to die," she declared determinedly. "As long as Kaoru's still alive, then I'll continue to fight!"

Chaos continued to smirk as she recovered from shock from earlier counter attack. "Amazing..." she commented. "Looks like you learn to advance your powers quickly. I guess I won't go easy anymore..." Everyone braced themselves for the impact as she waved her hands once more.

"False alarm!" she laughed loudly. "Your guards are weak, pathetic ones...allow me to show you why!" She waved both arms swiftly—immediately the fighters were sent flying across the room slamming against the concrete walls.

Tokio got up shakily. "What the hell was that?" she winced as she rubbed her head.

"A special type of telekinetic power," Chaos replied back. "Want to know another one?" She held her hand out and tightened her fist.

"What's going on?" Misao asked quickly, suddenly she stopped. Her attention turned to the brown-headed girl struggling to breathe. Her body was lifted in mid air as she was flailing around to be released.

"Sanosuke, help her!" Misao commanded, she tightened her grip on her stomach as the battle continued on.

"Take this demon!" Sanosuke hurled a fireball at the woman. Unable to be caught off guard she used her other hand and reflect back. Sano was hit straight on and was sent flying backwards.

"Useless..." Chaos commented. "Don't waste my time..." She continued to attack Tokio telekinetically.

* * *

Megumi sat patiently by the two unconscious bodies. She placed her hand upon Kaoru's head and held an emotionless expression. The woman sighed and turned to face the manslayer. 

"Battousai," she prayed silently. "All lives are counting on you..." A teardrop fell on her lap. "Please...save Kaoru..." She hung her head down and cried.

* * *

A sound of waves crashing upon rocks was heard from the high cliffs. Dark clouds surrounded the beach and a deadly storm was brewing. As raindrops began to fall footsteps began to approach the vicious weather. 

"It's time," she whispered. "The sea is calling for me..." She looked at the black cloth wrapped around her left wrist.

Kaoru walked to the end of the cliff and looked at the sharp rocks being crashed by water.

"That's right, Kaoru..." the dark figure replied while walking next to her. "You're making the right choice to stop all this madness," he whispered pleasantly.

She spread out her arms and embraced the wind pushing her forward. Her right foot began to take its first step.

"Stop right there." A cold voice commanded urgently.

Kaoru stopped and turned around. "Huh...?" Her eyes met with Battousai's. Struggling to breath evenly, she turned back to the cliff.

"Is this the right choice?" the manslayer asked angrily. "You're friends are fighting for the sake of your life right now..."

The girl continued to look forward. "Really?" she asked casually.

"Yes..." Battousai replied without hesitation. "I'll prove it."

Kaoru was about to turn her head back until the dark figure appeared beside her and stopped her.

"Don't look!" he warned. "That man is tricking you so that when you live, he'll make your life miserable once more! Remember that time when he turned on you when you were alone!"

Kaoru felt tears well up in her eyes. "I remember..." she echoed.

"And don't forget how alone you felt!" he murmured. "He left you forsaken when he was supposed to PROTECT you!" Kaoru choked back the lump developing in her throat.

"I did protect you," Battousai countered back evenly. "Don't believe that demon." He glared at the male figure. "He's only trying to take your life!"

"That's not true!" he yelled back. "I'm trying to save her life! At least I didn't abandon her!" He turned his head desperately at Kaoru. "Hurry before he messes with your mind with illusions!"

"The only thing you're abandoning is yourself," Battousai answered calmly. "Turn around...and I'll prove that everyone didn't leave you..."

Kaoru turned her head and faced the manslayer. She watched as he went and cut his left arm with the blade of his sword. She winced at the blood and held tightly on the cloth on her left wrist. Kaoru watched in amazement as within' a minute the cut faded away magically.

"Remove the cloth on your wrist," Battousai whispered urgently.

"It's an illusion!" the figure protested with anger. "You'll only be filled with more pain!"

"Shut up!" Kaoru walked past the figure and looked at her wrist. Her milky white hand when up and prepared to pull the black material off until a pair of strong arms pulled her back. She screamed, as the spell put upon her was broken.

"You're not going anywhere!" the spiritual demon removed the cloak to a feminine man. His black long hair was pulled back into three low ponytails and his pale face shone with dark lipstick. His entire body was covered with a white coat. A spider like design was place across his shoulder like armor.

Kaoru gulped as she felt his grip tighten around her neck. "Otowa is my name..." he introduced casually. "And killing this girl is part of my game..."

Kaoru thrashed helplessly in his arms. "Let me go, you transsexual!"

He simply laughed. "No, thanks..." Otowa looked at Battousai with eager eyes. "So, Battousai...think you got me figured out huh?" He watched as the manslayer glared dangerously at him.

"Let her go..." Battousai said with a forceful emotion as he grip the hilt of his sword as a warning.

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" Otowa sneered. "I'm known as the human weapon!" Kaoru opened her eyes wide in recognition of the name.

'I've heard that from somewhere before...but where? It's so familiar...' 

"I, too, was sealed in the past, Battousai," he explained clearly without missing a beat. "As the past was reborn, I joined Kihei to destroy you! If it weren't for you're appearance then darkness would've conquered!"

He looked down at Kaoru who attempting to claw out his arm. "Give it up, girl..." He swiftly gripped her throat in one move and continued to add pressure. Kaoru loosened her grip. "That's right..." he commented slyly in victory.

"You bastard..." Kaoru gasped while recovering from the lack of air. "You—!"

"Battousai!" Otowa taunted while covering one hand over Kaoru's mouth. "If you want this girl saved then fight me!" He released Kaoru and pushed her towards the edge of the cliff and blocked the path by standing in front of her. "Or else...she dies...and then Chaos would be set free!"

Battousai frowned and got into his battle stance. He looked at Kaoru, "Don't go anywhere..." Kaoru nodded in return.

The fighter lunged forward with speed. Kaoru watched in amazement, as clinking sounds were heard, she turned her attention to Otowa. "No..." she whispered with terror as Battousai got in front of the demon.

"BATTOUSAI!" she cried. He dodged Otowa's attack gracefully and glanced at her. "Stop! Otowa's the master assassin of hidden weapons! Stay away!" she warned.

Fear struck as Otowa dropped two containers on the floor. Kaoru covered her mouth from air and held her breath as she waited to see what happened to Battousai. As the dust cleared Battousai was nowhere to be seen.

"No..." Kaoru's eyes began to water. "He can't..." She sank to the floor.

Otowa cackled in victory. "Yes! The disappearing potion worked!" He approached Kaoru slowly. "Now, it's your turn to join Battousai..." he declared with a dangerous tone.

"She will not..." Kaoru and Otowa turned to see none other than the manslayer, alive and unharmed.

Otowa eyes open wide with fear as Battousai approached him. "Oh shit..." he murmured with fear.

Battousai continued to walk; his amber eyes glowed gravely with bloodlust. "It's cowards like you who uses cheat tricks such as hidden weapons." He posed in his battle stance with his hand gripping the sword tightly. "And I will teach cowards like you what it's like to use weapons of death..."

Otowa pulled Kaoru's hair and yanked the girl roughly to her feet. Kaoru cried in pain. "Stay away or I will kill the girl!" he threatened. Kaoru felt his body shaking with fear.

Battousai continued to walk on until they were at close range to attack. Suddenly he stopped shaking. _'Perfect...' _He grinned with satisfaction as he reached for another weapon.

Otowa laughed pleasantly. "A concealed weapon is a weapon made primarily for assassinating. But to use them effectively, you have to know the best place to hide them..." He explained clearly. "Allow me to show you..."

Kaoru sensed danger and looked to see a smirk on Otowa's face. "Rokudoko..." the demon said out of the blue. Kaoru opened her eyes wide as she saw a cage like spider legs surrounding her. Her senses kicked in. _'Wait a minute...that's not a cage... that's a hidden...'_

She screamed as Battousai was hit by one of the blades. "Battousai!!!" Kaoru watched as his body turned and blood splattered all over the ground.

As tears began to fall from Kaoru's eyes, Otowa continued to speak. "But a hidden weapon's expert like myself, I know that the true secret isn't _where_ it's hidden, but _how_!" He looked at the blades placed upon his shoulder proudly. "And this hidden weapon has proven to be more lethal since it was cleverly hidden as an ornament on my clothing!"

As Otowa continued to cackle, Kaoru reached down and felt his side. Her eyes widen as she felt the hilt of a smaller weapon and grasped it tightly.

"Hyoko Otowa the Human Weapon...can hide weapons better than any opponents' imagination!" he claimed, "It is I, who was able to kill the infamous hitokiri, BATTOUSAI!"

"Battousai!" she cried in hopes of him to get off the ground. "Get up!!!" she pleaded desperately.

Otowa yanked her head back and breathed in her scent. "Soon, you, my pretty..." he taunted while rubbing his face against her soft skin. "...Will be sacrificed in just seconds..."

A soft wing past by the two as they both saw the manslayer recovered from the attack before, glaring at the demon once more with his cold eyes. It was obviously clear that his patience was wearing away. Otowa stopped laughing and gaped. "You're not dead?!"

The manslayer pulled his sword out and held it out. "Cowards like you can't kill manslayers like me..." His expression turned deadly as he prepared to attack. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." At the next blink of an eye he was gone.

"Where is he?!" Otowa murmured frantically while spinning around. He reached for yet another weapon. Kaoru, still captured in his arms, turned and saw a bomb. With the last of her strength she pulled out the weapon at his side.

"YAAAHHH!!!" she cried loudly and stabbed the demon at the stomach. Otawa immediately released the unlighted bomb and stumbled back after releasing his grip. As he lunged for Kaoru, Battousai reappeared and sliced downwards from the shoulder. Kaoru flinched as she felt blood splattering all over her clothes.

Otowa stumbled back grabbing his shoulder in pain. He continued to grin. "I'm not going to die by myself..." he informed while sneering. "This illusion was made by me and the victim herself...if the victim can't break out of this illusion, then you're stuck in here forever!" With one thrust of a container, a heavy fog occupied the land.

Kaoru coughed and squinted. She looked around panicking as she realized she was lost. "Battousai...?" she called out for him. "Where are--" She felt an arm cover her mouth. Kaoru immediately knew who it was.

"As the last thing I'll do before my death..." he whispered into her ear. "I will kill you..." Before she could react, Kaoru felt herself falling backwards. She attempted to reach forward to escape but the heavy body was tightly attached to her. "NO!" she cried as she felt her leg slip off. She and the dead Otowa fell down the cliff.

She felt the dead body releasing its grip on her. Kaoru looked up, the cliff was so high...she fell bit by bit never missing a sound of crashing waves below her.

"So, this is what's it like to experience death slowly..." she whispered. Kaoru felt a pair of arms holding onto her. She gradually opened her eyes and saw Battousai. She looked down as the rocks were becoming clearer in view.

"You're going to die, Battousai!" Kaoru scolded. "Let me go and save yourself!" She pushed him away.

"This is your illusion," he replied softly. "Break it." His amber eyes dug deeply into Kaoru's.

Kaoru shook her head. "I can't...I don't know how..." She buried her head deeper into his chest.

"You do, Kaoru..." Battousai whispered gently, "You just need to trust in yourself...believe strongly in what you believe in."

"What if I don't...?" she asked quietly. Kaoru felt Battousai release his hold.

"Then you deserve to die..." She opened her eyes and found herself falling alone. Kaoru looked down and saw the rocks becoming clearer in view. The waves were crashing the rocks enthusiastically as Kaoru came in closer.

Kaoru looked down hopelessly. "What do I do?" she choked within' her sobs. "I can't do this..."

She held the rag around her wrist tightly. There was only one answer...

_'Is this how I truly want to live my life...? Do I believe this is the way that I'm supposed die? I haven't even said...'_

Her eyes widen as her thoughts came into realization. She was just seconds away from the destination. "Battousai..." she whispered. "I've found the answer..." Kaoru closed her eyes tightly.

And with that, the sound of waves echoed for the last time.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Authors note:**

**Otowa-** He's a character from the manga part of Enishi's Jinchuu. He looks like a transexual and is the human weapon assassin. He makes up the best part of the evil character in this story, ne?

* * *

**FYI about my other fics:**

All my fics aren't dead! It'll just be a while before I start updating them.

* * *

**ABOUT THIS FIC:**

More B/K moments in the near future! More battles, more enemies, more pairings! PREPARE!

* * *

-

-

**Special thanks to:**

**Artemis, princess-oro, hannah , Jupiter's Light, ney , mattiasprite, horse-crazy-gurl, haha , Luli451, KenshinslilAngel , Doctor Kiba, crasyducky, kik-ting, Rishu , tigerrelly, tintin-chan , FANG SISTER 1 aka:RAY , legolasEstelstar , Kitsune KeNsHiN :), animegrl1047, Zackire, psychotic-catster, Darkvampir129, victoria , ch3rrybl0ss0ms89 , Reignashii, winged spirit-kitsune, Angela Himura , himesama16, samuraiduck27, jen , Nauriell, Ochanoko, BabyKaoru-Sama, xia xue, Dorito , Inuchic515, animemistress419**

-

-

**I don't have time to do the response. Every writer gets lazy at one time or another...Please forgive me!!! Special thanks to all who reviewed though! I love you guys soooooo MUCH! THANK YOU ALL! Thanks for the birthday wishes (I feel so happy...) **

**-**

**((Gives a hug to everyone!!!)) THANK YOU!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Eat lots of candies!**

-

-

-

-

**I'm out till next time! (Check my info to see when the next update is!)**

-

-

-

-

**10/30/04**


	12. Bring Me to Life Part 2

**PLEASE READ: From now on...ALL chapters will have music to go along with the mood of this fic. It'll be posted on my 'homepage/xanga'...just go there...scroll down to the bottom and choose the song. But remember--no STEALING or I'll shut down my 'site'. (ALL RK or another anime song!!!)**

**Before getting on with the story. I have to tell you readers that I've been going through depression lately and was about to quit writing. But after reading all the reviews you guys gave me last chapter. It allowed me the willpower to move on and continue. Thank you so much guys! You truly don't know how much this means to me. For those who have stuck with me throughout this fic...I really wanted to say thank you...every single one of you...**

**Warnings: A little more violence, darkness, and suspence...nothing new...but what's this? A slightly happier ending for this chapter?...What is the world coming to?**

* * *

_**Royal Past**_

_**Chapter 12: Bring Me to Life (Part 2) **_

_**By: S3r3nity**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_Kaoru looked down hopelessly. "What do I do?" she choked within' her sobs. "I can't do this..."_

_She held the rag around her wrist tightly. There was only one answer..._

'_Is this how I truly want to live my life...? Do I believe this is the way that I'm supposed die? I haven't even said...'_

_Her eyes widen as her thoughts came into realization. She was just seconds away from the destination. "Battousai..." she whispered. "I've found the answer..." Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. _

_And with that, the sound of waves echoed for the last time._

* * *

Back at the house that was filled with chaos and disturbed emotions, Megumi sat patiently waiting for the one girl to wake up. Immediately Kaoru shot up from the floor vomiting blood.

The older girl immediately rushed to Kaoru's side. "KAORU!" she yelled urgently. The girl fell back into unconsciousness once more.

She turned to Battousai to realize that he was no longer there. Megumi panicked as to what her fear might've turned out to be. "No..." she denied fearfully. "It can't be..."

She felt Kaoru's head and felt her pulse. Megumi breathed steadily while continuing to search for any signs of life. With a swift move, she torn out the bandaged—her eyes widen with surprise.

Misao clutched her stomach once more while dodging another attack. She winced in pain. "Damn...why is she so strong?!" Misao cursed angrily.

Tokio struggled at the hold of Chaos. "She must be achieving her full powers!" she warned. Immediately Tokio was dropped to the floor.

The demons eyes glowed happily. "Give up...?" She glanced at the entire room as no one responded. "Is that so? Then I shall tell you all something..." She took a bracelet off her wrist and revealed a gem. "This is the Black Crystal, it was used on the night you saw Kihei."

As all eyes continued to gaze upon the gleaming gem, a dark light emerged and exploded. The group recovered from the semi-attack and looked around.

"I sensed the darkness..." Aoshi replied out of the silence. "Be very alert..."

"HEY!" Tokio interrupted angrily. "I was supposed to say that!" She clutched her bow with hatred. Misao, suddenly overcome by the emotion glared at Tokio.

"Don't say that to Aoshi!" she warned. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, like I care!" Tokio replied back stubbornly. "Now let's continue to battle..."

The girl laughed. "Why should we listen to you?" Misao declared out of the blue.

"Well why shouldn't you?" she asked rhetorically. The next reply was not was everyone expected.

"You're a dead girl!" Misao replied nonchalantly. "Why bother to listen?"

Tokio flinched at the words that pierced through her nerves. "What was that?!"

"You heard what I said old woman!" Misao countered back. Tokio's patience snapped as she lung at Misao angrily.

"I'll teach you a lesson for saying that!" Tokio lunged forward and shot an arrow. Misao easily countered the attack with her kunai.

As an aftershock, the weapons exploded in mid air. Misao and Tokio continued to glare at each other as they attempted to use their powers once more. "Their powers are removed..." Sano observed with confusion. He turned to Aoshi, "How's that possible?"

"When two warriors on the same side attack each other, then they will be force to throw away their powers to fight fairly..." Aoshi informed.

"But why are they fighting?!" Sano asked impatiently.

The wolfish man gazed at Sano with no emotion. "That's what we're about to find out ..." The three men turned their heads back to the battle.

With a battle cry, Tokio tackled Misao to the floor and slapped the girl. "Take back what you said, bitch!" she threatened with another slap. "NEVER!" Misao in return pushed Tokio off and kicked her in the stomach.

Sano bit his bottom lip with anticipation. "Stop this now, girls!" he evaded between and pulled them apart. Misao and Tokio continued to lung at each other throats. "This is NOT a catfight!" he declared. The two, however, continued to fight.

Chaos cackled loudly. "Now this is what I call interesting..." she murmured with amusement. "Wouldn't you say so?"

Aoshi snapped his head towards Chaos. "So this was your doing all along?" his voice burned with fury and his eyesight blurred.

"YES!" Chaos admitted. "The Black Crystal alters ones judgment and creates a new emotion filled with anger, pain, and revenge." She looked at Aoshi's eyes with fascination. "Tell me, have you felt those emotions, preferably around Kaoru?"

He crumpled his fists and looked away with pain. _'So all this pain we've caused to Kaoru was all just jewelry's doing...a spell...' _He turned his attention to Saitou, who nodded back at him. Aoshi turned his head back and fixed his sight upon Chaos.

"Let's go..." he murmured softly. Immediately Saitou and Aoshi disappeared out of the scene.

Chaos flashed with confusion. "Where did they...?" Saitou quickly held her back from behind.

She looked forward to see Aoshi's angered gaze. His cold blue eyes pierced through her, as if he's preparing for another kill. "I'll kill you for this..." he said threateningly.

"Kill me then," she taunted. A hint of hesitation appeared in his eyes. She laughed. "It's because I look like that girl huh?" she asked rhetorically, "Don't have the strength to hurt me, right?" Her eyes met up with his to see yet another emotion.

"No," he replied. Chaos was immediately surprised and shocked. "I want to see your fear one last time before killing you..."

Quickly, she regained her calm posture with a soft smile playing across her lips. "I will come back!" Chaos warned, "Remember who I'm still connected with. If I die...she dies too!"

It was now his turn to play cool. "Wrong..." Aoshi replied with a snickering smirk. "You tricked us into believing that for quite some time..." Her face suddenly dropped with fear as her plan was unfolded. "Eventually we caught up to your game..." A short sword formed in his hands.

"A kodachi...?" she asked, confused.

He pointed the sword to her left wrist. "And now...it's the end for you..."

Chaos, for the first time shuddered. "NO!" She cried while struggling to escape out of Saitou's grasp.

Aoshi moved softly. Swaying back and forth with a fluid-like motion, he made the strike. As time took a slight pause, Chaos stared at Aoshi with disbelief. She shrieked in horror as she felt her chest about to split into slices of fresh.

Sano watched as Chaos' chest open with blood splattering all over the cold man. "Kaiten Kenbu..." he analyzed slowly. "Dance of the wheeling sword..." Finally it occurred to him that something wasn't right. _'Since when did he learn such an attack?" _

Aoshi's face remained unemotional with anguish visible in his eyes. Sano watched as the two girls fall out of the spell. Tokio immediately fell back with sadness in her eyes. Misao managed to regain her senses quickly. She watched the Tokio with regret as her thick bangs covered her eyes.

Misao walked up to Tokio and held out her hand. "I'm sorry..." she replied quietly. "I never would've said those things..." Tokio recovered quickly with a grin on her face, she simply nodded and took Misao's hand.

"I understand..." she replied with a forced smile. However, it was clear that she was hurt. With the last of her strength, Tokio stood up and walked out the door.

"Let's go now Saitou..." she beckoned him near her. Finally she turned to the entire group. "

"Wait!!!" Misao cried as the pair was about to exit. Tokio turned to Misao to listen. "Does it mean that Kaoru is..."

Tokio turned to exit through the door as Saitou begin to close it. Before leaving she turned around and nodded. "She is..." was her reply and with a small bow, the two left.

Aoshi looked at Misao with an eager face, her back was turned to him. "Hey, Misao!" Sano bellowed loudly. "Did you her what she just say or do I need to remind you?!" He cracked his knuckles loudly.

Seeing Misao shoulders slump down, Aoshi stopped Sano from threatening any further. He approached the silent girl slowly. "Misao...?" he asked cautiously. She turned her head slowly. Aoshi was immediately entranced with the scene.

Her huge emerald eyes were filled with shimmering tears. "Aoshi!" she sobbed loudly with a smile on her face. "KAORU IS ALIVE!"

* * *

Tokio walked down the street silently. "Saitou...?" she asked out of the blue. She stopped her pace and faced the wolfish man.

Sensing him standing next to her, she continued. "Am I still dead?" she asked more to herself than him. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Tokio felt a warm palm on her shoulder. She looked right up to the man and blushed. His dark short hair was pulled back with light bangs pouring over his robust face.

"You've already existed in this world..." he replied. "The old form that supposedly passed away was just a carrier of your memories. So currently...who you are right now..." Her face began to light up like an innocent child. "You are alive..." he finished.

"Then..." she began shyly, her blush became even deeper. "Why do you hate me?" Her eyes met up with his dark tanned eyes.

Saitou looked down strangely at the girl standing in front of him. He coughed to interrupt any thoughts coming up. Eventually realizing the truth, Tokio jumped with delight.

"Then you're really not bothered by me?" she asked eagerly. Saitou coughed again, which made her frown. He began to walk past her. "Are you listening to me?" Tokio cried angrily at his silence. "Answer me!" she bellowed and chased after the mysterious man she has yet to wonder about.

Saitou looked behind; a smirk appeared on his lips. _'You'll eventually find out...' _he thought patiently while ignoring the insults being thrown at him from behind.

_Eventually..._

* * *

Misao, Aoshi, and Sano stepped in front of Kaoru's bathroom door. Silence was felt as no one wanted to enter into the place where their friend had once nearly died. A loud gasp interrupted the group as they listened attentively.

She ripped then bandage off to see the cut glowing. Gently, Megumi held her hand over Kaoru's slash and healed it. She looked down to see Kaoru's eyes gazing upon her with no emotion.

"Kaoru...?" she asked softly. Kaoru remained silent.

The silence was interrupted when Kaoru shifted nervously where she sat. "There was a battle downstairs..." Megumi explained. "Aoshi and the rest were fighting against Chaos..."

Kaoru got up from the floor and walked towards the window. It was then Megumi got up from her place and grabbed Kaoru hands shakily.

"Please forgive us!" she pleaded. "I beg of you..." Megumi broke down in tears. "I...we...found out the truth..." Kaoru pulled away, startled by Megumi's sudden action.

"There's nothing you guys can do now..." Kaoru faced away from her friend. "At the time when I really needed you...you all lost trust in me..."

"It's because we didn't know!" Megumi defended, frustrated. "If we did then..."

Kaoru shook her head with disbelief. Megumi was caught in utter shock. "It didn't matter what you guys knew..." Kaoru pointed out. "What matters was the trust you guys had in me..." She turned away, hurt with pain. "Yet...you believed the demon..."

Misao from outside allowed the stream of tears to fall out of her eyes as she listened to what Kaoru had to say. Aoshi and Sano hung their heads down as they listened to her confession.

"Please, Kaoru...we're really ..." Megumi was interrupted. Kaoru shook her head.

"Don't apologize..." She asked softly. "I wouldn't have trusted myself if such a thing happened..."

It was then that everyone looked confusedly at the girl. "What...?" Megumi replied with eyes wide open.

The girl turned away towards the window. "Everything is my fault..." Kaoru repeated quietly. "But...I will find a way to help you guys!"

From outside the door Misao attempted to leap into the scene. Sano continue to pull her back. "Don't risk going in there!" he growled lowly into her ears.

The girl didn't stop and continued to push. "NO!" she cried loudly but was covered into a muffled scream. As Sano pulled his arms from her mouth, Misao sobbed silently. "It's not her fault..." she whispered. "It was never her fault..." Immediately she collapsed into Aoshi's arm sobbing.

"It's not your fault Kaoru..." Megumi persuaded. "NOTHING was..."

Kaoru held up her hand to stop Megumi from continuing. She was ready to admit the truth. "I'm selfish," she confessed. "If I never wanted to hang with you guys...then..." Tears fell out of her eyes.

Megumi continued to allow tears to fall out of her eyes. It was then Misao broke out of Aoshi's embrace and screamed. "Kaoru!" she cried.

Megumi and Kaoru looked at the door, surprised. With one glance at Kaoru before doing anything else, Megumi walked up to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Misao leaped in with determination.

"KAORU!" she paused to look around the room. Misao turned to Megumi. "Where's Kaoru?" As Sano and Aoshi reached inside the bathroom, it was then that they realized that Kaoru was gone. The window was left wide open...

Misao collapsed to the floor, shaking her head. "Why?" she questioned. Megumi sat next by the sobbing girl and pulled her to a comforting embrace.

"Kaoru lost her trust in us..." Megumi explained. She pulled away and looked at Misao in the eyes. "I don't know if we'll ever get it back..." Megumi watched as Misao turned around with pain lingering in her emerald eyes. "But we will..." she answered without hesitation. Misao looked away unhappy with the answer, but eventually faced Megumi and nodded silently.

Sano simply looked around the messy bathroom. Blood was all over the floor, water overflowing from the tub, and towels thrown all around. He glanced by the tub and walked over slowly. He picked up the familiar dagger and looked at Aoshi, who was looking out the window.

Feeling the tip of the blade, he sighed. "Where do we go from here?" he whispered sadly, looking at the dagger with dejection. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a light tinkling sound hitting the roof.

_It's raining again..._

* * *

The icy cold wind and rain continued to shower her pale face. Kaoru jogged desperately through the streets looking around with anticipation. Her feet abruptly stopped at the front side of a park. She looked around breathing heavily. _'He's around here...I know it...'_

As soon as a strong breeze of wind brushed upon her, Kaoru shuddered and hid away. While recovering, her sapphire eyes caught a sight of red hair brushing against a tree. She began to walk towards the sight.

His back leaned against a thick tree—he wore a simple black t-shirt and navy jeans with the sword hanging neatly by his side. Kaoru paused as she was a few feet from the mysterious man—the man whom she wanted to push away, the man that she thought she didn't need help from. The man who saved her life more than in once is ones lifetime. His blood red ponytail was tied untidily due to the battle he went through before. She gazed from his hair to his face and paused as she came to a scar. A vertical scar that was made between him and Otowa...

Kaoru closed her eyes and brushed the persistent tears threatening to stream down her face. As she opened her eyes—she found the manslayer looking at her. His amber eyes were dark and had a dangerous aura surrounding it. She walked up to him and stood in front of the man. Although he wasn't as tall as Sanosuke or Aoshi...he was still taller than her. Kaoru began to feel inferior.

"Battousai..." she whispered shyly. She watched as he shifted off the tree he was leaning on and gaze upon her. _'Why must he be so quiet?!' _she thought hastily. He began to walk away. Frantically, Kaoru immediately blurted out what she wanted to say. "Thank you!" The manslayer stopped dead at his tracks.

Kaoru looked down at the wet grass—blushing light pink. "I never had the chance to..." Kaoru drifted off until she felt a warm hand lifting her chin up. Battousai leaned in closer and Kaoru's heart pounded rapidly. His warm breath tickled upon her soft lips.

Kaoru opened her eyes wide, unable to speak. His tender amber eyes reflected with kindness and all things she would've never expected to find in a manslayer.

"I..." she uttered but drifted off as his face leaned in closer, his red hair covering her pale face. Kaoru blushed deeply and continued to be entranced with Battousai's eyes.

It was at that moment when a calm and soothing voice came out of the manslayers mouth. "Anytime..." Battousai whispered tenderly while pulling away softly.

Feeling the warmth of Battousai's touch going away, she was able to regain control of her body. Kaoru reached up to his left cheek to feel the scar. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized all the risks the manslayer went through by just watching her. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed painfully. Kaoru began feel her knees weaken as her head became light headed.

Unexpectedly, a pair of muscular arms caught her in the fall. Kaoru immediately knew who it was and smiled inwardly but tears continue to fall knowing that she brought this all to herself.

As if he was reading her mind, Battousai held her petite body soothingly. "Don't worry, Kaoru..." he whispered. "Everything happens for a reason... all we can do is wait..." All Kaoru could do was nod and stifle her sobs. Her determined eyes looked deeply in to his.

'_I won't push you away anymore, Battousai...' _she vowed secretly. _'I will help you find your princess even if it's at the cost of my life...'_

* * *

Allowing the rain to pour all over his dark hair, Aoshi clutched his knuckles tightly as he saw the pair. His icy blue eyes revealed sorrow and at the same time joy.

"Kaoru..." he whispered unemotionally. His vision blurred as a faint memory lingered across his mind.

'_Have you truly forgotten about the past we had?'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Songs used for this fic (Specific order): Heart of Sword....Kaoru to Misao...Parting...(All of them are good...trust me!)**

**Another song use: Fushigi Yuugi- Star**

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Katty or Kat or Artemis-** Awwww...thank you so much for the review! It made me feel so much happier!!! It motivated me to update and type faster! Thank you so much! Review again please!

**hikaru-wings**- WOW...no one has ever said that my fic was 'pretty'...I've always thought that it was too suspenseful. Thank you so much for the review!!! Review again please!

**Midoriko**- I have updated! Hoped it wasn't too long of a wait. I don't really like those really cute Cinderella fics either. Thanks for the review!!! Review again please!

**TimeWarper**- Yes...we all have to figure out what Kaoru's real ROLE is. I'm so glad you like my fic so far! Thanks for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**himesama16**- I have updated! What do you think? Did this chapter satisfy you? Thank you so much for the review! Review again please!

**tintin-chan-** I hate cliff hangers too!!! But that's what makes my fic interesting right? Thanks for the review! Review again please!

**Princess-oro-** Yes, spinning the story is what I like to do best. Well...I hoped this chapter was better than the last. Thank you for reviewing! Review again please!

**Jing-Jing**- When you mix suspension with a fan fic...you must get a cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHA! I'm just so evil. Thanks for reviewing! Review again please!

**Xeno-man**- WOW...I feel so honored to help someone press on with their works (Meaning: YOU). Are you sure I haven't destroyed Aoshi's personality? Don't give up writing! A few times I've wanted to stop but it's readers like you that keeps me going! Thanks for giving me those inspiring words to keep me moving on. Thanks for the super nice review! I feel so...happy... Review again please!

**LuneTigre**- It's nice to see you again! How you've been doing? What...? Albino monkeys...wow...you have really err... "nice" threats. I hoped this chapter made you feel better since it hasn't even been a month yet! Right? Well...I want to thank you for the review before running away. So THANKS...! ((RUNS)) Review again please!

**Peachie-Chan**- I'm glad you like the fic so far! I hope that it'll remain interesting for quite some time. Thank you for the review! Review again please!

**Art3m1s**- OMG...your ex is so mean! Yeah, guys like that shouldn't even be worth your time! Haha..."The Exorcist"...I'm afraid of scary movies...before it begins I'm practically shaking in my seat with fear. I'm such a whimp...at least you watched half of it! Thank you for reviewing! Review again please!

**Bradybunch4529**- Here I was thinking that Aoshi and everyone else should take a nice break from their earlier actions. Well, maybe they should suffer some more...how about just letting them rest...for now? THANK YOU for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**fantasy angel victoria**- Yes, I feel sorry for Misao too! The poor girl...well...it's too late to change it now! Actions can never be changed! And yes, Kaoru is alive once more. Thank you for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**samuraiduck27-** No...thank You for taking the time to review my fics!!! Thank you soooo much!!! I hoped that this chapter was okay. Thanks for reviewing once again!!! Review again please!

**legolasEstelstar**- Yup...I had lots of candies left over from Halloween...! How about you? Well...I hoped this chapter was good! Thank you for the review! Review again please!

**Jodibetz-** I'm glad you think this fic is good so far!!! Well...I hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for reviewing! Review again please!

**YAY**- What? WOW...I've never thought that it's possible for anyone to think that this fic is 'the best'...I'm so flattered! ((blush)) Thank you for reviewing! Review again please!

**kik-ting**- Hey again, I have updated!!! Yup...no one has died except for Chaos...:) But that's okay! Right? I hoped that this chapter was okay...! And thanks for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**Ochanoko-** Kaoru is going through a really tough stage to be able to trust anyone. I don't know when she'll gain Misao's trust back. We'll just have to see right? Thanks for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**Paleah**- Well...Kaoru didn't die! Hoped this chapter was good! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**Kaoru4**- I know the last chapter was sad...I highly doubt if happiness will appear again...auugghhh...being the writer of this fic is so hard...I glad you liked the fight scene! That was my first time! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**xia xue-** Hi, again! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, so how was this one? Thank you for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**animemistress419**- HEY, I have updated! I'm so glad that you liked the action scene! It took me a while to write since it was my first time! How was this chapter? Did you like it? Thanks for reviewing!!! Review again please!

**BurntAlive-** Wow...looks like you reviewed just in time to be caught by me! I'm glad you like this fan fic so far! Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review! And thanks for taking time to read/review my fic!

**And if I have forgotten anyone else...THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Truly, thank you everyone!!!**

* * *

**And...**

**-**

**-**

**Until next time...**

-

-

-

-

**I'm out!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Push that purple button to review!!! Don't let me down now!**


	13. Unseen Memories

**Random Wish: I want to try an onigiri/ riceball…(It looks yummy…)**

**Warning: Spells used here are NOT real! Please don't try it at home! And lots of FLASHBACKS! Don't tell me I didn't warn you!**

* * *

_**Royal Past**_

_**Chapter 13: Unseen Memories**_

_**By: S3r3ntiy**_

_

* * *

**Previous Chapter**_

_He clutched his knuckles tightly as he saw the pair. His icy blue eyes revealed sorrow and at the same time joy. _

"Kaoru…" Aoshi whispered unemotionally. His vision blurred as a faint memory lingered across his mind.

_'Have you truly forgotten about the past we had?'_

* * *

Kaoru woke up from her bed the next day. Battousai was sleeping up with his back against the wall at the corner of the room with a blanket covering him. She simply got up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Upon walking downstairs, she watched as a serious meeting was being held in the kitchen. She sighed and was about to turn back until she heard Megumi's voice echoing downstairs.

"I know you're up there!" she bellowed. Kaoru winced and proceeded to walk down. "Hurry, we need to talk!" Megumi cried urgently.

As Kaoru walked in, she felt her stomach flip and flop from all eyes peering at her. She silently pulled a chair and watched everyone carefully. Misao's lively eyes were damp and dark due to lack of sleep. Everyone else, too, looked exhausted and shabby from the last event.

Aoshi simply nodded and continued to speak. "Summer vacation is coming to a close…in two weeks we'll be back in school."

Sano groaned while slamming his head against the coffee table. "And you're bringing this up because…?"

"Does the weather even _look _like summer?" Aoshi asked everyone with curiosity knowing that the answer was obvious. Kaoru peered from where she sat to the outside world beyond the window. The skies were dark and gray, the wind howled loudly against the trees. _'Everything seemed so…dark…'_

He paused to look at everyone. "That's why I want to take the time to find as much as we can on the princess…it seems like the wizard is gaining more power…" Kaoru shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Where are we going to go?" Kaoru asked. Everyone took notice at the serious tone of her voice. Kaoru has taken her role more crucially than she had before.

"Today…we're just going to read the Dark and Golden book…" Aoshi stated. "Once we find any clues then we'll take action." He then held out his arms and a golden light emerged out of it.

He handed Kaoru the book, she looked at him- eyes wide with surprise. "You and Battousai will read from this book to find if there's anything important in it…" He stated determinedly.

She hesitated. "But…" Aoshi hushed her sharply.

"You WILL do it," Aoshi replied coldly. "This is a COMMAND…you're one of us now…powers or no powers…you WILL stay with us. Do you understand?" Kaoru swiftly got out of her seat and grasped the book firmly.

"I understand," she answered shakily. The book didn't feel light, in fact, in felt heavy in her arms. _'There is something in there…' _Kaoru confirmed in her thoughts. _'Something important…'_

"Misao…" Aoshi continued. "You will go to the temple to find out if the sacred fire will answer anything…"

Misao got up from her chair and bowed. "I will immediately get to it, Aoshi…" she replied. With another bow, she exited the kitchen eagerly.

"Megumi and Sano…" Aoshi moved on and watched the pair. "Go back to the place where Mrs. Makimachi was murdered. Report back on what you find." Megumi and Sano nodded determinedly without hesitating. Aoshi nodded back and watched the two go out.

He pulled out the dark book and placed it on the table, Kaoru continued to watch him suspiciously. "I will check out this book," he replied. "Please, make sure you'll find something in the golden book…" Kaoru smiled half-heartedly and walked up to the cold man.

"Something is bothering you…" she replied while looking deeply in his icy blue eyes. "You were never like this…" She watched as his eyes flickered with emotions. It was then she realized in whose eyes, she saw the same feelings. _'Misao…'_

He shook his second thoughts away and made a fake smile. "I'm just tired…" was his reply, "Nothing else…" The room was silence.

Not wanting to disturb him any further, Kaoru quickly ran out the room. Aoshi listened as her light footsteps ran up the stairs. He sat in silence and flipped the book open.

_'Why…' _he thought angrily. _'Why don't you remember what happened back then?'_

He lifted his head as he heard the roof of the house being pelted by rain.

* * *

She watched as the fire burned intensely within' the flames. Misao got onto her knees and began to gather a few items in the bag next to her. 

Placing each herb and charm gently next by her, Misao closed her eyes and prayed.

_'Help Kaoru and Aoshi turn back to their usual selves…help everyone guide their way back to what we had before…'_

Misao reached to touch her chest- after feeling a hard object around the center where her necklace hung, she sighed.

"Now, back to what Aoshi wanted me to do…"

She then reached into a small velvet bag and pulled out an herb. Misao gingerly tossed the plant into the flames and went back to praying.

"Help us locate the princess…" She pleaded, her voice tightened. Misao saw nothing in the flame. She sighed and added more herbs.

_'This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

Kaoru walked up the stairs quiet to not wake up the manslayer that was sleeping soundly at the moment. As she entered her room her eyes gazed where Battousai has once been sleeping at. 

"Battousai?" she asked out of the empty room.

"Yes?" A dark, manly voice shot of n nowhere. Immediately Kaoru jumped with startle nearly dropping the ancient golden book.

"Battousai!" she scolded lightly. "Weren't you just sleeping?" She watched as he shrugged. Sighing, Kaoru sat down on her bed and placed the book right on her lap.

Without wasting time Battousai was already sitting next by the girl. As Kaoru reached to open the book, he held her hand back before she could even touch the pages.

"One thing about this book is that before flipping the pages…" Battousai warned. "You must know what you want to look for. Otherwise…" he flipped opened the book and flashed every page. Kaoru's widen with curiosity. All the pages Battousai flipped through were filled with nothingness…every page was blank…

"If you don't know what to look for, then the book won't show you any answers…" He closed the book gently with a small 'thump'. Kaoru watched the man carefully.

"You know many things about this book…"

The manslayer didn't bother to look at Kaoru. "It's not that…" he replied. "You need to know what purpose each items serve as."

"Like your sword?" she replied to his statement. "What purpose does it serve as…?"

Battousai clutched his sword tightly. "I believed that this sword will help guide to a better future…"

"How…?"

His answer came out slowly but sternly. "By killing all the enemies…" Kaoru felt chills coming up her spine. His voice is so cold. Waiting for her voice to appear, Kaoru shook her head with doubt.

Feeling extremely shrewd, Kaoru was determined to prove another point. "I think you're wrong…" she answered. Battousai clicked his sword quickly. He looked down at Kaoru strangely with his amber eyes.

"Why is that…?" he asked, half amused to hear what Kaoru would say.

Kaoru closed her eyes, allowing all the passion she felt on the subject to sink in. He immediately took the time to strike her. The girl quickly responded by blocking his attack. Her hands flew up and held onto the sword—the blade sank into her pale hands.

He opened his eyes taken aback to see how Kaoru was able to react at his strike. Her sapphire eyes heated with warmth. A sly smile appeared on her lips, "Shocking isn't it…?" she asked, amused. "I don't know why I disagreed when I don't know the reason myself…I just know you're wrong."

He pulled his sword away, heaving his chest up and down. "Sorry…" he answered. He slipped the sword back into the sheath and headed out her door.

Kaoru watched as the blood leaked from her hands onto the cover of her sheets. "It's okay…" she replied. "It didn't hurt… I'm actually shaken by what I just did…" She frowned. _'Why did I just react like that?'_

"I only respond that way when I feel her presence …suddenly I feel more alarm…" he examined the room carefully. "The feeling to protect her…" Battousai then left.

Kaoru paused at the mist of his words. "Only when her presence is near…" she repeated. Kaoru gasped and pulled back. "The princess…!" Upon jerking back Kaoru heard pages of the golden book flipping open, she turned to see the sheets turn automatically- then it stopped.

Kaoru picked up the book with her shaky hands. _'The book knew what I was looking for…' _There, on one page labeled with bold, black words. Kaoru scanned the words vigilantly. "Memories of the missing past…" She frowned. "What does this have to do with the princess?" she asked with uncertainty.

_'Everything serves its purpose…' _Battousai's words echoed through her already confused mind.

"Well then…" she made her choice and scanned the book once more. "Let's do the spell then…"

Grabbing a thick strand of her hair, Kaoru snipped the tresses off carefully. After doing the simple task, she drew the shape of a star on a paper using the blood that was covered all over her hands. Placing the bundle of hair into the center of the picture, Kaoru folded the paper neatly and wrapped it tightly.

Running into the restroom connected with her room, Kaoru placed it into the metal trashcan while striking her lighter. Watching the warm light, she burned the paper with many thoughts running through her mind.

Kaoru grew bored watching the flames burn and walked out into her bedroom. "Is this what I'm supposed to do…?" her clutched her head tightly and groaned. Not sure of what was going on at the moment—Kaoru rushed to the side of her bed and panted heavily.

Her vision blurred intensely, Kaoru shook her head a few times hoping that the unusual effects she was having was nothing. Feeling her body weaken, Kaoru collapsed on the bed as everything turned black.

* * *

Battousai walked around the living room deep in thought. _'I've felt her presence for the first time in thousands of years…there was no mistake…' _He thought back to the time when he attacked Kaoru. He saw how deeply her sapphire eyes heated with passionate warmth. _'Why did I attack her?'_

He paused, feeling very disturbed. "Is it possible for her to communicate through Kaoru?" He shook his head. With all knowledge that he know of, the princess had no such powers such as possessing humans.

"It's not possible…" he murmured. _'The other way possible is…'_

Suddenly the manslayer paused as he heard a soft thump in the kitchen. He walked in silently to see Aoshi's head on top of the book he was searching through. Battousai slowly placed his finger on the side of Aoshi's neck.

_'He's out cold…'_

* * *

_They walked past many shops holding hands. Mrs. Makimachi smiled at her two wonderful daughters, smiling brightly with her beautiful emerald eyes. One was wearing a large cap while the other wore tiny pigtails. While waiting in line to pay for her groceries, one decided to wander off._

_Her eyes spotting balloons heading down the street, going with her instincts, she ran off holding tightly onto her oversized cap. Suddenly she saw the beautiful colorful balloons right where she stood. But before she could walk another step, a huge wind blew and threw the cap right off her head. _

_Crying desperately, the girl chased after the cap like it was her own life. When the breeze subsided and her tiny hands were able to reach for the cap, the toddler soon realized that she was lost in a dark alley. _

_Hearing footsteps echoing down the street, the girl cried silently while attempting to hide behind a trashcan. The footsteps stop abruptly and headed towards her way. The toddler screamed as the trashcan was lifted up ferociously and tossed away to the side._

_Her eyes finally caught spot a small boy with ebony hair staring how at her with cold blue eyes. She began to bawl for help. "My mommy was at the market. And I saw balloons…" she explained with tears overflowing through her eyes. "Then the wind took my cap away…" She held out her blue hat, shaking it as proof of her story. _

_She paused to look at the boy who was staring at her—his eyes remained cold and distant. "Help me get back!" she cried while grabbing his neat white-collared shirt and began shaking it hastily. She released her grasp and sank to the floor crying. "I'm scared! Mommy…where are you?!"_

_She felt his hands reach for her cap- and with one swift move he grabbed it and took off, running out the alleyway. Sitting up, fuming with anger she ran after the boy. _

"_HEY!" she yelled while running as quick as her short legs could carry her. "Give my cap back!" She went through many buildings, swerving through corners and streets. Unexpectedly, the boy stopped making her crash into him and falling onto the floor._

_Rubbing her sore bottom, the girl looked up angrily. "Give me back my hat!" she declared while huffing exhaustedly. He gently handed over her treasured item and walked off the opposite way. _

_"Huh…?" she asked, confused. Looking up at the building in front of her, the toddler soon understood what the boy had done for her. Now she still was standing in front of a familiar doll store…_

* * *

Kaoru woke up from her bed and panted heavily. Feeling her beating heart, she gathered her thoughts of the dream. 

"Where was that from…?" She wondered while searching through her childhood memories carefully. _'Who was that boy and girl"_

Reaching up for her head, she stopped when hearing a familiar jingling sound. Kaoru reached for her sleeves and pulled the material down. "WHAT?!"

Gaping at the item clasped firmly around her left wrist. Kaoru had never remembered such an item in her life, furthermore, wearing it! Seeing the charm of a familiar teddy bear, Kaoru soon recalled where it came from.

She shook her head with disbelief. "It's not p-possible…" she stuttered out. "I've lost this bracelet twelve years ago! Why would it all the sudden come back?"

_'Wait a sec…' _she paused while thinking deeply. _'Where did I lose this?' _She closed her eyes and felt a familiar aura around her. The sweet aroma of newly carved wooden floors filled her nostrils. _'It's too familiar…'_

Soon pictures form through her mind and her eyes snapped opened. _'THE DOLL STORE?!' _

Pushing up her left arm up, Kaoru screamed. "NO!" Immediately she tore the bracelet off. Her eyes in an instant snapped open. "No way…" She whispered. Faintly but clearly she saw a light line across her wrist.

The scar had not faded away…

* * *

_Seeing the familiar doll store, the four year old turned around to see a familiar market. 'Mommy is in there!'_

_She turned around to see the young boy who was now turning away from the scene. The little girl grasped her hat tightly and ran over to the boy._

_"WAIT!" she cried._

_He stopped abruptly to face her. She paused in front of him and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" she answered gratefully. He simply nodded back as a response._

_"Here!" she offered while reaching into her overalls. The girl began to pull out a pink seashell and handed it over to him._

_The boy stared at it, momentarily dumbfounded and amused by her gesture. Taking the shell, he broke it in half and gave her the other half._

_She took the half piece and looked at him with curiosity. "What's your name?" she asked, determined to hear him speak._

_"Aoshi…" he answered quietly with his ice blue eyes gazing at her. _

_"Aoshi…" she asked once more, testing the sound of his name with her mouth. "Hmm…" The little girl walked forward and tip toed on her small feet. With a quick move, she pecked him gently on the cheek and turned away to run back to the market._

_The young boy felt his face and stared at the girl shyly while blushing ferociously. "Wait!" he practically cried while reaching up to the little girl._

_She turned around with a wide grin. "Yes?" _

_"What's your name?"_

_The toddler looked up to the sky before answering. "My name is…Kaoru…"_

_**8 years later…**_

Two older girls walked down the similar filled with window shops. It was then that they passed by the familiar, now abandoned doll shop.

_The girl with braided hair began to face her best friend. "Do you know why this old doll shop was closed down?" she asked eerily to Kaoru._

_The girl with long raven hair paused to look at the dusty store. "Because it stole my all time favorite bracelet when I was a kid?"_

_Misao frowned. "I can't believe that you're still attached to that old thing!" she then took a brief pause before answering. "I heard that it was because the owner died of some disease and left her soul wandering in there…and her spirit still wanders around today…"_

_Kaoru shuddered from the unpleasant response. "Stop messing around, Misao!" she scolded gently. "It's because the dolls weren't selling so the owner moved to somewhere else in hopes of finding a better place."_

_"Yeah, sure…" Misao rolled her eyes. "That's what they want you to think…when really…something is haunting in there." _

_"Isn't that Aoshi in front of us?"_

_Misao took her mind off the subject to look forward. "It is!!!" she cried while dragging Kaoru forward. "AOSHI!!!" she bellowed cheerfully while waving wildly._

_Kaoru scoffed. "Why couldn't you have a normal school crush on a fellow seventh grader?" _

_"Because, eight graders are better!" Misao answer brightly while continuing to drag her friend towards her wanted destination. "And it's AOSHI SHINOMORI!!!" _

_Sano waved back from up ahead. "Hurry," he muttered to Aoshi. "Save yourself from these girls at our school."_

_The male looked at the brown-headed guy with no expression. For some odd reason, he found himself entranced by the bubbly girl dragging her friend. _

_"Hey!" Misao greeted loudly._

_"Yeah, whatever weasel girl," Sano mumbled under his breath while chewing on a piece of gum noisily. "Just confess your feelings to Aoshi and run off giggly stupidly."_

_Aoshi glared at his friend before looking back at the two girls. "I'm sorry…Sanosuke isn't in his best mood at the moment." _

_Sanosuke choked on his gum. "Excuse me?!"_

_Misao laughed. "That's alright…"_

_"I'm Aoshi…" the guy introduced. _

_"Well…I'm Misao Makimachi!" she shoved Kaoru in front of her._

_Aoshi watched the two girls bicker. Indeed, Misao have caught his attention, moreover, he sensed that the girl possessed a strong energy. 'Interesting…the girl I knew back then had the exact same energy,' he observed. It was then that Misao pointed to her friend. Aoshi gazed with pure amusement._

_"And this girl is…" Misao began. Kaoru glared at her best friend. _

_"Kaoru…" She grumbled towards Misao with the I-hate-you-so-much-at-the-moment tone._

_Aoshi opened his eyes widely remembering the name. _

**High School Year**

_"HIYA!" Misao cried as she karate-chopped the wood in mid-air at the Lotus Temple. _

_Aoshi nodded with approval from afar. It was a short time after they met that they mysteriously stumbled upon magical powers. "Nice form…" he complimented._

_Misao blushed from his compliments and scratched her head nervously. "Isn't Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru supposed to be back from the store?" she asked while groaning. "I'm hungry…"_

_He then stood up and teleported from her sight. Misao paused for a minute before seeing Aoshi reappear once more with a bag of cookies in his hands._

_She took it happily and began to chew on the sweet chocolate chip cookie with glee. "Thank you so much, Aoshi!"_

_Aoshi watched her eating with warmth filling in his heart. Over the years, he had grown rather attached to the girl and yet…there was another person on his mind._

_"We're back!" Kaoru's voice echoed as she approached with a heavy grocery bag from the bottom of the stairs._

_Aoshi quickly teleported to grab all the bags off her arms and walked with her. Misao watched from afar as Aoshi and Kaoru began to talk attentively. She admitted that she liked Aoshi…but he always wound up choosing Kaoru over her. Misao bit on her cookie more harshly. "Whatever…" she mumbled._

* * *

It was then that Aoshi woke up startled. He reached up to his sweating forehead panting heavily. _'That was so long ago…'_

He reached up to his cheek and blushing slightly while thinking about the first kiss he experienced as a child.

_'So gentle…innocent…and pure…'_

A knocking came nearby; Aoshi looked up to see Kaoru gazing at him obviously disturbed.

"Is there something wrong?" His eyes watched as she fumbled nervously at her fingers.

She sat next to him at the coffee table clutching her shirt tightly. "I cast a spell…"

"Did anything happen?"

Kaoru held out her hand to reveal the lost bracelet. "I received a clue…" Her eyes darkened. "Must I go there?"

The man leaned over to face her with a smile. "I'm afraid so, Kaoru…you're the only that knows." She nodded with a soft sigh. It wasn't long before an awkward silence washed over the two.

Kaoru shifted nervously in her seat while Aoshi pondered with the lingering question in his mind.

Aoshi grasped Kaoru's hand and gazed into her eyes. "Kaoru…?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"May I ask you a question?"

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and cleared his voice. Then he proceeded to hold Kaoru's hands.

"Answer me truthfully…" His cold eyes flickered with anticipation. Kaoru waited patiently while biting her bottom lip tightly.

Aoshi sighed and tilted her chin towards him. "Have you ever kissed me?"

* * *

"AHHHHH!!!" Misao snapped out of her meditation screaming. _'Okay…so I fell asleep during the meditation…BIG DEAL…'_

"The weird thing was…" she drifted off. "That dream…"

Misao inhaled and exhaled loudly. "My head hurts…I should just go back to the house and sleep…"

She stood up from the wooden floor and brushed the ashes off her clothes. Misao tossed her thick braids over her shoulder and sighed.

_'No signs…no symbols…nothing…'_

"I'm such a failure…" Misao sobbed softly while gripping on her bag. "I can't be a good daughter or a good friend…I'm really sorry…Kaoru…" She fell on her knees. "Mom…"

_'I miss you…'_

"I'm so sorry…" Misao clutched her chest and continued to brush the tears forming in her eyes.

_'Aoshi…I'm sorry…'_

She reached up to pull the necklace she wore. A broken pink seashell hung firmly from the black string.

"One day, Aoshi…" Misao declared determinedly. "I will tell you the girl back in your past is…" Her eyes darted to the necklace and back to the kiss she gave him as a child.

"Me…"

* * *

**TBC…** **

* * *

**

**Sorry about any B/K moments! I guarantee next chapter will have it!!! Honestly! **

**Another thing…I can't believe this! Over 300 reviews?! I think I'm going to faint…You readers are so WONDERFUL! Thank you all!!! This makes me wonder if I can reach another hundred…will you guys help me? **

**I've written and posted two new fan fics! One called 'Breakaway' and another 'The Cursed Rose'! Please give me feedback!!! Thanks!!!**

* * *

**Review Response: **

**Clar**- Hey, I'm glad you find this plot line intriguing! And trust me, it gets more confusing…I'm throwing myself back and forth…Thanks for reviewing!

**Yes**- I'm so glad that you like this fan fic so far! Wow…I'm actually surprised that someone read my profile…ha ha ha…I'm such a loser. Okay, please and thank you for reviewing this fan fic!

**animegrl1047**- Hey! Haven't heard from you for quite some time! I understand about the finals, are you already having them? That's quite fast…But anyways, about Shishio…well…you'll find out if he's going to appear in this fic or not…Review and I might update faster! Thanks!

**hikaru-wings**- I'm glad that you actually enjoyed the ending! I wanted to end the chapter on a happier tone since everything was pretty dark. Thanks for reviewing! Please review again!

**Nanakiyoda**- Glad that you like this fan fic so far! Please review again!

**Lastexile**- I'm very sorry for the OJ accident…Well at least that meant something to me! Thanks for enjoying this fan fic! I enjoyed reading your comments! Please review once more!

**Katty**- Thanks for being there to support me! I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten the time to e-mail to you! I'm extremely sorry! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Midoriko**- I appreciate all my reviewers, including you! I believe that it makes everyone feel extremely special since they are involved in giving me strength to continue writing this fic! Thanks a lot!!! :) Please review again! And Happy Holidays to you too!

**princess-oro**- I HAVE UPDATED! This chapter didn't have enough Kenshin…I hoped that didn't disappoint you! Next chapter for sure! Thanks for reviewing!

**KenshinsFallenAngel**- The next chapter is up! I hoped you liked it, although it was just filled with a lot past stuff…eh…hoped that didn't disturb you! Well…thanks a lot for reviewing and please review again! THANKS!

**Art3m1s**- ((BIG SMILE)) I'm so HAPPY that you really liked the last chapter! Trust me, there's going to be interaction next chapter! Thanks a lot for reviewing! :D

**himesama16**- This story gets more and more confusing, huh? Don't worry…the ends will tie up and make everything clear. But then again…I don't know how many chapters that will take! ((blush)) And sure, you may add this fic to your site as you please! :D I feel so…so special…THANK YOU!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien-** I hoped it didn't take too long for me to update while you wait! Thanks for reviewing and please review again!

**SailorChibiMoon14**- I'm glad that you like the fan fic so far! I hoped you like it! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**fantasy angel victoria**- The BK moment was extremely hard to write, I'll tell you that! But I'm glad that the readers enjoyed it! Thanks for the long reviews! It never fails to make me happy! :) THANK YOU! And no, I'm not planning to have an OC character in this fic…personally; I believe that OC characters tend to take away the spotlight of the original character, especially if I put one in this fic! Thanks a lot for always reviewing and I look forward to hear from you again!

**Doctor Kiba and KS and TJ**- Nope, Battousai and Kaoru aren't that close yet! I want them to get closer…MUAHAHAHA…I'm such an evil writer! I'm glad you like this story! Did you like this chapter? Hope to hear from you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kel**- I have updated! ((Blush)) Awww…I'm glad that you like this fan fic so far! I feel so special! Thanks for reviewing!

**animemistress419**- I agree that Kaoru's friends had that trust thing coming their way! I'm surprised that you actually see what I'm trying to get through. I don't think the part between Battousai and Kaoru is very well written…it's still my first time! But it won't be my last! Thanks for reviewing!

**Moon-Dragon 1288**- I hoped you liked this chapter, too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bradybunch4529**- Rebuilding Kaoru's trust for the gang is going to be really hard…I'm getting a headache each time I think about it…Well, I hope that this chapter answered your question about Aoshi's past with Kaoru! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Please review again!

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA**- WOW…I haven't heard from you for quite sometime! Yeah…me being depressed deal with a lot of things last month. Like the break up with my boyfriend (Back in October) who didn't want to break up with me. He kept dragging it all the way even till now! School is grazing on my nerves and you have to agree with me that being High Schoolers isn't easy! Not to mention…my PSAT scores were…I'll just move away from that. Thanks for slapping me out of my pathetic state, I really appreciate that! Oh yeah, thanks for updating your fan fic 'My Smile for You'…although I wanted MORE! And about that new fic you're planning to show, I'm INTERESTED! Let me know when you put it up! Thanks a lot!!!

**kik-ting**- I wish I could be those speed-type writers and ZOOM! Type everything up like nothing…but I'm not…I'm trying to be though so my updates could be every two weeks or something because of my addition of the new fics. Oh well…Anyways, THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING!!! I like reading your reviews, keeps pumping more ideas into my brain…MUAHAHA…more twists and turns in the plot…

**samuraiduck27**- I believe that in will be a while before Kaoru gains trust for her friends, but also, she's gaining trust in our Battousai which will be more interesting! I hoped you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!! :)

**racoongirl**- I'm also a sucker when it comes to B/K…often times I find myself bashing my head against the wall because I want them to be together so bad!!! But I must be patient…I want more suspense…THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! :D

**Darkvampir129**- Glad you like this story so far! Did you like this chapter? I hoped it wasn't too disappointing! Thanks for the review! I hope you'll review again!

**Angela-chan**- You can't find Chapter 12? Did you have a chance to read it? I feel so bad! (Kicks ) There's another way to read the chapters that you can't see but know that it's been updated and that's by changing the URL. I hope that helps! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**tintin-chan**- Last chapters I added so much intense feelings…I think I need to lay off of it for a while. I hoped you didn't think this chapter was boring…T.T…Thanks a lot for reviewing! Please review again!

**Jen**- I've updated! I sure hope that it's going to be a BK fic myself. But everything is practically aiming to AK…T.T Ahhh…the tensions and the mistakes the writer does! I'm going to lay off the AK thing for a while…or not ((Little devil horns popping up)) Thanks for reviewing!

**Paleah**- Hmmm…I wonder if Kaoru is the princess, too. I hoped you enjoy this chapter! Thanks a lot for reviewing this fan fic!!! I hope that you'll review again!

**xia xue**- THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! :D That was a very confusing review…haha…I got confused myself. Well, to confirm your thoughts: Aoshi and Kaoru are going to have an only bro/sis relationship…nothing more…or is it?

**Peachie-Chan**- Wha! I was so surprised when I got your review first after posting the last chapter! That was so fast, I was deeply amazed! Do you have a super fast computer, or is it something else? O.O...Ah yes, the KK moments…was really hard to write…I need to calm down on the fluff scene. THANKS FOR THE AWESOMELY FAST REVIEW!!!

**Kairi16**- Hey! Yes, I continuing to type my fic…it's just going to come by slowly now that I have 4 other fics to do…(sighs) What have I gotten myself into?! Well…I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!!

* * *

**MERRY (EARLY) CHRISTMAS guys! I'll be away at Las Vegas! (Standing behind the Casino gambling…illegally…)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Until the next update…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Review please!!!**


End file.
